Más allá del destino
by Pathya Strovski
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando el amor llega intempestivamente? Ellos tendrán que enfrentar el furor que causará su amor, ¿lo lograrán?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Ella había perdido al gran amor de su vida, él se encontraba en una disyuntiva: el deber para lo que su familia lo preparó toda su vida o amarla como la amaba desde el día que la conoció, una casualidad los unió y juntos enfrentarán los desazones que les depara el destino cuando se enfrenten a la familia a la que ambos pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes que se adaptarán a esta novela no son de mi propiedad, asimismo se desarrollará en la época actual y sin fines de lucro.**

Capítulo I

Ella miraba por la ventana desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, sus ojos aún denotaban tristeza, detrás de sí, se encontraba su escritorio con algunos libros y una lista de deberes que entregar al día siguiente, no había avanzado pues desde hace días no podía concentrarse, el segundo aniversario luctuoso se acercaba, sería el sábado y su agonía se presentaba como cada año. La cama se encontraba del lado derecho y enfrente el armario; la habitación del colegio era lo bastante grande para albergar a más niños del Hogar de Pony de los que presumiblemente tenía el orfanatorio. Aún recordaba lo empecinada que estaba ella en entrar a este colegio, tuvo que convencer a todos y así misma que era una oportunidad que no debería de desaprovechar.

Sus primos trataron por todos los medios sacarla de la depresión y el alejamiento de la familia a la que pertenecía, ningún aliciente encontraron para verla al menos resignada, hasta que llegó él, al que nadie conocía y al que todos envidaban porque las tímidas sonrisas de ella, sólo se lograban si él estaba ahí, con ella.

En estos momentos el sonido de un celular la sacó de sus recuerdos.

Bueno – contestó ella tomando el celular y abriéndolo rápidamente.

¡Hola! – saludaron cortésmente.

Hola amor, ¿cómo estás? – pregunt0o con desgano.

Bien, ¿estás triste? Sabes el sábado se cumplirán dos años, ¿asistirás? – indagó cuidadosamente.

Aún no sé, no quiero ver a esa familia y menos tener problemas con…ellos – soltó una risa apenas audible.

Ellos…tendrán que…callarse – advirtió serio mientras observaba el jardín particular. Les daré una noticia formidable.

Sólo para ti – aclaró.

Para nosotros – corrigió. ¿Te arrepientes? – le preguntó un poco triste.

Por supuesto que no, no cambiaría por nada estos dos años a tu lado – sonriendo apenas. Seremos criticados –acotó sin quitar la sonrisa.

No importa, mientras me ames ya nada me importa – contestó el con énfasis.

Me causa curiosidad, ¿cómo les explicarás que ambos pertenecen a la misma familia? – preguntó dirigiéndose y sentándose en la cama.

Destino amor, el destino es caprichoso – soltó sin añadir algo más.

No lo creerán – dijo ella.

No les pido su autorización, sólo cumplo con avisarles, ni tu ni yo planeamos nada, no nos conocíamos de ningún otro lado hasta esa reunión en la que nos presentaron oficialmente – respondió recordando.

Sí aún la recuerdo – dijo ella acostándose sobre la cama. ¡Fue extraño!

Sí y poco romántico – se rió por lo bajo.

Quien iba a decir que te enfadarías contigo mismo por dejar de serlo.

No podía dejar de pensar en ti, tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo, íbamos a vivir en el mismo hogar – insistió en la idea.

Aún no había pasado el tiempo adecuado para esa declaración – le recordó.

Pues no me importó – debatió él.

Ya lo sé, te saliste con la tuya – soltó una carcajada.

Te recuerdo que tú comenzaste.

Ah, te refieres al beso – ella sonrió levantándose y caminando alrededor del escritorio.

Por supuesto, al beso – asintió y se sentó en el sillón de su propio escritorio.

Inocente – declaró sin tapujos.

Cobarde.

No dejabas que pensara lógicamente, nada más – diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió. De alguna forma…

De alguna manera – continuó él.

Siempre acabamos… hablando de lo mismo - prosiguieron juntos.

Me gusta recordar cuanto te amo – él tomó aire y lo soltó en un profundo suspiro.

A mí también – sonrió al mismo tiempo.

¿Te veo está noche? – le preguntó ansioso.

Tengo una lista interminable de deberes – contestó ella dirigiendo la mirada al escritorio.

Te ayudo – se ofreció amablemente.

Debo de estudiar – pretextó.

Te ayudo, así acabarás más rápido – urgió un poco, la junta trimestral estaba próxima y tenía muchos pendientes.

Amor, no sabes nada de biogenética molecular – comentó ella pareciendo una genio en el tema.

Pero sí de anatomía – respondió en tono pícaro.

¡Albert! – lo reprendió por teléfono.

Paso por ti a las cinco, ten lista una maleta con ropa para una semana – parecía una sugerencia bastante atractiva.

De acuerdo, hasta luego – cerró el celular y se sentó para su último examen de biogenética.

Hasta pronto – se despidió colgando en el justo momento en el que entraba a la sala de juntas.

_**Inicio del flash back**_

Había pasado el funeral, mis amigos se jugaban una broma antes del entierro mientras me encontraba rumbo al cementerio familiar dentro de la propiedad; me dirigí entonces al jardín antes de considerar siquiera aparecerme con el cabello desalineado y los ojos irritados de tanto llorar. A lo lejos vi pasar al cortejo fúnebre, una de las familias más prestigiosas de Illinois se encontraba justo detrás del féretro, comencé a caminar hacia las pocas personas que se encontraban rezagadas detrás de ellos, la mayoría sirvientes que ahora veían el entierro con infinita tristeza.

Me encontraba absorta con mis recuerdos, cuando de pronto visualicé un mausoleo justo detrás del lugar donde lo enterrarían, de pronto, una voz me sacó de mi pretensión.

Perdona ese es el cortejo de la familia de aquella casa – preguntó señalando la propiedad que se divisaba en el paraje a lo lejos.

¡Eh! Este…sí, de hecho voy para allá - asintió.

Te molesta si te acompaño, detesto llegar sólo – le comentó tranquilamente.

Lo siento, pero no me gusta esa gente, prefiero la distancia – comentó su aversión a la prestigiosa familia.

Igual para mí, de cualquier forma nadie me conoce – alzó los hombros.

Siendo así, caminemos por este sendero, nos llevará al mausoleo – sugirió ella.

Adelante – le cedió el paso.

Ambos caminaron por un largo rato, cuando llegaron el padre daba las condolencias a la familia, algunos lloraban discretamente como lo mandaban las costumbres, otros por supuesto tenían que aparentar que lo hacían.

¿Familiar? - preguntó él curioso.

Una amiga, ¿y tú? – reformuló la pregunta.

Sí, familiar, ¿por qué no quieres acercarte? – volvió a hacerlo.

Por las mismas razones que tú – respondió tajante.

Ah, ya veo – se limitó a decir sólo eso.

Mira se están retirando, ¿quieres acercarte? – le preguntó indicando el lugar.

Por supuesto, vamos – dijo él comenzando a caminar.

Ahora fue él quien comenzó el trayecto, ella se detuvo a observarlo mientras le recorría un gran miedo hacia lo expectante que se volvía el tener que decirle adiós, tenía que ser valiente y tocar al menos la lápida, cuando por fin llegó hasta esta, justo debajo de su nombre se encontraba una leyenda:

Bueno es hora de irme, hasta luego señor… - se quedó pensando si le había dicho su nombre.

Albert – respondió rápidamente. ¿Volveré a verte?

Perdón…- se disculpó al escuchar la pregunta que le había hecho.

Quiero decir, realmente no conozco a nadie aquí, quisiera saber si vives por aquí para poder visitarte, eso claro está, cuando encuentre dónde hospedarme – corrigió al ver que ella retiraba la mirada.

Vivo en el pueblo, puedo hospedarte unos días – inquirió ella.

Si tu padre me da autorización por supuesto que acepto – comentó él.

Mi padre…no lo conozco, de hecho soy adoptada, mi familia se parece a esa que se acaba de retirar hace unos momentos – refirió con frialdad.

Oh lo siento, pero… vives sola entonces… - comenzó a parafrasear.

Si no te preocupes, no pasa nada, tengo una habitación de huéspedes – recalcó la palabra habitación disponible. Compartiremos gastos cuando comiences tu trabajo.

Segura…es broma verdad – preguntó al no creer lo que había dicho.

Nunca bromeo – lo miró expectante.

Bueno, te sigo.

Ambos llegaron a un lujoso departamento en los suburbios del "pueblo", realmente pensaba que su familia debía de mantenerla alejada de los problemas si le daba todo lo que ella quería.

Pensaba que…

Que es un poco ostentoso…ya somos dos, pero no soy yo la que lo paga, lo único que pago son los servicios y los alimentos, mi beca me alcanza para ello – le explico mientras entraban al edificio.

¿Estudias? – recalcó la palabra.

Por supuesto, me preparo para el examen en la universidad local – asintió un poco.

Además de linda, lista – pensaba él. ¿Qué estudiarás? – le pregunto insistentemente.

Medicina – dijo sonriendo un poco al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

Serás doctora entonces – sonrió con gracia.

¡Ajá! Debes estar cansado, entremos. Como veras el departamento es enorme para mi sola y necesito comprar el instrumental para las prácticas en el siguiente semestre, así que aquella es mi habitación y esa será la tuya – le señaló ambas habitaciones. Aquella es la del estudio, puedes tomar todo lo que gustes estás en tu casa, Albert – indicó amablemente ella.

Espera, antes de que te retires, ¿por qué me das asilo en tu casa si no me conoces realmente – preguntó un tanto extrañado.

Porque extrañamente te tengo confianza, buenas tardes – se despidió entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Al otro día, Albert tocó la puerta de la habitación de ella, era curioso no le había preguntado su nombre.

Albert, aquí – lo llamó desde alguna parte de la cocina.

¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la "sala de práctica".

Entro en media hora, practico mi sutura, hoy tendré examen práctico, aunque no creo que el profesor se ponga tan especial, mira – sonrió mostrándole la pata de cerdo que tenía en las manos

Increíblemente… chueca – criticó la sutura de la chica.

Si verdad, bueno eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, a ver cómo me va, luego te veo, llegaré como a eso de las cinco, por cierto en la mesa del recibidor te dejé un juego de llaves – fue lo último que dijo ella antes de salir.

Quería preguntarte tu nombre pequeña…- dijo apenas en un suspiro.

Ding dong

Sí – abrió rápidamente la puerta.

Candice – dijo ella.

¿Quién? – preguntó él confundido.

Mi nombre es Candice – le repitió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al despedirse.

Candice, bonito nombre justo como el de…- recordaba mientras se disponía a revisar sus pendientes, Candice se había ido hacia un rato y él no hacía otra cosa que pensar en la reacción que tuvo ella para con él hacia tan solo unas horas atrás.

Albert se ocupó toda la mañana en conferencias con el Consorcio Andley, le pidió a George que organizara su presentación como cabeza de familia y además que reuniera a todos sus familiares la fecha en la cual se realizaría, justo un mes después de haber leído el testamento de Rosemary, su hermana y la madre de Anthony. George le había comentado en otras ocasiones que su sobrino pensaba casarse justo seis meses después de su presentación como patriarca de la familia. Por lo cual Albert le pidió que también se le informara a la prometida de Anthony su asistencia a la lectura del testamento de su hermana.

George, ¿cuál es el nombre de mi hija adoptiva? – le preguntó con sagacidad.

Candice White Andley joven William, aunque debo decirle…- lo interrumpió William justo cuando iba a darle otro dato.

Espera George, lo siento debo colgar ha llegado mi casera y no le he pedido permiso para utilizar el teléfono – tuvo que colgarle al observar como Candice iba directo a su habitación a dejar su portafolio.

William…William espera – le pidió su fiel consejero para explicarle que Candice era a prometida de Anthony.

¡Hola Albert! ¿Hablabas con alguien? – le preguntó ella un poco curiosa.

Si, debo arreglar asuntos de trabajo – le dijo sin más.

Ah, que bien, ¿qué tal tu día? – le preguntó procurando no ser tan curiosa.

Ideal para poner todo en orden – dijo él con un dejo de sonrisa.

Ven, prepararemos la cena, realmente no he comido bien últimamente, ¿sabes cocinar? – le interrogó.

Por supuesto, te ayudo – se ofreció.

Gracias – sonrió por un momento.

Gracias a ti – le dijo muy solemne.

¿Por qué? – se preguntó ella.

Por el beso de la mañana – aclaró él.

Quise dártelo, ¿te molesta? – le peguntó ella mientras cortaba hábilmente el tocino.

No, un beso en la mejilla no quiere decir nada – explicó mientras le tomaba la mano.

Albert… ¿perteneces a la familia Andley? – cuidadosamente tocó el tema.

Si – contestó audiblemente. Seré alguien importante en unos meses. Pero no pongas esa cara Candice, te ves más linda sonriendo – le decía mientras con su pulgar la acariciaba el mentón.

Te lo parece – dicho esto la chica se sonrojó y retiró el rostro lejos de su contacto.

Si, no pareces ser una niña boba como las demás chicas de tu clase, eres inteligente y además tienes beca. Sabes soy un hombre de mundo, he viajado demasiado y lo seguiría haciendo si no tuviera que ir con mi familia. En realidad quería decirte algo, pero no sé si sea apropiado por el deceso de aquel chico, aún es reciente y no sé que tengas que ver con ese asunto – le explicó a ella lo más claro que pudo.

Dime Albert – le pidió amablemente.

No, no es un buen momento, rayos. Lo siento – se levantó rápidamente de donde se encontraba sentado.

¿Pasa algo? – sonó preocupada.

Estoy molesto – dijo él.

¿Hice algo mal? – preguntó ansiosa, parecía que él se había enojado con ella por el beso que hubiera querido darle en los labios, no entendía que le pasaba, pero en su examen no le fue bien, no dejaba de pensar en él.

No, no es contigo. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? No debería comportarme de esta manera. Lo siento – se retiró a su habitación.

No entiendo – expresó confundida.

Candice ¿por qué me besaste esta mañana? – le preguntó nuevamente deteniéndose a medio camino.

¿Tiene que haber una razón en específico? – trató de disimular.

Debe haberla, la lógica lo dice, diantres, te lo voy a decir, Candice me gustas, me gustas demasiado desde que te vi en la colina, cerca del cementerio de la familia Andley.

Albert – dijo ella tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Candice no pudo evitarlo, se resistió, se resistió por la muerte de Anthony, por el amor que él le profesaba, pero todo había cambiado, desde el beso que le había dado a Albert en la mejilla por la mañana, no podía apartarlo de su mente, le costaba trabajo concentrarse, cuándo había perdido la razón, primero lo aceptaba en su departamento sin saber nada de él, nada más porque pertenecía a la familia Andley, como ella; después, ¿qué seguiría? ¿Había sido amor lo que sentía por Anthony? Su cabeza, sus sentimientos eran un completo caos, ¿acaso le agradaba Albert? Ansiaba sentir el sabor de los labios de otro hombre que no fuera Anthony, ¿esa era una realidad?

Un momento, Anthony no era un hombre, era un chico de diecisiete años y Albert, él era un hombre, un hombre maduro, un hombre que en estos momentos había pasado la mañana caminando por su casa, se había sentado en la cocina y había tomado una ducha en el baño, que se había masajeado con la misma toalla que ella usaba, que había dormido en la cama donde algunas veces dormía Anthony, donde casi todos los días sentía que siempre harían lo mismo, donde enfrentaban a cada momento el que su familia no aceptara su amor y donde él la defendía a capa y espada o al menos eso creía..

Entonces…¿qué le pasaba con el hombre que tenía enfrente? No debería de coquetear con otro hombre siendo tan reciente lo de Anthony, dos días habían pasado, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Tenía que aceptarlo estaba ilusionada con él, no soportaría no sentir esos labios que la llamaban tan estrepitosamente, no, no, no pudo más, tenía que besarlo, era más fuerte que ella, se acercó y lo besó, él no se había percatado del precipitado movimiento, no había entreabierto los labios y ella se alejó un momento, cuando Albert se dio cuenta de su torpeza, la tomó por la nuca halándola hacia sí, entrelazando sus dedos en los rizos rubios de ella y también de la cintura, ella se pegó más al enorme y musculoso cuerpo, ella metió la lengua para saborear su cielo, el cielo que sentiría arder en ese momento, ardiente de deseo, el deseo que había nacido desde la mañana y que hasta ese momento no había podido saciar, él demandó más su entrega, ella emitió un gemido de placer mientras lo abrazaba.

Candice, espera…para – le pidió él sonriendo.

Lo siento – retiró sus labios de los de Albert, tapándolos con la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la terraza.

No, no te arrepientas, por favor no lo hagas – le pidió encarecidamente.

Estoy…- apenas en un hilo de voz comenzó a decirlo.

Confundida, también yo, se suponía que no entraba en mis planes, esto…- dijo señalando la situación.

Me lo suponía – dijo ella conteniendo un sollozo de decepción, pues qué imaginaba.

Quiero decir… qué te parece si salimos unos meses y vemos cómo nos va – sugirió alegre.

Será lo mejor, anda apurémonos con la comida si no, no comeremos nunca – dijo apurada.

Los días pasaron, Albert iba a la universidad por Candice, preparaban la cena, realmente se la pasaban bien hasta que un día, Candice llegó temprano con una pequeña carta en las manos, antes de entrar al departamento la abrió desesperadamente y leyó con rapidez. Después la ocultó y entró finalmente.

Candice, llegaste temprano – Albert se encontraba totalmente sorprendido.

¡Qué rico huele! ¿Qué haces? - le dijo besándolo en la mejilla

Tu comida favorita, tocineta con espárragos- le dijo abriendo la cacerola.

Qué rico huele, pero realmente a quien le gusta es a ti. Pero gracias – le sonrió unos momentos.

Todo estaba dispuesto, la mesa era realmente romántica, Albert había comprado rosas blancas y las colocó en un florero y una botella de vino. Candice se quedó sin palabras, al ver que había encontrado el mantel preferido de la Señorita Ponny.

¿Te gusta? – le preguntó él al ver que ella no decía nada.

Es precioso, que detalle tan bonito, ¿dónde lo encontraste? – le dijo ella mientras le señalaba el mantel.

Ahí en esa cómoda, es precioso, sabías que ese tipo de tejido es muy antiguo y carísimo – le comentó mientras volvía a la cocina por los platos.

Ah, no sabía si lo había traído o no, qué bueno que lo encontraste. Gracias.

De nada Candice, me alegra que estés contenta, no crees que me merezco un beso – le sugirió abiertamente.

Aún no. Albert quería avisarte que el próximo viernes no iré a la universidad, unas compañeras tendrán una reunión con un médico importante y quiero ir – dijo sin mirarlo realmente.

De acuerdo, qué casualidad, yo también tengo una reunión pero con la familia del terror – le dijo haciendo muecas que denotaban miedo.

¡Qué malo! Espero que salgas vivo de allí - sonrió.

Candice odiaba mentirle a Albert y él no le había contado nada acerca de su familia, a ellos les importaba solo lo que ambos sentían y nada más. El tan esperado viernes había llegado.

Candice, ¿llegarás temprano? – le preguntó curioso.

No lo sé depende de la conferencia, ¿Por qué?

Bueno esperaba poder hacerlo esta noche, pero quién sabe a qué hora llegaré – decía menos concentrado.

¿Qué cosa? – insistió ella.

Candice ¿quieres ser mi novia? – anunció él cuando le tomó la mano.

Candice se dirigió a su habitacion sin responder, entró y se sentó en el sillón cerca de la ventana.

Creo que ha sido un estúpido error de mi parte – dijo él tomando las llaves de la mesa del recibidor y dirigiéndose enojado a la salida del departamento, al ver que ella no contestaba.

Albert, no…- sabía que debía dejar de tener miedo.

Luego te veo – dijo cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta.

Candice corrió detrás de él, abrazándole por detrás.

No me conoces, no sabes mi pasado y aún no sabes gran cosa de mi – dijo ella.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – le preguntó volteándose a verla. Estoy en las mismas condiciones, no tengas miedo.

Después de unos momentos ella, se abrazó nuevamente a él.

Sí – respondió.

Si ¿qué? – preguntó molesto.

Si quiero ser tu novia – repitió la respuesta.

Candice, es en serio – le advirtió.

Lo sé, en serio – sonrió derramando una lagrima.

Te quiero tanto Candice – suspiró él.

Candy.

¿Qué cosa?

Soy Candy, para ti, sólo para ti – recalcó. Albert…

Dime – contestó cuando escuchó su voz.

Si no me sueltas creo que llegaré tarde – le informó.

Si por supuesto – le dio un beso muy tierno y juntos salieron del departamento.

Era ya media tarde, dentro de unos minutos se abrirían las puertas de la biblioteca de la Mansión Andley, todos los más allegados a Anthony Brown conocerían la parte del testamento que su hermana Rosemary había dispuesto para él, además estaba contento de por fin conocer a la prometida de Anthony, era curiosa, esa expectación que ella causaba.

Joven William, le tengo que informar que la prometida del joven Anthony ha llegado desde hace media hora.

Está bien George y qué ha pasado con Candice, ¿está ella en casa? – le preguntó curioso.

No William, ella se encuentra estudiando, vive lejos de la mansión y además también ha llegado hace unos momentos, William debería informarte algo, pero no sé si sea prudente -George se encontraba dudoso.

Dime George – lo ansio.

La señorita Candice y la prometida de Anthony son la misma persona – le soltó rápidamente.

Espera, me estás diciendo que mi hija adoptiva fue novia y prometida de Anthony – le preguntó alzando la vista de los documentos que revisaba.

En efecto, intenté decírtelo hace un mes pero no me dejaste y muchas veces anterior a esta reunión – le explicó el fiel George.

George, no lo puedo creer, hazme un favor, llévala al jardín personal, quiero hablar con ella, estaré ahí en unos minutos – le dio órdenes a George y él se encargó de obedecerlas al pie de la letra.

Por supuesto William – hizo una venia y se despidió.

Cuando George se retiró, William se quedó pensativo, no le cabía en la cabeza lo que había sucedido sin que nadie le dijese nada. Después de darle un último vistazo a algunos papeles se dirigió al jardín personal y allí se encontraba una chica, mirando por la ventana, iba vestida con un traje blanco y ribetes azules, llevaba recogido el cabello y tenía un sombrero con velo, portaba unos guantes muñequeros con moños y calzaba unas zapatillas medianas.

Ejem, señorita Candice White Andley, le presentó al señor William Albert Andley, su padre adoptivo – George hizo las presentaciones.

Candice se volteó y dirigió la mirada a la persona que tenía enfrente.

¡Albert! – exclamó sorprendida.

¡Candy! – él hizo lo mismo.

Un momento, se conocen – preguntó un contrariado George al ver que ella evitaba llorar.

Ella es mi…hija – reformuló William, mientras Candy apenas lograba sostenerse en pie.

Si William, Candice fue la prometida de Anthony.

George, podrías dejarnos solos por favor – le pidió cortésmente mientras él se reunía con Candice que tenia la mirada en el piso.

Por supuesto, señorita, William – se excusó él y se retiró sin agregar nada más.

¿Por qué no me dijiste Candy? – le preguntó a ella mientras con el índice le levantaba el rostro ahora ya humedecido por algunas lágrimas.

No puede estarme pasando esto – solo atinó a responder esto, no quería estar allí, el rostro aún blanquecino de Albert la estaba encarando a lo inevitable o al menos eso pretendía creer ella. No quiero pasar por esto otra vez, no otra vez Albert – le gritó cuando se dirigió hacia la salida de la mansión, tomó su auto y se fue de ahí, tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Candy espera… corrió detrás de ella tenía que detenerla.

William, ¿a dónde vas? – le preguntó George cuando lo vio salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

George haz esto por mí, necesito alcanzarla, John sigue a la señorita Candy, aprisa – apuró Albert.

Enseguida señor – obedeció John inmediatamente.

George, William no estaba por aquí, no encuentro a Candice tampoco, creí que ya había llegado – le preguntó por ambos.

No señora Elroy, la señorita Candice no podrá venir y al joven William le salió un imprevisto en las oficinas – le informó lo acordado con Albert sin que ella se percatara del error que había cometido.

Ah esa niña, cuando aprenderá que su familia es ésta y no esas clasecitas – rezongó la matrona.

Si señora Elroy, ¿se le ofrece algo más? – preguntó George, viendo como la señora Elroy daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Habían pasado ya seis horas desde que la perdieron al entrar al pueblo, después de una hora de dar vueltas por los alrededores, Albert decidió esperarla en el departamento, quizás ella ya había llegado a este; mientras Candy había dejado su auto con un amigo de la escuela con el que lo guardaba y se había refugiado en un parque cercano al departamento, observaba sin hacerlo realmente la fuente que tenía al frente, no podría creerlo, Albert era el tío abuelo William, finalmente él siempre estaría en su vida y se había enamorado de él, es más su departamento era de él, siempre fue de él, ¿cómo podría amar a su tutor? En cualquier medio amar a su padre adoptivo resultaría aberrante.

William pasaba las horas dando vueltas por el departamento, hasta que frustrado se sentó en una esquina de la habitación de Candy en medio de la obscuridad, esperándola a que llegara; cerca de las dos de la mañana él despertó y Candy no había regresado, en ese momento se iba a levantar cuando oyó el pasador de la puerta. Candy no se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que el frío le calaba los huesos, se decidió a regresar a pie hasta que se topó con un árbol, ya que no miraba por donde caminaba, una rama se incrusto en la frente haciéndole un corte.

Apenas entró, cerró la puerta, observó lo vacío y tranquilo que lucía el departamento, dejo sus cosas en la sala y se encaminó hasta el cuarto que ocupaba Albert, pero no lo encontró ahí, se dejó caer sobre el marco de la puerta cuando sintió un mareo, recordó que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, pero no tenía hambre. Por un momento, se sintió mejor, caminó despacio hasta su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse la pijama, cuando salió de este, se fue directo a su armario y sacó un botiquín, comenzó a abrirlo sin fijarse que unos ojos azules la observaban sorprendidos.

Candy – nombró Albert cuando prendía la lámpara que tenía a un lado. ¿Qué te pasó?

Nada, sólo me pegué con un árbol, no es nada que agua oxigenada y un curita no puedan resolver, pensé que estabas en la mansión – platicando ella como si nada mientras sacaba los aditamentos para curarse la herida producida unas horas antes.

Debería, pero estuve buscándote y al no encontrarte supe que tendrías que regresar aquí – le explicó detenidamente. Ven te ayudo.

No, yo puedo – rezongó ella, quitándole el algodón de las manos.

Candy mírame, nuestro "parentesco" no significa nada, te amo y no dejaré que nada te suceda – le hablaba tan dulce que ella no podía pensar en otro cosa que no fuera él.

No, no lo entiendes, Anthony significa mucho para mí y tú, tú eres mi padre – respondió cuando se hubo sentado enfrente del tocador y comenzaba a ponerle agua oxigenada a un trozo de algodón.

Albert tenía que razonar con ella, asi que tomó el algodón impregnado y comenzó a quitar la sangre que tenía escurrida en el rostro, sacó un vendolete y se la puso en la pequeña herida, le habló lo más sereno que podía.

Sabías que pertenecía a esta familia, no estoy prohibido Candy, hay formas de arreglarlo - le comentó ella.

Pero entiéndelo eres mi padre – le dijo ella sin mirarlo.

No tengo tu sangre, es acaso que no me amas, dímelo Candy, es eso – le preguntó temiendo por la respuesta.

Ese no es el punto Albert, no se trata de si aún lo amo a él o de si ahora te amo a ti, se trata de cómo quedo yo en todo este embrollo – tratando de levantarse, cosa que Albert no le permitió.

Una vez te lo dije, eres una cobarde – resolvió él levantándose y dándole la espalda.

No puedo soportarlo otra vez, no otra vez…Por él soporté maltratos e injusticias, tus sobrinos me maltrataron, sabes lo que eso significa – le explicó ella.

Si Anthony no te defendió como debería, yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir que nadie te toque – le dijo en tono serio.

No es ese el caso, no estoy dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo otra vez – resolvió ella.

Entonces no me amas como pensé, sabes Candice podrías haberte ahorrado el número y decírmelo de frente – le reclamó él bastante molesto.

Si te amo Albert, pero no podría resistirlo de nuevo, no quiero tratar a la familia, aunque la tía abuela me odie y tú no me lo perdones y me repudies, no lo haré – dijo ella parándose enfrente de él.

Tampoco yo, viviremos en tu departamento, en las mismas condiciones, ámame Candy o déjame libre – dos opciones, él le había dado la oportunidad de decidir su destino. No tengas miedo, a mí no podrán manejarme como hicieron con Anthony.

Entonces él no pudo soportarlo más, tenía que besarla, debía besarla y abrazarla tan fuerte para no permitirle que se fuera nunca más.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Hola chicas gracias a: Angeles de Andley, Klayis Andrew, Noemi Cullen, Margarita, Arly y Diana por seguirme en esta historia y animense a leerme. ¡Feliz Lectura!


	4. Chapter 4

_Más allá del destino_

_Por: Pathya Strovski_

**Capítulo III**

Toc, toc

Candy ya había acabado de empacar, cada vez que se iba por una semana la maleta era insuficiente para su guardarropa, hacía dos años que cada quince días Albert se pasaba una semana con ella, justo después de los exámenes finales, al día siguiente ella iba a presentar el más complicado, tenía dos semanas estudiando, pero esta ultima había sido difícil ya que no se podía concentrar debido al próximo segundo año luctuoso de Anthony. Se apuró a cerrar la maleta y abrió.

¡Hola! – le dio un largo beso y cuando se separó agregó, tengo problemas.

La maleta otra vez, Candy ya te dije que te lleves dos – le dijo con sorna.

Llevo dos, pero más bien son los libros que devuelvo a la biblioteca – le mostró la otra maleta.

Tantos, ya te dije que te ayudaría a estudiar – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

No avanzaré, te conozco, esta vez sí estudiaré y nada me hará cambiar de opinión – alzó la voz como si con eso fuese a hacerlo realidad.

¡Aja! Algo así como cuando aceptaste ser mi novia.

Siempre hay una excepción – se defendió.

Una o dos semanas al mes por doce meses por dos años, a ver…¿cuántas excepciones ha habido? – calculaba mientras con el ojo derecho la veía que ponía una cara de no me hace gracia.

Grosero, ya que te quejas amargamente, esta semana soy prohibida – dijo mientras colocaba las manos sobre su cuerpo en señal de prohibición.

Pretendes que muera de hambre –hizo un puchero.

Hay emparedados amor –cambiando de tema que no era el que estaban tocando.

¡Qué mala! ¿Nos vamos? Nuestro departamento nos espera – comentó tomando ambas maletas y Candy su bolso.

¿Qué te dijo la tía Elroy? - le preguntó ella mientras bajaban las escaleras.

"A dónde vas William, no puedes abandonar los negocios tan seguido, George no se puede encargar de todo, además dime a donde o con quien te has ido todos esos días" – la imitó con todo y tono de desaprobación.

Tía ya te dije que mi vida privada no te incumbe, así que si me perdonas, debo salir, George sabes qué hacer si me necesitas – le arremedó.

Jajaja precisamente eso, ¿cómo sabes? – sonrió mientras metía las maletas al coche.

Supongo que George ya sabe que la tía Elroy sospecha que tienes a una mujer que _nadie_ conoce y que _nadie_ sabe ¿quién es? Entonces te echa su letanía para saber si caes algún día y sueltas algo sobre ello – comentaba a grandes rasgos.

Hablando de lo que George tiene que hacer, ya anda también preguntando a dónde me voy – Albert dijo mientras la abrazaba para abrirle la puerta.

¿Les dirás? – preguntó al recargarse sobre la portezuela.

El sábado – le contestó colocándose sobre ella.

No pienso ir – lo amenazó.

Les diré de cualquier forma, no podemos seguir escondiéndonos eternamente, nadie te hará lo que una vez pasó con Anthony – declaró él enérgicamente.

¿Lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo? – siguió preguntando sin llegar a entender cómo se había enterado.

Los chicos hablaron de eso unos días antes de hacer mi presentación oficial a los medios. Te juro que nadie lo hará y menos si no estoy ahí, a menos que… – sonrió sacando un anillo colgado de una cadena de su bolsillo.

No, jajaja no es posible, un…un anillo de compromiso, ¡Albert! – sólo pudo sonreír.

Esperaba otra reacción de hecho – dijo él sinceramente.

¿Estás bromeando? Aún no termino siquiera la universidad y tú ya estas pensando en casarte – trató de hacer una broma, pero a él no le causó gracia.

Candy tengo siete años más que tú, casi ocho de hecho, crees que no puedo decidir lo que quiero para mi futuro – le contestó muy serio.

¿Estás…estás seguro? Quiero decir ¿es a mí a quien quieres como tu esposa? – preguntó sin tomar en cuenta que la respuesta era obvia.

Por supuesto Candy, te quiero a ti… si no practicaré el celibato – sugirió él.

No dejaré mi carrera, por nadie – le advirtió.

No te lo estoy pidiendo – le aclaró el.

¿Qué viene después de esto? El anuncio a la prensa, el vestido y la fiesta – dijo ella acomodándose para abrazarlo.

Te faltó la boda por lo civil – sonrió mientras veía la expresión de asombro de Candy.

¿Estás jugando? – pretextó ella.

No – dijo serio.

¿Cuándo? – preguntó ella.

Iba a ser mañana, pero pasado mañana está bien – soltó como si nada, separándose y abriendo la portezuela.

Lo tenias planeado, ¿verdad? – le dijo ella mientras accedía al interior del auto. Gracias.

En parte, no sabía si ibas aceptar o no – le contestó una vez que hubo entrado él también.

¿Cuándo le dirás a la prensa? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Toma, página cuatro – la expresión de Candy era indescriptible, debió de haber tomado una foto, cuando le había dado el periódico.

No es cierto, a ver…- lo tomó de inmediato y buscó la página que le habían indicado.

¿De cuándo es esta edición? – preguntó inmediatamente.

De mañana, así que oficialmente tienes un día de comprometida, bueno más bien dos – comentó él.

¡Albert! Bueno mejor no te abrazo porque puedes ocasionar un accidente.

Pero no te escaparás – la amenazó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y efectivamente, no pudo escapar, cuando cerraron la puerta de su departamento, Candy tuvo que hacer otra excepción a la regla y cayeron uno en brazos del otro, mientras regulaban el sonido de sus corazones.

¿Otra excepción? – preguntó él mientras le besaba un seno.

Ya no son excepciones Albert, tengo que estudiar y además no he comido – se quejó amargamente.

Y ¿qué acabamos de hacer? – se burló el.

Albert, ponte serio…estuviste fabuloso – dijo volteándolo y besándolo nuevamente.

Igual tu – le dijo besándola.

Recuerdas la primera vez que pasó – le dijo soltando un suspiro.

Recuerdas que no fue precisamente aquí – se levantó y camino hasta el armario, sacando su pijama. Sí que lo recuerdo, quién iba a pensar que por poco nos descubre la tía abuela debajo del escritorio – sonrió mientras se ponía la ropa interior y poco después el pijama mientras él se deleitaba con esa angelical visión.

Un lugar tan añorado, por eso no he cambiado la alfombra que está debajo del escritorio – declaró.

¿En serio? – le preguntó impresionada.

Claro amor, tenía que conservar algo que me obsequiaste – le contestó él.

Fue… incómodo.

Delicioso para ser tu primera vez – le dijo Albert mientras se levantaba y sacaba el pantalón del pijama para colocárselo.

Si en verdad encantador – se besaron una vez más para dirigirse a la sala donde ya habían colocado los libros sobre la mesa.

_**Inicio del flash back**_

Como estaba planeado, la presentación del Jefe del Clan Andley se hizo con bomba y platillo, las personalidades más destacadas del ámbito empresarial y financiero se codeaban con la crema y nata de la sociedad de Illinois y sus alrededores. Lakewood fue adornada de lado a lado, las rosas blancas estaban por doquier, la tía abuela Elroy había mandado a George por Candice ya que debería estar presente en esa presentación costara lo que costara. Albert sólo pudo sonreír porque recién esa mañana había regresado del apartamento que compartía con Candy, del que nadie sabía y de que él se encargaría de que jamás lo supieran, increíblemente había pasado un mes donde procuraba a Candy. Albert le había regalado un precioso vestido color esmeralda como sus ojos, ella se encargaría del arreglo o al menos eso creía. Cuando Candy llegó a Lakewood, Archie, Stear y Annie se acercaron a platicar con ella sin antes abrazarla pues desde el entierro que no le habían visto ni visitado, ya que se había encargado de que no supieran en dónde vivía.

Albert esperaba ansioso en la biblioteca, se había asomado varias veces hasta que en esa ocasión logro verla, cerca de ella se encontraban sus sobrinos y se acercaban Elisa y Neil. Afortunadamente la abuela escogió ese momento para hacer la presentación.

"Bienvenidos sean a la mansión de Lakewood, les hemos invitado para la presentación del Patriarca de la Familia, William A. Andley, a quién recibiremos con un aplauso. Albert veía a Candy mientras se reunía con la señora Elroy, la observaba cuando platicaba con sus primos, cuando le tocó abrir el baile, caminó hasta ella y le pidió la pieza.

Candice ¿me permites este baile? – le dijo frente a sus demás sobrinos.

Por supuesto. ¿Qué pretendes Albert? – le preguntó cuando estuvieron en la pista de baile.

Eres mi protegida te acuerdas, ¡fiu, que bien te queda ese vestido! ¿Te gustó? – preguntó el comiéndosela con la mirada.

Es bellísimo, pero no te parece que está demasiado escotado – se quejó ella.

Para nada, todos los hombres te ven y en este momento me envidian por tenerte en mis brazos – le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Albert no deberías hacer esos comentarios me incómodas – le dijo haciéndole pucheros.

Pues mejor así, porque en este momento quiero sacarte de aquí y no precisamente para platicar – sonrió al decir esto.

No puedes irte, la tía Elroy te mataría – le informó al rubio sin percatarse de la connotación a la que Albert se refería.

Es cierto y lo hará, me permites llevarte al jardín personal cerca del la biblioteca – le pidió permiso.

Por supuesto, vamos – accedió.

Todos los ahí presentes no tomaban en cuenta con quién se retiraba, ya que al parecer no era una invitada más sino alguien que pertenecía a la familia. La llevó a la terraza y de ahí bajaron por una de las escaleras, dieron la vuelta y debajo de estas, había una pequeña puerta, la cual se dirigía en realidad a la biblioteca, ahí Candy caminó hasta la ventana que daba al jardín de las rosas.

¿Qué piensas? – le pregunto él, deleitándose con la figura que caminaba delante de él.

¿En qué peligramos? – le repreguntó. No pasa nada, le avisé a George que quería hablar contigo y que entretuviera a la tía Elroy.

Te extrañé esta tarde – le contó ella.

Yo todo el día, más cuando los Leagan llegaron – sonrió abrazándola.

Oye amor – se separo rodeando el sillón del escritorio.

Dime.

No me has dado mi beso de bienvenida – protestó ella mientras se paraba frente a él.

Oh es cierto, ven para que te dé tu beso de bienvenida – la jaló con un brazo para besarla mas cómodamente

Albert se apoderó de sus labios en cuanto ella se acercó, aprisionándola fuertemente disfrutó de aquellos labios que tenía apenas diez horas sin probar, dejaron de oír la música y los murmullos propios de la celebración, las puertas de la biblioteca se encontraban cerradas intencionalmente, como otras tantas cosas, él lo había planeado cuidadosamente, sólo estaban concentrados en sentirse, en saborearse y en amarse con los labios, ella interrumpió el beso para decirle…

Albert aquí no – apenas en un hilo de voz.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó divertido.

Porque nos van a descubrir – decía ella separando las manos de sus caderas.

No lo harán las puertas están cerradas – la besó. Además no creo poder regresar sin desvestirte con la mirada – le advirtió e hizo una excelente sugerencia.

Al menos no me harás daño – dijo ella, sonriendo como tonta.

No te lo haré, te lo juro – decía mientras la empujaba detrás del escritorio y le prometía algo con la mano derecha.

Albert…Albert te amo tanto; Albert soy…- se interrumpió sin decir nada exactamente.

Eres mía – declaro él.

Si soy tuya, pero también soy virgen – dijo ella abrazándole y poniendo su cara sobre el hombro de él.

Candy…estás segura, no preferirías que fuéramos al departamento – le sugirió él.

¿Me dejarías así por no hacerlo en un lugar bonito? – preguntó ella mirándolo y chupándose el dedo índice de su mano.

Es una tontería verdad – contestó él cuando vio ese sensual movimiento.

Si una tontería que tendré que corregir – dijo ella cuando comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Candy se echó a los brazos de Albert y comenzó a desvestirlo, él la rodó y la depositó en el escritorio que afortunadamente no tenía ningún papel encima, Albert ya no tenía saco, corbata ni camisa, sólo le quedaba el pantalón y la ropa interior, Albert le había quitado el vestido y en estos momentos se encontraba saboreando y dejando húmeda la gran extensión de piel con aroma a rosas, en cada rincón que encontraba procuraba dejar su huella.

Albert tienes un…preservativo – le preguntó ella jadeando.

Candy se asombró cuando hábilmente se despojó de la ropa que le sobraba y vio la extensión de su miembro, Albert abrió una caja que se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea y cuando había vuelto con ella, ya estaba preparado, la colocó en el borde del escritorio, pero se dio cuenta de que no cabían, entonces la tomó por las caderas y a continuación la alzó para depositarla en la alfombra donde se encontraba el sillón que ocupaba día a día, fue entonces cuando Candy lo aprisionó y este le hizo sentir el ardor de su miembro completamente en erección, Candy le había besado el cuello.

Albert, ya – lo apresuró.

No aún no, debo de prepararte – le instó a esperar.

No seas cruel – replicó.

No, aún no lo soy. Candy te amo y serás mía, no te impacientes – le hizo saber.

En esa habitación sólo se oían gemidos de pura pasión, Albert había preparado a Candy muy bien, había verificado el estado de excitación y logró penetrarla sin mayor problema, Candy dio un respingo cuando hubo atravesado el himen, después la danza de la pasión había comenzado; Candy buscó una nueva posición, se sentó sobre el miembro de él y comenzó a succionarlo lentamente, los jadeos hicieron presencia en tan solo unos minutos, de pronto se oyó un ruido proveniente de la puerta por la que ellos entraron, tuvieron que esconderse debajo del escritorio y Candy se movió tan rápido que pudo esconder toda la ropa con ellos.

Hay alguien aquí, mira que asegurar las puertas de la biblioteca, ¿a quién se le ha ocurrido tal disparate? George ¿quién aseguró las puertas? – le preguntó una enfurruñada señora Elroy.

Candy y Albert siguieron besándose pero sin hacer el menor ruido, mientras él le acariciaba los senos.

No sabría decirle señora Elroy – contesto George extrañado por el suceso

Por cierto no he visto a William desde hace un par de horas, ¿dónde está George? – quiso saber la señora Elroy.

Me dijo que tenía que hacer una llamada a Nueva York, pero creo que eso ha tardado un poco más de lo normal – informó el leal George.

¿No hueles como a rosas? Es extraño – comentó aspirando el perfume del ambiente.

Serán las del jardín – sugirió George.

Posiblemente, bueno salgamos, no es cortés dejar solos a los invitados – recomendó ella.

Por supuesto señora Elroy, pase usted – le dio el pase.

Cuando hubieron salido Albert siguió con lo que estaban haciendo hasta que alcanzaron el clímax, los dos se calmaron un poco y se vistieron rápidamente, después de besarse y salir corriendo y riendo, Albert salió por la entrada regular y Candy por el pasadizo que daba a las habitaciones de arriba.

William ¿dónde te habías metido? Llevo horas buscándote – exclamó la señora Elroy un tanto alterada.

La llamada de Nueva York se alargó más de lo que hubiese querido – dijo sin más.

Está bien, ya comencé a despedir a los invitados, ¿dormirás aquí? – le preguntó la señora Elroy al ver como observaba la puerta.

No tía tengo cosas que hacer en Chicago, además mi casera debe estar preocupada prometí que la ayudaría con su gata esta noche – aseguró él de que Candy lo hubiese escuchado.

Está bien, pero a partir de hoy, espero que sepas comportarte, no puedes cuidar animales en las horas de trabajo. Buenas noches – dijo ella saliendo enojada.

Buenas noches tía Elroy – dijo él mientras la sensual mujer que él amaba bajaba las escaleras.

Señorita Candice, ¿dónde había estado? – le preguntó George al verla un poco despeinada.

Me sentía un poco cansada así que me recosté un rato. Bueno es hora de irme – le comentó mientras buscaba su estola y bolso y se encaminaba a la salida.

¡Candy! – la llamó Albert.

Dígame señor Andley – le contestó muy solemnemente cosa que no le gustó, sobretodo porque lo que habían pasado recientemente.

Llámame Albert – le pidió a ella.

Dime Albert – le sonrió ella, ese era el mejor regalo del mundo, Albert estaba feliz.

Yo te llevaré, sirve que voy a dónde mi casera. – contestó el interpelado.

Está bien, supongo que no ganaría nada si me rehusara. Hasta luego George – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se adelantó ligeramente.

Hasta pronto señorita Candice. William - George sonrió y se retiró.

Si ganarás algo Candy – le advirtió él.

¡Ah sí! ¿qué cosa? – formuló una pregunta trémula cuando se subió al coche.

Lo más formidable de esta noche – la beso dulcemente.

¡Ah sí! ¡Miau! – exclamó mientras sonreía.

Sí, que te haga el amor hasta el amanecer – sugirió como una tentadora idea.

Albert había cumplido su palabra, le hizo el amor hasta el amanecer.

Candy – la llamó.

Sí.

¿Por qué yo? – le preguntó abrazándola.

Bueno tomando en cuenta que me llevas ocho años, no deberías estar regodeándote por haberlo hecho – le sonrió y se sonrojó fuertemente.

Sabes que no pienso así – le dijo él mirándola.

Buen punto, quise sentir tu piel y el calor de tu cuerpo. Sabes creo que comenzamos al revés – concluyó.

Según quién, ¿te arrepientes? – preguntó triste.

No para nada, nunca me arrepentiré de haberme entregado a ti – lo abrazó mientras le confesaba eso.

Yo tampoco permitiré que lo hagas, te amo preciosa – él no aceptó un no por respuesta.

Yo también – Candy se sonrió con él mientras se daban pequeños besos.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos y satisfechos por todo lo que había sucedido.

_**Fin del flash back**_

¿Cómo vamos? – preguntó Albert fijándose en el temario que había escrito Candy en una hoja.

Pues sólo falta un capítulo, pero tengo sueño - bostezó.

A ver amor, son las dos de la mañana, apurémonos porque tienes que dormir, el examen es dentro de seis horas – le dijo cuando vio su reloj.

No, lo cambiaron al medio día – le comentó de lo que el doctor Stevens les había avisado la última vez que lo vieron.

Pues más a mi favor, esta vez si te dejaré dormir – dijo sonriendo.

Bueno, entonces vamos al capítulo diecisiete – tomando el libro y buscando ese capítulo.

Está bien, ¿ya lo leíste? – Albert hizo una cara de asombro al ver que Candy ponía otra de desconcierto.

Sólo las primeras cinco páginas, dame eso – tomó él libro.

Ven acércate, quiero abrazarte mientras lo lees – le indicó donde sentarse.

Está bien señor Andley – ella obedeció y fue a su regazo directamente, para terminar ese capítulo y gozar del calor que emitía el cuerpo de Albert.

Les profeso mi agradecimientos a las siguientes chicas: **Diana 2000, Arly, Margarita, Noemi Cullen, Klayis Andrew, Ángeles de Andley, Liliana, Jenny, Paolau2, Kaludys Andrew y Lis g** y a todas las que no me pueden dejar un review pero que me leen cuando actualizo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**

Eran las nueve de la mañana, Candy ya estaba vestida y preparaba el desayuno, caminó hasta el dormitorio y comenzó a recoger lo que estaba tirado, después se dirigió a la cama.

Albert, despierta. Vamos a desayunar – lo movía pausadamente.

Cinco minutos – pidió Albert.

Oye eso lo digo yo – se rió sin darse cuenta que Albert deslizaba una mano hacia su cintura.

Quiero desayunarte a ti preciosa – la colocó por debajo de él para besarla.

Albert tengo que estar concentrada, casi no pude dormir – se quejó ella.

Vas a salir bien, siempre lo haces, además te tengo que consentir como mi novia porque mañana en la noche serás mi esposa – sonrió ante ella.

Albert no, vamos a desayunar, anda – le apuró sin acordarse de que él no traía ropa interior pues solo se había puesto el pantalón de la pijama sin nada encima. ¡Oh! – sintió su dura virilidad, nunca dejaría de impresionarla su ansiedad sexual.

Está bien, pero antes déjame verte, estas muy linda – le acarició el rostro con el pulgar.

Gracias, vamos – lo jaló hacía sí.

Bueno – se levantó precipitadamente a tomar el celular de la cómoda.

Hola joven William, ya vio el periódico de hoy – lo saludó y le preguntó George.

Hola George, buenos días. No, qué pasa, hay buenas noticias – preguntó él sabiendo de lo que hablaba.

Buenas quizás así sea, pero aquí se ha armado una revolución, la señora Elroy está furiosa y ha mandado a llamar a todos sus sobrinos para exigir explicaciones – le informó George.

Pues ¿qué dice? – preguntó el caminando detrás de Candy.

¿Estás sentado William? – preguntó asegurándose de ello.

George apenas me desperté.

Bueno, el periódico dice que alguien de Lakewood se casará en estos días, lo peor es que la señora Elroy ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto debido a tu ausencia – le explicó el remarcando "tu ausencia" firmemente.

Bueno y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo, George.

La señora me ha pedido que me comunique con usted para que venga a Lakewood – le soltó como si a Albert pudiera preocuparle lo que la señora Elroy pudiese averiguar.

Está bien George, quiero pedirte algo, dile a la señora Elroy que estoy viendo lo de un contrato en Europa que no es del todo mentira – sugirió Albert.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Candy cuando se dio cuenta de que él no había llegado a la cocina aún, Albert le hizo una seña de silencio.

Espera George, vuelvo en un momento – el teléfono lo dejó debajo de la almohada para que no se escuchase nada y la tomó de la mano, encaminándola a sentarse en la cama. La noticia en el periódico aceleró a mi tía, quiere que vuelva a Lakewood.

¿Lo harás? – le preguntó ella.

¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó él.

Pero me podría buscar en la universidad Albert – protestó ella.

No creo que se atreva, la noticia habla de un varón, bueno lo da por entendido – explicó el rubio con lógica.

¡Albert! – puso el grito en el cielo.

Ten calma mi cielo, espera – le pidió mientras sacaba el celular de donde lo había puesto.

Bueno, entonces George quisiera que vinieras al pueblo y te reunieras con nosotros en el parque – le explicó Albert.

Sí señor, cuando desea que lo vaya a ver – preguntó sin hacer caso al comentario, ya que se debió de haber equivocado.

Mañana por la noche, dile a mi tía que me tienes que llevar unos papeles de suma importancia, pero sólo si te pregunta, ya sabes qué hacer con el tiempo George – le hablaba en código.

Sí señor, ni una palabra de que me he comunicado con usted – repitió cansinamente.

Bueno George, te dejo porque me están preparando mi desayuno, hasta mañana, por cierto viste tu mejor traje – antes de colgar le recomendó.

Sí señor, lo veré mañana. "nosotros…me están preparando" Oh no, Albert se va a casar, él es el que se casa – concluyó sorprendido.

¿Por qué le dijiste eso, Albert? – lo reprendió.

Porque recuerdas que él es tu tutor, cuando decidiste que era una "aberración" relacionarte conmigo de una manera distinta a la de ser tu padre, le pedí un favor a George, sigues siendo parte de mi familia, pero ahora eres mi protegida por parte de George – le explicó lo que se había hecho en ese momento.

Lo siento Albert, pobre George – sonrió mientras él se le acercaba peligrosamente.

¿Por qué pobre? – preguntó sonriente.

Porque seguramente él será nuestro testigo o me equivoco – le soltó, sabía que era lista pero no perspicaz.

Oh, no había pensado en eso, de hecho él te entregará en el altar – lo dijo en voz alta.

¿Qué…? Es broma, me estás diciendo que también nos casaremos por la iglesia – preguntó hablando tan rápido que ni cuenta se había dado.

Sí, eso mismo le estoy diciendo señorita. Es un mecanismo de seguridad, la tía no se atreverá a separarnos y en vista de que nos hemos adelantado a todo te comunico que tu vestido será traído mañana por la mañana – dijo el rubio abriendo los brazos.

Albert, Albert, te adoro y qué sorpresa. ¿Cómo es el vestido? – corrió hacia él, esperando ser atrapada entre esos fuertes brazos, después preguntó por el vestido, qué vestido.

Ah, recuerdas cuando fuimos de compras a Chicago – le sonrió mientras le besaba.

¿Te acuerdas del vestido que me gustó? ¡Increíble! – dijo ella notablemente sorprendida.

Ni tanto Candy, para eso tengo buena memoria, estaba soñado el vestido, pero no precisamente por el modelo sino por esas curvas…- la miró alejándose un poco, imaginando el grupo de curvas que tenía Candy.

Albert, te amo – se abrazó a él.

Igual yo nena, pero luego del examen te dejo que me hagas el amor toda la noche, ahora hay que apresurarnos – bromeó con ella.

¿A qué te refieres con apresurarnos? – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

A que voy a ir a la universidad contigo, quiero abrazarte cuando hayas concluido tu examen, solo te falta un año – dijo él muy sorprendido y feliz.

Si pero también los dos de residencia y el de servicio, la especialización – comenzó a enumerarlas.

Ah doctora, pretendes castigarme – se quejó.

No, mi trabajo será duro, pero estoy segura que podremos acomodarnos – le dio otro beso.

De eso me encargo yo, estos meses de asueto serán nuestra luna de miel – comentó él.

De verdad, pensé que nos la íbamos a pasar aquí – sonrió, se preguntaba cuándo iba a dejar de sorprenderla.

Por supuesto que no, te llevaré de viaje – le informó.

Me parece estupendo, pero no gastarás mucho – Albert soltó una gran carcajada, gastar en ella es lo que menos le importaba.

No, de hecho voy a ir a México por unos negocios, así que será la excusa perfecta para llevar a mi adorable esposa de viaje.

De luna de miel ¿a México? – exclamó ella.

Por cierto, hablando de luna de miel – prosiguió él.

No Albert, no puedo embarazarme – sabiendo que a eso se refería su silencio.

Ni una vez – le preguntó.

No, la píldora tampoco me cae del todo bien, olvídalo – la otra alternativa tampoco le hacía gracia.

Solo una – pidió él.

Lo pensaré, ahora cómo quieres los blanquillos – fue muy fácil, pero sabía que no iba a rendirse ante el tema.

Revueltos están bien – sonrió sentándose a la mesa y sorbiendo un poco de café.

Unos revueltos a la orden. Albert – le llamó.

Dime.

Deja de mirarme así, por cierto y cuándo publicarás las fotos de la boda, porque me imagino que tendremos fiesta – exigió una respuesta.

Si una muy particular, tus primos también irán a la boda. Las fotografías se publicarán justo cuando ya hayamos subido al avión – la miró detenidamente.

Los chicos irán, ¿qué dices? – se expresó.

Sí, los chicos irán, pero no verán al novio hasta después – sonrió mientras le ponía mantequilla a un pan tostado.

¿Y la tía abuela? – preguntó ella curiosa.

¿Qué hay con ella? No podrá venir, George la mandará a ver a los Leagan para una propuesta – le dijo sin más.

Se enojará – dijo ella al ver que todo lo tenía planeado.

Es su problema Candy, no tengo por qué darle cuentas de mi vida privada, ni de con quién me quedo, ni con quién ando, ni como deseo estar en tus brazos, ni cuántas veces te deseo en el día, ni mucho menos cuántas veces te hago el amor, ¿me entiendes? – le explicó mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Rebelde – lo nombró.

Jajaja aprendí de la mejor – levantándose y caminando hacia ella.

Mi caso es diferente – alegó ella.

Tu caso me enseñó a decidir y luchar por lo que quiero, así que eres un buen caso, buenísimo – la miró con labia.

Albert, ¿cuándo dejarás de pensar de mí en esa forma? – le preguntó.

Bueno, sinceramente, espero que nunca – la dejó ahí plantada y ansiosa.

Más te vale, Albert los huevos…se queman – salió corriendo al ver que había humareda sobre el techo de la cocina.

Jajajaj creo que ya no se pueden salvar preciosa – rió él por lo bajo.

¡Albert jajaja! – sonreía justo cuando ella había recibido varias sorpresas ese día, se casaría era lo importante debido a que lo amaba, lo amaba más que a su vida.

Me encanta verte sonreír – le dijo él.

A mí me encanta que vivas conmigo y de mañana en adelante viviremos juntos toda la vida – le advirtió.

Toda la vida – declaró el.

¡Uy es muy tarde! Albert creo que será mejor saltarnos el desayuno – dijo al ver que el tiempo avanzaba en el reloj.

Ah no, ven, deja eso y acompáñame a la habitación, estaré listo rápido y pasaremos a desayunar cerca de la universidad – la jaló hasta la habitación.

Está bien, pero apresúrate – la apuró.

Enseguida señorita…- le dirigió un saludo militar y se metió a bañar.

Albert se desvistió rapidísimo y entró a la regadera, pensando que mañana tendría a Candy para él sólo, justo como él la necesitaba; ya después la convencería de no cuidarse porque hasta ese momento, era cliente habitual de la farmacia que estaba a la vuelta del departamento. Candy se asomó al cuarto de baño, le encantaba verlo bañarse, cada gota que resbalaba por su cuerpo musculoso, se imaginaba como quisiera ser parte de esas gotas, para sentir su calor, pero cuando menos se lo espero, él le dijo.

¡Hey Candy! ¿Qué ves?

A ti mi amor, adoro verte cuando te estás bañando – explicó ella sonrojada.

Ah sí, envidiosa – le espetó.

¿Por qué lo dices? - la había atrapado en una mentira.

Confiesa, quisieras ser una de estas gotitas de agua, ¿verdad? – se burlaba abiertamente.

Albert eres brujo, jajaja. Pero no te escaparás esta noche – le advirtió mientras salía de la regadera, tomando dos toallas, con una se secaba y la otra se la amarraba a la cintura.

Lo sé, no pediré rescate – al sentir que se asomaba un bulto cerca de su ingle.

Amor apresúrate – dijo al ver esto y salió de la habitación.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban prácticamente almorzando, cuarenta y cinco minutos después se encaminaban a la universidad, pero debido a los exámenes finales no había donde estacionarse así que mientras Albert buscaba un lugar a unas cuadras de ahí, Candy se dirigió a los sanitarios de la universidad a asearse. Cuando hubo terminado, salió y estaba observando cómo preparaban la sala para exámenes, los nervios eran apenas suficientes y por lo demás, ella supo que la hora se acercaba cuando alguien la llamó por su nombre.

Candice, buenos días – la llamó la señora Elroy.

Buenos días tía abuela, ¿cómo está? – dijo ella sorprendida, mirando hacia todos lados, sabía que estos iban a ser grandes problemas si lo veía con ella.

Bien Candice, venía a verte para que me digas si sabes algo de esta noticia – le extendió el periódico en la página cuatro.

Oh…no, no lo sabía, casi no leo los periódicos. Usted ha averiguado algo, de qué se trata – preguntó Candice tratando de divisar a Albert.

Señorita Andley, espero que haya aprovechado estas semanas para su examen – se acercó el doctor Stevens.

Si doctor Stevens, lo he aprovechado muy bien – contestó saludándolo.

Por cierto, puede contactar a su tutor, el comité de evaluaciones quiere hablar con él – le preguntó mirando a la otra señora.

Ah sí y para qué, si se puede saber – insistió la tía Elroy.

Señora usted debe ser la abuela de esta jovencita, pues puede estar orgullosa ya que la señorita ha obtenido una beca para estudiar el año de practica en el hospital Santa Juana de Chicago, por lo que su tutor debe venir a la premiación, no le parece – le explicó dándole las buenas nuevas.

¿En serio? – sorprendida e incrédula

Si lo puedo asegurar, ya que solo le falta este examen para concluir su segundo año y estamos seguros que no nos desilusionará. Además la beca ya esta asignada por el mejor promedio de esta universidad. Así que ya sabes jovencita, tu tutor tiene que asistir seguramente estará orgulloso de tus logros. Con su permiso, tengo que alistar los exámenes - se despidió olvidándose que no solo se encontraba Candy sino también su tía Elroy.

Pase usted, doctor Stevens – Candy lo observó hasta que se desapareció.

Candice por qué no nos habías dicho y justo ahora que William no se encuentra en Lakewood, por cierto no sabes dónde está ¿o sí? – la tía Elroy insistía en el mismo tema.

No congenio mucho con la familia, tía Elroy – decía esto mientras a lo lejos veía a Albert caminando distraído hacia ellas.

Candy se apresuró a sacar su celular del bolso, ya que sonaba.

Bueno, ¡hola Annie! ¿Cómo estás? – saludó ella a la persona que se encontraba en la otra línea.

Espera Candy, amor… yo no soy Annie – le recordó.

Si amiga, mira la verdad no sé, estoy por entrar a mi examen y tengo aquí enfrente a la Tía Elroy, déjame que salga y te busco – le informó.

¡La tía Elroy! ¿Dónde? – preguntó escondiéndose en la entrada.

Si, aquí – esperando que Albert entendiera lo que se le estaba diciendo.

Espera me esconderé en la biblioteca y luego te busco – acordó con ella.

Sí claro, bueno me voy, están por entrar – se despidió y antes de colgar se escuchó.

Gracias mi amor.

De nada, hasta luego – hecho esto. Annie le envía saludos.

Gracias Candice, en vista de que no has recibido noticias de William me retiro, para que te tranquilices y entres a tu examen.

Gracias tía Elroy, me dio gusto verla. Hasta pronto – cuando se percató de que había subido a la limosina que la trajo hasta la universidad, fue a la biblioteca a buscar a Albert. Albert, ¿estás aquí? –preguntó quedamente.

Si mi amor qué lista eres, si tía Elroy me hubiera encontrado seria un sacrificio – se quejó de la tortura Andley, como la llamaba desde hacía dos años.

Anda averiguando cuál de sus sobrinos no le ha informado de su boda, espera, a George no le has avisado que informe a los chicos – recayó en el problema.

No exactamente – le dijo tocándole la nariz con el dedo.

¡Albert!

Se les informó, pero más cómo una reunión secreta.

Bueno, luego hablaremos de eso, además como el tutor de mi tutor te informo que George y tú tendrán que presentarse la próxima semana en el auditorio de la universidad con el decano.

¿Qué hiciste? – recordando que cuando le hablaba el decano era para informarle sobre alguna travesura de Candy.

Algo muy, muy bueno, sé que me darás algo más que tus felicitaciones – se chupó la punta del dedo.

Candy… dime ¿qué es? – se excitó pero resistió no podía más con no saber a qué se refería.

Ya lo sabrás. Te veo en tres horas – despidiéndose con una mano.

Suerte amor mío, se que lo lograrás – le gritó desde el pasillo.

Candy había sido la última en entregar el examen, recogió sus cosas, salió y estaba feliz.

Albert, estás aburrido – después de la vuelta quinientas.

Dime a qué me debo de atener – increíble el señor William Albert Andley preocupado por la entrevista con el decano, quien pudiera decirlo.

Sr. Andley – lo llamó el doctor Stevens hijo.

Si – respondió fijándose que no era el señor entrado en años que Candy le platicaba.

Qué gusto me da verlo, soy el doctor Stevens Jr., profesor de biomédica de Candice, precisamente el decano quería hablar con usted – amenazó a Albert con la misma solicitud que su padre había informado a la tía Elroy.

¡Ah sí! – miró de reojo a Candy con una mirada por demás reprobadora.

Candy ¿no le has dicho? – le preguntó a ella.

No Tom, preferí que tu padre y el decano le dijeran, aunque preferiría que el decano hablara en privado con él.

No, no necesita decírmelo el decano – sulfuraba mientras Tom y Candy se veían a los ojos.

Jajaja señor Andley no es lo que usted se imagina, no es nada malo, no le vamos a dar malas noticias del comportamiento de Candy, al contrario. Pero mi niña es…no no puedo decir nada – se quedó observando el anillo de su dedo.

¿Qué pasa? - "mi niña", que se pensaba con llamarla así. ¿Qué pasa doctor Stevens? – solicitó Albert.

Bueno eh…ese es un anillo de compromiso, no es así Candy – refirió al mencionado anillo.

Ah esto, si, me voy a casar en unos días – le mostró el anillo por demás sorprendente.

Qué buenas noticias niña y por qué no me lo habías dicho cuando estaba tu tía, aunque ahora que me lo dices ella no se veía muy feliz – criticó rudamente. Yo estaba ahí parado justo detrás de ella y tu tenías una cara de espanto que ni cuenta te diste que era yo quien acompañaba a mi padre.

Hemos tenido algunas diferencias – respondió Candy.

Ah ya veo, qué entrometido soy, verdad Candice. Por cierto, ¿quién es el afortunado?

Yo – se adelantó Albert.

¿Cómo? Sabe que eso va contra la ley de este país, es…Dios mío, no puedo ni pronunciarlo, es ¡incesto! – le dijo Tom muy enojado.

Espera Tom, mi tutor no es el señor Andley… desde hace dos años – trató de explicarle.

Ah no, entonces ¿quién es? – por lo visto Tom esperaba una respuesta rápida.

George Johnson, es una larga historia, luego te la contaré con lujo de detalles y Albert no es mi padre, sabes que soy adoptada, Albert es mi tutor y después por azares del destino nos conocimos y estamos por casarnos, entiendes – le dijo que se callara con la mirada ya que Albert se encontraba un poco incómodo.

Me has sorprendido, señor Andley una disculpa, pero Candy cuando le cuentes a alguien más este asunto, no lo sueltes de ese modo o le dará un infarto, así que la señora Elroy no lo sabe – le dijo él sonriendo.

No, aún no, pero créeme que se enterará, mi padre me ha dicho que se entregarán esta semana – le informó.

No se podría después – preguntó ella.

Lo hablaré con el decano, bueno Candy te espero en la reunión, que seguramente será cuando entremos de las vacaciones, disfrútalas y feliz luna de miel – le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias – titubeó Albert con mirada asesina.

Gracias Tom, pero estoy segura de que entiendes por qué es secreto verdad – le reiteró la situación.

Si Candy, yo no sé nada, además que con la noticia que le di a tu tía no creo que sospeche de lo otro – se despidió mandándole un beso al aire.

Albert vámonos – lo jaló de la mano pero él no se movía.

¿Quién es él, Candy? – preguntó bastante molesto.

Ah vamos Albert, si tú no eres celoso – le decía aguantando una risotada.

¿Quién es…ese doctorcito? – preguntó nuevamente.

Jajajaja ¡Ay Albert! Es mi hermano – le dijo caminando.

Pensé que eras tú sola, por qué no me dijiste que tenías hermanos – le insistió a hablar del tema.

Porque no los tengo, Tom se crió conmigo en el Hogar de Ponny, vamos celosito – lo jaló nuevamente.

Ay amor, discúlpame, no sabía, nunca he sido celoso, es que te amo tanto que el solo mencionar cosas como "mi niña" o Candy, me pone de un humor – decía sonrojándose.

A ver – se detuvo y le tomó el rostro. ¿Quién va a pasar toda la vida haciéndome el amor?

Yo, por supuesto que yo – sonrió y la abrazó besándola amorosamente.

Entonces vámonos porque me la debes – ella hizo lo mismo y comenzó a caminar cadenciosamente.

Espera Candy – le instó.

Les agradezco a las chicas: Angeles de Andley, Klayis Andrew, Noemi Cullen, Margarita, Arly y Diana por seguirme en esta historia y anímense a leerme. ¡Feliz Lectura!


	6. Chapter 6

Chicas les traigo otro capítulo esperando que les este gustando la historia, por cierto estos capítulos le darán un inicio más sensual a los próximos capítulos, ya entenderán por qué, bueno me despido y las veo en el otro. Saludos, Pathya.

**Capítulo V**

En efecto, no tuvo que esperar más, cuando llegaron al edificio de apartamentos y se dirigían al elevador, el señor Carter, su portero, le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Buenas tardes señorita Andley – saludó cortésmente el hombre.

Señor Carter, le he dicho que me llame Candy – le pidió pausadamente.

Sí claro, Candy, ah sí, mira, te llegó esto – le sacó un porta trajes blanco con el logotipo de la tienda en Chicago.

¡Albert es el vestido! Gracias señor Carter, hasta luego – salió corriendo hacia el elevador.

Adiós Candy, joven Albert – se despidió de ella y saludó con una afirmación.

Señor Carter con su permiso – se disculpó Albert quien iba siguiendo a Candy de cerca, quería ver su expresión cuando lo montara en el maniquí.

Saliendo del elevador se apuró a abrir la puerta, comenzó a abrir el porta trajes en el cual venía empaquetado el vestido y lo sacó, se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, lo puso en un maniquí que sacó del armario y lo colocó ahí mientras Albert la veía emocionada. El traje de novia era espectacular, sencillo, pero elegante, ya que estaba bordado con cristales Swaroski en aplicaciones, también tenía un prendedor al frente que Candy no había visto en ese vestido a la altura de la cintura, elaborado en diamantes, suelto desde la cadera y sin un hombro, era sencillamente algo que había logrado Albert en dos años, él sabía que Candy tenía un cuerpo bonito, así que se propuso sembrar en ella el mostrarlo, no sólo para su deleite sino para que ella no se avergonzara de ser bella, tan dentro como por fuera.

Es un sueño Albert – dijo suspirando.

Recuerdas el vestido agua que te pusiste en esa ocasión, este te queda mejor – afirmó viéndola sonreír.

Si, casi son iguales – replicó ella.

Sé que con este te verás mejor, además es fácil que quitar – dijo lamiéndose los labios.

Ay mi amor, no será necesario quitarlo – se arrojó en sus brazos.

¡Candy! Jajajaja.

Oye amor, pero el vestido de chicago no tenía este broche – se acercó a él.

¿Ya lo viste de cerca? - le preguntó cuando ella lo observaba detenidamente.

Es en serio, una , ay amor, está precioso – sonrió mientras lo analizaba mejor.

Lo mandé hacer, Candy y Albert, quedó bien, es de brillantes de dos kilates cada uno – le explicó, seguramente la montura era de oro blanco.

Está precioso – le dijo a él dándole un beso tierno.

Ah mira, esta es una sorpresa porque si lo quitas de aquí, puede ser un adorno para vestidos o para la cabeza y si le sacas esta cadena un collar – Candy se sorprendió como si tuviera juguete nuevo.

Está increíble, ahora por eso te mereces un súper premio – le dijo ella acercándose.

Ah sí y ¿cuál es ese súper premio?

Candy no le dio respuesta, comenzó a besarlo y su demanda cada vez se volvía a exigencia, sus besos con sabor a fresas lo estaban perdiendo, Candy metió los dedos entre su largo cabello, lo llevo hacia atrás, directo a su cama, él se quitó los zapatos y Candy se detuvo.

Te voy a dar algo que siempre has deseado – le dijo con voz sensual.

Comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, para después comenzar a desabrochar el traje que llevaba puesto, de un sola pieza; Albert se quedó atónito, debajo de este solo llevaba una pequeña tanga y ninguna otra cosa más, Candy tenía encendidas las mejillas y sus ojos le decían que lo deseaban.

Candy cuando compraste eso.

La semana pasada te gusta.

Candy comenzó a besarlo desde los ojos, Albert comenzó a masajearle los senos, de ahí se dirigió a la cintura y después a las nalgas, se sentía delicioso, su piel estaba tan suave que él esperaría algo más. Candy soltó uno de los extremos de la tanga y esta se cayó sobre el pecho de Albert, así que ella ardiendo de deseo bajó el rostro hasta la virilidad de él que estaba en una indecisión. Con los dientes abrió el cinturón, el botón y al último bajó el cierre, Albert sonrió.

Ella comenzó a morderle la pelvis hasta que llegó a su virilidad, comenzó a tocarlo con la cara y luego lo introdujo en su pequeña boca, lo agarró desprevenido que cuando hizo la primera succión respingo.

Candy…ah, delicioso…cuando…cuando aprendiste a hacer eso.

Pero ella no le respondía, quería atormentarlo aún más, sólo metió las manos para despojarlo del pantalón y la ropa interior, siguió su trabajo, excitarlo en demasía, hasta que lo soltó y le quitó la playera que aún portaba, luego ella se soltó los rizos, unos caían sobre su espalda y otros sobre sus pechos; y mientras veía esos labios que lo desarmaban ella le dirigió las manos a su cintura para después restregarse con los senos desde la pelvis de él hasta sus labios, de donde había sacado tanta sensualidad, él se estremeció, cuando hubo llegado hasta depositar los senos en su cara, Candy se encorvó hacia adentro y le ofreció cada uno de ellos para que los chupara y mordiera amorosamente, hasta entonces él dirigía las sesiones de amor mientras ella aprendía, cada una tendría que ser diferente, pero esta vez ella lo había sorprendido. Acto seguido, bajó a besarlo mientras sonreía.

¿Preparado? – le preguntó con los ojos de brillante deseo.

El sólo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación. Se levantó y se colocó sobre la pelvis de él, después sin ningún miramiento introdujo el miembro inflamado de él dentro de ella, sin preservativo, se sentía espectacular, piel con piel, sus movimientos fueron lentos y cadenciosos, era la primera vez que él la había visto desinhibida, hacía apenas unas horas que le había negado el placer de sentir su humedad y ahorita era lo que más le importaba, ella comenzó a llevar el ritmo más rápido, después se jaló hacia atrás con respecto a que cambiaran de posición, Albert estaba encantado, de ahí en adelante, la disfrutó completamente, disfrutaba de su humedad, de sus avances y algunas cosas más que ella le tenía preparadas. Después de una hora de eróticos movimientos, Albert esperó que ella llegara al clímax primero, dándole la última estocada donde regó su simiente, se dejaron caer extasiados de amor, sensualidad y erotismo.

¡Candy, me has sorprendido! – decía él notablemente amoroso, dándole pequeños besos en la boca.

Estamos igual, si antes me encantabas ahora eres lo máximo. Se siente diferente, podría decir que exquisito – le mordió el labio sensualmente.

Te lo dije, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión? – preguntó curioso mientras dirigía sus besos a sus senos.

No cambié de opinión, pero estoy dentro de mis días seguros. Cuando sea la luna de miel no lo estaré – le explicó.

Así que por eso me dijiste en la mañana que hoy me harías el amor – preguntó intentando asociar.

Si, ¿te gustó tu sorpresa? – le preguntó.

Me encantó, me encanta estar dentro de ti y más aún que descanse ahí, aunque creí que era por el vestido – tenía que deshacerse de ese precepto.

En parte, como me mirabas con demasiada atención pues me excitaste tanto que opté por seducirte – le dijo apretándolo un poco. Te amo Albert.

Te amo Candice Andley.

En cambio en la mansión todo era caos, la matrona no había bajado a comer en todo el día, los chicos estaban en una plática amena.

Si no eres tú Stear, ni yo, el único que falta es el tío William concluyó sabiamente Archie.

Perdón, Albert no lo creo, además el sábado no se puede hacer fiesta por lo de Anthony – recordó Annie.

La tía abuela sigue hecha una furia, da miedo – dijo Stear.

Sí, se atrevió ir a ver a Candy, cómo si ella supiese eso – dijo Patty.

Bueno Stear, ¿qué harán mañana en la noche? – preguntó Annie.

No tengo ningún plan – dijo él.

Seguro, entonces te invito a una fiesta sorpresa – le sonrió a su cuasi cuñada.

Pero Stear, no te acuerdas que nos llegó una invitación para asistir a una fiesta sorpresa – le recordó Patty.

¡Ah sí! No me acordaba, nos citaron en el parque del pueblo – les contó a los chicos.

¡Qué extraño! A mí también – declaró Archie.

Lo mismo digo – afirmó Annie.

Esperen nos invitaron a los cuatro, increíble – dijo Patty.

¿Quién los invitó a ustedes? - les preguntó Patty.

No lo sé, la carta no tenía remitente sólo un apartado postal, pero es una boda – contestó Annie.

Una boda, no será la boda del periódico ¿o sí? – preguntó Stear.

Ya lo veremos – dijeron al unísono Annie y Patty, totalmente embelesadas.

Candy y Albert se la pasaron en arrumacos toda la tarde y muy entrada la madrugada, durmieron hasta tarde. Los chicos se prepararon con sus mejores galas y llegada la noche llegaron al parque, ahí se encontraba un camino iluminado por velas aromáticas color blanco con esencia de rosas, al final del camino había una entrada a una capilla. Donde los capiteles estaban adornados con orquídeas y rosas, dentro de esta había bancos hechos de piedra, cuando llegaron cada pareja se posicionó en cada lado, Stear y Archie del lado izquierdo y Annie y Patty del lado derecho, también había arribado un padre, algunos minutos después. George había seguido las mismas instrucciones, un chico de unos dieciséis años estaba esperándolo en la entrada, le dio una nota en la que decía:

Candy se había preparado hacía horas, la limusina los recogió por separado, Albert iba enfundado en un traje de seda italiana color crudo que hacia juego con el vestido de Candy y antes de salir tomó una parte del ramo de ella y lo colocó en la solapa para irse dos horas antes pues aún debía de preparar algunas cosas. Candy por su lado se recogió el cabello y se colocó una tiara que venía con el vestido para luego posicionar un velo corto sobre la cabeza, el vestido dejaba poco a la imaginación y al salir del apartamento el señor Carter la felicitó, después la ayudó a subir al coche y cuando llegó al camino de velas, se sorprendió por la belleza con la cual se adornó todo, de entre los arboles salieron la Señorita Ponny y la Hermana María, cada una le dieron algo prestado y algo azul, lo nuevo fue la tiara de diamantes que Albert le había regalado.

Señorita Ponny, ¡qué sorpresa! –dijo ella al verlas.

El señor Andley nos avisó y no podíamos dejar de asistir, mi niña se nos casa Hermana María – dijo emocionada la madre mayor.

Hermana María ¿dónde ha dejado a los chicos? – se sorprendió de no verlos por ningún lado

Están en la capilla Candy, ¿te acompañamos? – sugirió la Hermana María.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la entrada de la capilla un sorprendido George la divisó.

¡Hola George! – Candy lo saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Señorita Candy, ¿usted va a casarse? – preguntó extrañado mientras Candy le sonreía.

Soy Candy, George – por lo visto repetiría toda su vida.

Candy, ¿con quién te casas? – preguntó George.

Eso no puedo decírtelo, pero como sabrá usted es mi tutor, así que debe entregarme – le dijo poniéndose del lado derecho y preparándose para caminar hacia el altar.

¡Qué honor Candy! No es que me queje, pero y William – preguntó por él.

No lo sé, pero ven George que el novio debe estar impaciente – le dijo riendo por lo bajo.

Por supuesto – se colocó a la izquierda de Candy, mientras esperaban la marcha nupcial.

Candy y George se colocaron a la entrada, la marcha nupcial comenzó y los primeros invitados se asombraron de ver a Candy, en un vestido sencillo, pero por demás elegante, comenzaron a caminar, sonriendo por saber quién era el novio, estaban completamente intrigados. Cuando hubo llegado, el padre preguntó:

¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?

George Johnson, padre – George le dio la mano de Candy y el padre la tomó, después cuando estaba por depositar la mano en el aire, Albert se acercó rápidamente sin voltear. Candy se sorprendió ya que él se había recortado el cabello. Archie sólo dijo.

¡Anthony, imposible!

Así comenzó la ceremonia, los chicos no entendían lo que sucedía, era cierto que Anthony estuviese vivo, pero no podría ser. Cuando llegó la hora de los votos y el intercambio de anillos, comprendieron muchas cosas y se dieron cuenta que la tía abuela no estaba en la ciudad, por eso no podría impedir esta locura.

Yo Candice White Johnson, te acepto a ti William Albert Andley como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de mi vida – dijo Candy con una sonrisa verdadera y colocándole el anillo a Albert.

¿Qué, Candy Johnson? Desde cuando es Johnson, George.

Es Albert, Stear, no Anthony – le explicó lo que acababan de descubrir.

Silencio joven Archie después se lo explico – pidió el consejero del rubio.

Yo William Albert Andley, te acepto a ti Candice White Johnson como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de mi vida – Albert le colocó su argolla mientras decía las mismas palabras dichas por su novia.

Lo que Dios a unido nunca lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia – sugirió el padre.

Era una felicidad saberla como su esposa, se voltearon y Albert levantó el velo, lo depositó sobre la nuca y enseguida la besó, un casto beso porque después no tendría piedad de ella. Minutos después se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar.

Annie, Patty – Candy corrió hacia ellas cuando las había visto.

Candy qué felicidad, nos sorprendiste eh. Felicidades Albert – dijeron una vez más.

Gracias chicas y ustedes no nos felicitarán – les agradeció a las chicas, pero los chicos tenían cara de sorprendidos y Archie más molesto que nunca.

No puedes negarnos que para todos es algo que no nos esperábamos tío – dijo Archie con un tono de reprobación.

A vamos chicos, ustedes solo tenían que estar felices por nosotros – dijo Albert intercambiando expresiones.

Si lo estamos creo…pero no conformes por la idea. Quiero explicaciones – urgió Archie.

No se las pensamos dar, además lo que querían era verme casado no, pues ya lo hice – contestando Albert un tanto molesto.

Pero no con Candy, la tía abuela no lo iba a permitir – repitió lo que la tortura Andley había dicho en la mañana de el día anterior.

Lo sabíamos, decidimos no dar explicaciones, así que no agüemos la fiesta. ¿Nos vamos Candy? – le pidió Albert a su esposa.

Por supuesto, los vemos en la recepción, Hermana María, Señorita Ponny lleven a los niños – sugirió Candy mientras caminaba con Albert fuera de la capilla, alejándose del mal humor y de las preguntas.

Por supuesto Candy, allá te vemos – alzó una mano indicándole agradecimiento. Annie podríamos irnos contigo.

Por supuesto, Patty, Stear vengan con nosotras – le pidió a ellos que le ayudasen a transportar a los chicos del hogar.

Señora, señoritas, joven el joven William ha donado su limusina ya que él se irá en la de Candy – explicó el hombre.

Claro que no te irás sin mi Annie, si mal no recuerdas viniste conmigo – explotó Archie.

Si lo recuerdo, pero yo quiero asistir y compartir la felicidad de mi hermana y su esposo, si tú no quieres ir es tu decisión, con permiso. Vámonos Hermana María, Señorita Ponny, síganme – explicó ella y les llamó para que se reuniesen y pudieran separarse parara abordar las limusinas.

Pues digan y hagan lo que quieran, no pretendo ir – Archie hizo berrinche.

Pues allá tu hermano, por lo que se ve ni a Annie le importan tus berrinches – sonrió el dejándolo hacer rabietas.

Albert, creo que sí les sorprendió – mencionó Candy.

Eso esperaba ahora que tenemos dos horas solitos, paseemos por este lugar, no lo conocía – dijo admirando la decoración, en verdad se habían esmerado.

Y la Hermana María y La Señorita Ponny, los niños – mencionaba preocupada de su traslado.

Ellos se llevaron mi limusina ya que me iré en la tuya, señora Andley.

Ah en ese caso, creo que mejor deberías acompañarme – dijo ella seductora.

Qué vamos hacer señora Andley, qué bien se escucha, verdad Candy – le preguntó mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Recuerdas que te dije que aprovecharía la seguridad y que además no era necesario que me lo quitaras – hizo mención de otros recuerdos.

¡Ajá! Pero, ¿Candy no te atreverías? – le dijo sin poder creerlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI**

Candy se subió a la limusina, el chofer no estaba ya que ella lo había despachado y lo recogerían en dos horas en una cafetería, ella se subió y se colocó el vestido por arriba de la cintura, Albert subió después, ambos siguieron la danza de la pasión y una hora más tarde.

Candy…Candy…Candy…traviesa – Albert sonrió y soltó una carcajada mientras acaricibia con el índice el brazo de ella.

¡Ay amor! No te quejes, me ha fascinado, ¿a ti no? – dijo ella especialmente excitada.

Si amor, pero nos esperan. Por cierto y ¿el chofer? – preguntó extrañado al no verlo aparecerse por ahí.

Está en la cafetería, cerca del hotel donde será la cena – le informó.

¿Conduciré hasta allá? – le preguntó tratando de levantarse.

No está lejos, bueno habrá que apurarnos porque es tarde – dijo ella notablemente acalorada.

Me encantó mi sorpresa, gracias señora Andley – la besó rápidamente.

A mí más, fue erótico – dijo ella pestañeando.

Se acomodaron las ropas, luego ella sacó una cajita de debajo de la repisa de la limusina y la abrió, de ahí sacó una hermosa tanga y se la puso. Albert sonreía de la travesura de Candy, no se esperaba aquel atrevimiento por parte de ella y menos que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pasaron por Arthur, el chofer de la feliz pareja y llegaron al hotel, los flashazos de la cámara de George no se dejaron esperar, los acompañó a la cena y después en la mesa de los festejados se dispusieron a platicar amenamente y comenzaron el interrogatorio.

¿Desde cuándo son novios? – preguntó Annie.

Desde hace dos años, nos conocimos en el entierro de Anthony – explico Albert.

Ah si no perdieron el tiempo. ¡Pero es tu hija Albert o debo decir William! – soltó enfadado Archie.

Ya no, dejó de serlo hace un año y once meses – dijo George. Candy es mi hija ahora.

Pero George ¿te prestaste a este juego? – le preguntó Archie indignado.

No es un juego joven Archie, yo tampoco lo sabía, en parte – explicó un risueño George.

No puedo creerlo, nadie sabía quién eras Candy ni tu propio padre – recalcando la palabra padre.

No podría saberlo Archie, me dejé de ocupar de ella por los negocios de mi familia recuerdas – dijo el rubio tratando de ocultar su enojo.

Bueno pues a nosotras si nos agrado la sorpresa tío, verdad Patty – dijo Annie.

Sí – contestó la interpelada.

Y ¿en donde vivirán? – preguntó Stear inocentemente.

Eso si no se los vamos a decir, así que, siguiente pregunta – dijo Candy animosa.

¿Por qué? – preguntaron en coro.

Queremos nuestra privacidad, además la tía abuela nos tiraría la letanía – mencionó Albert tan solo de recordarla.

¿Qué bien? Un momento, Candy ¿estás embarazada? – preguntó Patty.

Jajajaja aún no, pero cuando lo esté serán los primeros después de Albert quienes lo sepan – dijo Candy divertida.

Te imaginas Stear, un sobrino – expresó emocionada Annie.

Si alguien a quién malcriar – sonrió más para sí mismo.

Por cierto, no vamos a tener hijos hasta que haya acabado la residencia, aunque podemos cambiar de idea, verdad amor – le apretó la mano que tenía sobre su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

¿Vendrán mañana? – preguntó Annie.

Yo sí, Candy aún no lo sabe, lo más probable es que no – soltó la decisión de Candy rápidamente.

Bueno de ti Candy no se nos hace raro, tampoco asististe a los dos anteriores – con resentimiento se expresó Archie.

Estas en un error, al primero si asistió y fue ahí que nos enteramos de quiénes éramos. Pero discutimos, ella se fue y yo la seguí – explicó Albert tomando un poco de vino.

Entonces mi tía abuela no alucinó ese día, si llegó Candy – exclamó Stear.

Sí, pero tuvimos que irnos, me era necesario hablar con ella - volteando el rostro le sonrió.

Unas horas antes me había pedido que fuera su novia.

Entonces las dos semanas al mes que te ausentas ¿te la pasas con Candy tío? – preguntó Stear un poco apenado.

Si, es maravilloso estar con la persona que uno ama, ¿no lo creen chicos? Cuando volvía la extrañaba tanto que un día supe lo que tenía que hacer. Pedirle que fuera parte de mi vida – les contaba a los chicos sobre su decisión.

¡Qué romántico Albert! A ver si se les pega algo chicos – dijo Annie muy emotiva.

¿Desde cuándo están comprometidos? – preguntó Stear.

Desde hace dos días – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Sí que tenían prisa – dijo Archie.

No Archie, nos conocemos desde hace dos años, así que no había por qué esperar – le dijo sin fijarse en la forma que él había sido herido.

Bueno, sólo espero que la hagas feliz – dijo Archie mordazmente.

Más que con la familia, seguro Archie – soltó Albert.

Albert tengo que decirte algo – le dijo Candy al oído.

Chicos si nos disculpan tenemos algo que atender, es urgente, permiso – pidió el rubio.

Cuando se dirigieron a una de las terrazas Candy dijo:

Sabes amor, vamos a ser muy felices después – dijo ella arrojándose a él.

¡Ah sí! ¿Por qué mi amor? – sin dejar de abrazarla.

No puedo resistirme a decírtelo, aunque Tom me regañará, él quería llevarse la primicia de verte sorprendido – pensaba mientras Albert resultaba ser muy impaciente.

Dime, sigue preocupándome lo del decano, sabes – dijo él denotando que así la obligaría a hablar.

Me dieron una beca para el año practico en Chicago, el Hospital Santa Juana va a ser el que me admita con honores, Albert no es maravilloso – dijo sin chistar.

En serio, Tom lo tenía muy guardado, felicidades mi amor, espero que me lleves – le dijo con complicidad y levantándola por los aires.

Claro que sí, además con respecto al embarazo puedo cambiar de opinión – le dijo cuando había caminado dos pasos devuelta a la recepción.

De hecho tengo listas mis maletas, preciosa – sonrió para sí, aunque cayendo en cuenta de que ella lo había planeado. Pequeña tramposa.

¡Jajajaja Albert! Qué cara pones, no te lo había dicho porque tú también guardabas secretos, así que ya sabes que se siente.

Si preciosa lo se todo.

Candy y Albert se detuvieron en medio de la pista para bailar la canción que habían escogido que ocurrentemente fue la misma. En un rato, todos se encontraban bailando y la Hermana María veía como Candy había logrado lo que quería en respecto al amor mientras aun le faltaba encontrar el camino para acabar la enemistad con Candy. Albert había hecho reservaciones para los chicos y las hermanas. A las once en punto las hermanas y los chicos fueron a descansar, Archie y Annie lo hicieron media hora después igual que Patty y Stear. Candy y Albert se quedaron bailando otras dos horas en medio del salón, entre la luz de la luna y un gran e inmenso amor.

George iba a retirarse, pero Candy aviso a Albert que estaba por marcharse cuando lo llamo.

George, espera – lo llamó el rubio cuando lo vio pasar por la recepción.

En este momento iba a retirarme, pero si usted quiere que me quede – sugirió por demás.

No George, puedes retirarte, sólo que quiero que publiques esta foto mañana a primera hora – le señalo cual era la que quería.

Más bien hoy Albert, son la una de la mañana – Candy lo corrigió.

Es cierto, que despistado soy, publícala a primera hora – le pidió como favor.

Si señor William, señora Candy buenas noches y felicidades – le dio la mano y se despidió.

Gracias George y descansa – le dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Permiso – hizo una reverencia y se despidió.

Albert – lo llamó Candy.

Dime – contestó el rubio.

Cuando George dejará de decirme señora – le preguntó haciendo una mueca con la frente.

Así lo educaron Candy, él no tiene la culpa – le dijo amablemente Albert.

Bueno, pero lo haré cambiar de opinión señor William o debería decir Tío Abuelo William o mejor Lord Andley, ¿cuál de todos? – dijo ella tratando de parecer George.

En realidad deberías decirme mi amor y con eso me conformo – recomendó él.

¡Qué conformista me has resultado! – expresó ella.

Amor, ¿nos vamos ya? – preguntó Albert tomándola de la mano.

No, quiero seguir bailando – lo jaló.

Pero Candy, es nuestra noche de bodas – replicó él.

Ah lo sé, pero mañana tienes que madrugar para la reunión con "Tortura Andley" lo recuerdas – sonrió al tiempo que él la miraba con enojo.

Candy que te oiga la tía abuela y no dejara que te me acerques – le respondió embromándola.

Mmm, no creo que le hagas caso – dijo ella acercándosele coquetamente.

Por supuesto que no le haré caso, pero quiero tenerte entre mis brazos – la abrazó y apretó contra sí.

Aguafiestas, está bien, vamos – ella salió primero y lo iba jalando de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Albert le tenía preparada una sorpresa. apenas abrieron a puerta y el camino a su habitación se encontraba rodeado de fuentes de agua con velas flotantes y entre ellas un pequeño bouquet de las rosas de Anthony; cuando Albert la cargó hasta allí y ella abrió la puerta se asombró, la habitación se encontraba a media penumbra, con velos adornando la bella cama que había comprado para esa noche, a Candy le gustaba lo sencillo, pero dentro de sus múltiples sueños había nombrado una cama con dosel estilo victoriana no muy común en estos tiempos y menos cuando eran de caoba, un perfume por demás fuerte. La cual está adornada con velos blancos y velas a los lados, Candy no podía creerlo ya que nunca dejaba que nada que él le diera la impresionase, nada hasta esto, se notaba la delicadeza con la que se había hecho, cada detalle, cada listón que se había comprado con antelación y cada vela, la forma en la que se había colocado.

Albert, tu…tú hiciste esto – comenzó titubeando, realmente no tenia palabras.

Si, para nuestra primera vez – dijo él.

Pero…pero no lo es – ella sonrió pero bajó la cabeza.

Para mí sí, lo es cuando es la primera vez que te llamaré Candy Andley y no por ser mi hija sino mi esposa – corrió hasta ella y con los pulgares le levanto la cara y enjugo sus lágrimas e hizo que no sintiera vergüenza por ello.

Ay Albert, que feliz soy – le dijo ella arrojándose a sus brazos.

No llores amor, no lo hagas porque yo estoy aquí, siempre seré parte de ti – le dijo besándole los rizos.

Albert, te imaginas ¿cuánto me hubiese arrepentido si no te hubiera hecho caso? – le dijo ella apenas comenzando a llorar.

No mi Candy, no llores, sólo necesitabas darte cuenta de que no todo son los demás, si no que la vida se trata de que tú también luches por lo que quieres – le dijo ella.

¡Albert! – sólo eso pudo decir.

Candy no pudo más, comenzó a llorar convulsivamente, por su mente pasó todo tipo de escenas desde que hubiera sido adoptada por los Leagan y después por la familia Andley, es ahí que se dio cuenta de que su verdadera familia era él, Albert y no los que se decían pertenecer a una de las familias más prestigiosas en Illinois. Albert creyó que Candy necesitaba desahogarse así que la llevó a la cama y cerró las cortinas, él se perdió unos minutos en el cuarto de baño y regresó sin el traje, portaba solo los pantalones del pijama, en la mano derecha traía el camisón de Candy, de fina y tranparente seda.

Candy, tienes que cambiarte, anda te ayudo – la levantó y despojó del vestido.

Perdón Albert, no pude evitarlo – ella le estaba pidiendo disculpas cuando volvió a sollozar.

No llores mi amor, a pesar de los años aún no me has contado varias cosas, pero no es que te presione, no tolero no saber qué te pasa. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

Ahora no, es nuestra noche de bodas – le recordó ella.

Tendremos muchas noches más, además ya me diste algo – le dijo el cuando estaba poniéndole el camisón.

Albert eso no cuenta – le dijo cuando ella se había equivocado pues el pensaba en otra situación que no era la entrega en la limusina.

Si cuenta, la mejor sorpresa de todas las que me has dado, es decirme que reconsiderarías lo del bebé y esa es mi mejor recompensa – la abrazó para acomodarla entre las sábanas.

Pero tengo miedo Albert – refugiándose entre sus brazos.

¿Por ser madre tan joven? – inquirió razonablemente.

No por tener que cumplir como tu esposa, no me gustan las reuniones y esas cosas que a la Tía Abuela parecen encantarle – explicó ella oliendo su cabello.

Lo sé mi amor, tu harás como hasta ahora, pero… - se detuvo pensando lo que había ocurrido ayer.

Pero…Albert habla, ¿pasa algo? – quiso averiguar la rubia.

Este sí, aunque no sé si deba contártelo – titubeo un poco.

Dime Albert, ¿qué pasa? – insistió.

La Tía Abuela nos siguió ayer cuando veníamos al departamento – le explicó ella.

¿Queeeeé? ¡Ahora sabrá dónde vivimos! Es hora de mudarnos! ¡Sí hay que mudarnos! – se levantó en ese momento tratando de pensar sin conseguirlo.

No – dijo Albert.

¿Cómo que no? Albert la Tía Abuela no es tonta – le gritó.

Candy uff…contacté a unos guardias y evitaron que diese con este lugar – le soltó rápidamente.

Me estás diciendo que tendremos custodios, las veinticuatro horas, no es posible…no Albert, no quiero eso – se dejo caer apesumbrada.

Lo sé mi amor, pero mi tía puede ser impertinente en muchos casos, por eso cuando me dijiste lo de Chicago me apunté para irme contigo – sonrió un poco.

Albert, Albert, mi pesadilla, la Tía Abuela será nuestra pesadilla – le dijo recargándose en su espalda.

A menos…- reconvino él.

¿Qué? No, no lo haré – ella se negó rotundamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VII**

Albert siguió conversando con ella en el intermedio de la discusión, Candy se dejó seducir nuevamente, ella lo había embrujado y cayeron presa del deseo. Por la mañana, Candy se había quedado dormida, los rubios rizos caían sobre su espalda distribuidos y sobre de ella se veía un rayo de luz que los iluminaba, mientras un trozo de la sábana cubría sus asentaderas, lo suficiente para que al salir Albert del cuarto de baño tuviera una de las imágenes más celestiales durante esos dos años. Caminó hasta donde el pijama de él había caído en medio de la pasión. Se agachó y tomó sus cosas para levantarlas, Candy ni se movió.

Amor despierta – fue hasta Candy moviéndola un poco.

Cinco minutos, tengo sueño – replicó ella

Solo te desperté porque me quiero despedir – le respondió a él.

No, ven conmigo – lo jaló hacia ella.

Sabes que no puedo, por cierto que buen papel hiciste anoche – la felicitó.

Lo sé – se sonrió.

Candy…vanidosa – le dio un beso en la boca mientras se iba levantando.

No es cierto amor, no te conocía esas habilidades – le dijo melosamente.

Bueno es hora de irme, por cierto aquí está el periódico – se lo enseñó y lo puso sobre él tocador.

Sin cubrirse se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, abriendo el periódico de par en par, él la abrazó por detrás como si no estuviese completamente desnuda.

¡Qué bien! ¿Ya se habrá enterado la Tía Abuela? – le preguntó recargándose sobre él.

No sólo ella, también la familia Leagan. Bueno me voy te veo en la noche – le dio un beso en los hombros y caminó hacia el pasillo.

¡De verdad! Entonces reconsideraré – le guiñó un ojo.

Mientras en la mansión, la señora Elroy había mandado a llamar a George y él preocupado por su reacción tomaba aire para sobrellevar el interrogatorio. Cuando estuvo dispuesto, tocó y entró.

Señora Elroy, me llamaba – carraspeó.

¡Ah sí! El último que faltaba – comentó socarronamente.

George ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – soltó el inicio del interrogatorio.

Decirle ¿qué? Señora Elroy – preguntó sin entender.

Esto, esto que han publicado, es mentira ¿verdad? Albert quiere castigarme – le espetó mientras le mostraba el periódico.

No Señora Elroy, es cierto, los chicos y yo asistimos a la boda el día de ayer – le aclaró sin observar a los chicos.

Con que tienes compinches en este plan – soltó viendo a los involucrados.

Tía ya no podemos hacer nada – comentó Stear.

Claro que podemos hacer algo Tía Abuela, ella es su hija legalmente – soltó Elisa.

No señorita Leagan, dejó de serlo hace dos años. Bueno casi dos años – corrigió a tiempo.

No estoy entendiendo nada, quieres…quieres decir que…por Dios George, es una aberración, es su hija – dijo ella apenas creyendo lo que George tomaba como algo lógico.

Pero no de sangre - aclaró.

Él la adoptó sin mi consentimiento y ahora pretende hacerla pasar por su esposa – gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Hasta dónde ha caído la huérfana tía, debe deshacer ese matrimonio – espetó Elisa.

Por supuesto que lo haré. Y tú George quedas despedido…- todos se habían quedado estupefactos ante esa declaración.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Cuando se oye el siga.

Adelante – le ordenaron.

No tía, George no será despedido, es más puedes corroborar que Candy y yo nos casamos por todas las leyes del clan – arrojó unos documentos al escritorio- Además el padre que ofició la misa te conoce, no es una aberración puesto que desde hace casi dos años Candy ya no es mi hija sino de George – le explicó mientras la señora Elroy revisaba los documentos.

Pero tío, no es posible que pasemos por esta vergüenza, ella es inferior a nosotros – recalcando la palabra "inferior".

Para mí no, Elisa – se le quedó viendo con molestia.

Pero…- se detuvo cuando la señora Elroy la interrumpió.

Silencio, así que quieres ver quién puede más – sonrió maquiavélicamente la señora Elroy. Está bien William, aceptaré a Candy por el momento – le aclaró.

Por siempre tía o vete despidiendo de mí como Patriarca de esta familia – le dijo sinceramente.

¿Me estás amenazando? – le preguntó al rubio.

No tía, no necesito hacerlo solo le estoy avisando.

Lo planeaste Candy y te salió perfecto, pero no contabas con que seguramente hay papeles falsos en la adopción – dijo Neil.

No Neil, no los hay, el señor Borges, mi abogado puede enseñártelos – dijo más para la señora Elroy que para Neil.

¿Cuándo? Díganme de una vez ¿cuándo urdieron todo esto? – exclamó la señora Elroy.

Tanto como urdir no tía, Candy aceptó ser mi esposa hace dos días – la miró y después tomó la mano de su esposa.

Tan rápido, ni el cortejo se dio como debería de ser – protestó la señora Elroy.

Tía esas cosas son del siglo pasado, tengo dos años o un poco más viviendo con Candy, somos pareja desde hace dos años, aproximadamente – aclaró él para que sobreentendiera.

¿Cómo dices? – preguntando sin poder creerlo.

Si, Candy yo nos conocimos en el entierro de Anthony y le pedí que fuera mi novia el día de la lectura del testamento – les contó abiertamente.

Sinvergüenza cuando te fui a ver me dijiste que no sabías nada, toma lo que te mereces – la señora Elroy iba a darle una bofetada a Candy.

No, no se atreva a ponerle una mano encima – pero Albert se interpuso entre su mano y el rostro de su esposa.

Si Anthony vivera, te escupiría, ¡desvergonzada! – la insultó.

Eso sí que no tía, si Anthony se dejó manipular por usted yo no lo haré, Candy no será víctima de la injusticia de esta familia nunca más y esa es mi última palabra – ordenó Albert.

Eso es lo que tú crees, Anthony sabía quién era él y cuál era su papel en esta familia – agregó ella.

No, Anthony era un hombre sin carácter que permitió cualquier injusticia en contra de su novia, pero yo, yo no voy a permitir que se le dé un maltrato más y si eso significa contrariar a mi familia, lo haré aunque me duela, pero mi esposa significa demasiado para mí y…- lo interrumpieron.

Y que, ella te importa tanto, William te has dejado enredar por sus encantos, seguro está embarazada, por eso cometiste esa tontería – le daba más vueltas.

Bueno pues si quieren probarlo, hagámosle unos exámenes a la sirvienta – sugirió Elisa.

¡Cállate Elisa! Deja de decir tonterías – le pidió Candy.

No tienes el derecho a callarme – le dijo mientras se acercó a ella para zarandearla.

Si Elisa, si tiene el derecho porque ustedes no significan nada en la sociedad sin la familia Andley, así que si tú quieres les quitaremos el apoyo a tu familia de _abolengo_ a ver cuántos días duras – la amenazó riéndose.

Pero tío, tía abuela no va a permitir esto – se quejó con ella.

Por supuesto que no lo haré. No pienso estar en la misma casa que ella – respondió esa amenaza.

Pues no lo hará señora Emilia Elroy Andley – le dijo Albert muy tranquilo.

¡William! – se quejó ella.

Desde este momento asumo el control total de los negocios mismos que participaré entre mis sobrinos y George. Usted ya no tiene injerencia entre los miembros del clan ni los accionistas y por último le informo que será trasladada a la Villa de Escocia. Por lo pronto, puede quedarse hasta finalizar el año en esta casa si usted lo prefiere, Candy y yo no viviremos en ninguna de las mansiones y tampoco sabrán en dónde. Por cierto, espero que su celebración salga como se tiene previsto – declaraba mientras caminaba con Candy hacia la puerta.

¡William, no puedes hacer eso! – exclamó la señora Elroy.

Si que puedo, soy el Patriarca del Clan Andley y como tal, se deben tomar acciones que corrijan el maltrato a Candy y con ello me refiero a todos, ¿me han entendido? Bueno pues no habiendo otro asunto que tratar, me retiro, buenos días. George quiero hablar contigo, nos sigues – le pidió amablemente el rubio.

Permiso – se disculpó Candy y siguiendo a su marido salió de la biblioteca.

No lo puedo creer, ¿ustedes sabían esto? – les preguntó a sus sobrinos que apenas podían creerlo.

Si tía nos enteramos ayer, si hablas de la boda por supuesto – aclaró Annie.

¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo? – preguntó ella.

No nos correspondía contártelo, lo siento tía – se disculpó Archie.

Díganme una cosa, está embarazada – volvió a sacar este tema en la conversación.

No tía, han vivido mucho tiempo juntos, se conocen lo suficiente – explicó Stear.

No entiendo que le vieron a Candy que no tenga Elisa – se preguntó en voz alta admirando el porte de la pelirroja.

Jajaja, perdón – se disculpó Archie.

Muy gracioso Archie, al menos Stear es más educado que tú – dijo Elisa.

Bueno lo pensé, pero en medio de esto no creo que sea apropiado añadir algo, permiso para retirarme tía – dijo él sin tomar en cuenta los atónitos rostros de la señora Elroy y Elisa.

Una hora más tarde la señora Elroy se encontraba en el despacho, sola y pensando en que extrañaría la mansión de Lakewood.

Perdón, puedo entrar señora Elroy, soy el abogado del señor Andley – le explicó él.

Abogado…dígame que no es cierto – le suplicó ella.

Lo es, tiene que ver un documento ahora mismo – se sentó delante de ella y sacó de su portafolio un sobre.

¿De qué se trata? – no le quedó más remedio que preguntarle.

Una carta del señor Andley, señora Elroy.

¿Una carta? – se extrañó al recibirla.

Si tome y estos son los papeles de autenticidad de su matrimonio y adopción – dijo él extendiéndole una carpeta.

Gracias abogado.

Bueno es todo, buenos días – le hizo un saludo con la cabeza y se retiró.

Buen día, pase.

La señora Elroy comenzó abrir el sobre, pero o dejo al verificar que los papeles que le había entregado Albert eran originales, no objetó algo más, el matrimonio de su sobrino era verdadero. Se volvió un poco y abrió totalmente el sobre. De este sacó algo más que una carta, eran algunos párrafos al parecer de un diario.

Sin poder creerlo, era sin más el diario de William, el Patriarca de la familia, su tan prestigiada familia, sin duda Elroy pasó rápidamente las hojas entre sus manos, ahí se encontraba la imponente caligrafía de William y sus sentimientos y anécdotas. ¿Qué le contaría? Su vida o sus temores, debería estar preparada para ello.

Saludos chicas aqui les traigo la actualizacion, no me mateeennn, les comento que he tenido unos dias muy ajetreados porque tengo un curso de cuastro horas diarias entonces no he podido ponerme al correinte en las actualizaciones. Bueno espero poder ponerme al corriente y esperando sus reviews me despido, saludos.

Pathya


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo VIII**

Tía Elroy:

Hoy he conocido a una hermosa chica cerca de la mansión, me ha dado la impresión que está ligada a esta familia, pero no me deja entrar en su corazón, desde aquí, detrás del mausoleo de mi hermana vemos como entierran el cuerpo de Anthony, alejados de los ojos de quiénes la odian y de los llantos falsos. La he visto a lo lejos, con la mirada perdida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, observando el cortejo fúnebre, me he enamorado sin proponérmelo sólo con verle, mientras sus rubios cabellos se mueven con el viento y sus invisibles pecas se mueven cuando habla, sus ojos esmeralda no irradian la alegría que parece haber tenido anteriormente.

Hoy será la lectura del testamento, mi casera es la chica de la que te había platicado anteriormente, respeto sus espacios muy a pesar mío, me duele verla taciturna estos días, un poco de alegría irradia de vez en cuando, nos llevamos mejor, pero la oigo sollozar encerrada en su habitación por las noches, me parte el corazón que no pueda amarla como se merece, algunas veces me pregunto el por qué no quiere contarme de su familia.

Hace unos días me enteré de que mi casera es mi hija adoptiva, me ha echado a perder mi plan, justo esa mañana le había pedido una oportunidad para que fuera mi novia, sé que es muy reciente pero no puedo permitirme estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo. Candy se ha ido de la mansión y yo le he seguido, estoy perdidamente enamorado, qué hago tía, mi familia por el amor de ella. No tengo a nadie a quién contarle lo que me ocurre, la amo tanto.

Hoy fue un día maravilloso, aún no sé si puedo contar lo que me sucedió o mejor dicho lo que nos sucedió, hoy Candy fue más que mi vida, hoy ha sido mía desde el fondo de nuestros corazones, no podemos negarlo, el amor nos ha atrapado y no sabemos cómo nuestra familia vaya a reaccionar. Hace dos meses Candy había catalogado nuestra relación como absurda y aberrante, le pedí a George un favor y sin saber de qué se trataba me firmó los papeles de custodia de Candy, él ahora es su padre por así decirlo, estará muy contento, sin querer algún día será abuelo.

Hoy compramos la casa que compartimos desde hace unos meses, compartimos los gastos desde que ella me dio hospedaje sin saber quién era ni qué hacía en el entierro de una importante familia. En estos momentos ella se encuentra en la Universidad, está estudiando medicina y comparte conmigo el tiempo de estudio pues teme perder la beca. Le he dicho que puedo pagarle la carrera y no preocuparse más por ello, pero ella no me lo permite, a veces pienso que no quiere recibir mi dinero, si convencerla para que compráramos la casa me costó dos semanas que no me hablara más que para lo necesario y eso duele, duele tanto como tenerla lejos, un par de peleas por la compra y todavía se rehúsa a dormir conmigo, a veces pienso que algo me oculta, aunque en un desayuno con los chicos me haya enterado de lo que pasó con Anthony.

Hace unos días hubo un accidente en la autopista al sur de Lakewood, después de seis horas de búsqueda encontré a Candy en un pequeño hospital cerca de ahí, no había dormido casi por seis días, comía poco y estaba disgustada con todo el mundo. Hoy ha dormido relativamente poco, le han dado un descanso en la universidad y yo estoy desesperado, casi no habla y no logro hacerla comer, tuve que ingeniármelas para conseguir los datos de la Señorita Ponny y la Hermana María, ellas han venido a la casa, sufre depresión, creo que hay una relación entre los dos accidentes, de verdad que ha sido una revelación, pregunté a George de que había muerto Anthony; un accidente de caballo, no tiene lógica, a veces quisiera entrar en su cabeza y robarme sus recuerdos, ya no soporto verla llorar, no he dormido en días, pero sé que ahora me necesita fuerte, por ella y sobre todo por mí.

Hace días que no escribo gran cosa, ella parece llevarlo mejor, se acerca navidad, sus exámenes finales están a la vuelta de la esquina, ha estudiado mucho y hoy presenta el primer examen. Me ha pedido perdón tía, sabes lo que es eso, sabes lo que ocasiona en mi corazón ese dolor que aún lleva a cuestas, es por ello que no quiero llevarla a la mansión, no quiero enterarme de que no la cuidaste como deberías, quiénes se creían ustedes para llegar a ofender a un ser humano hasta la injusticia. Me ha contado su vida, menos su amor con Anthony, no creo merecer la desdicha de saber que ella cree tener la culpa de todo, de sus malos tratos, de la falta de moral por parte de Neil, de la denigración de su persona; en estos momentos no sabría si castigarlos a todos o mejor renunciar a "mi familia, la familia Andley, tan respetada".

Se supone que hoy debería estar feliz, Candy se encuentra en el Hogar de Ponny mientras me preparo para mi primera cena de navidad con la familia Andley, solo sobrevive mi corazón con el sueño de pasar el año nuevo con ella, mientras en la Mansión de las Rosas se convive, yo me he pretextado como un tonto por un leve dolor de cabeza, pero he mentido, la superficialidad de Elisa me desespera, la felicidad de mis sobrinos me causa envidia y tu aparente felicidad me causa escalofríos. George ha decidido quedarse ahí, con Candy, disfrutando de sus risas y de sus travesuras, de los niños, de sus madres, de su felicidad desbordante, es por eso que me desaparezco de las obligaciones cada semana, para disfrutar de todo ello que no tengo, la felicidad que me da tener al amor en mis manos, en una persona, sólo en una insignificante persona como Elisa diría.. Candy.

Pasé un final de año viejo increíble, conocí a muchas personas, cabalgamos a pelo, jugamos con esquís, enseñamos a patinar a los niños del hogar, convivimos con la diversión y la felicidad al mismo tiempo, hoy es nuestra noche de año nuevo, hoy podría decir que mi alma gemela descendió desde el cielo, hoy más que nunca he tomado una decisión…le pediré a Candy que se case conmigo.

Supongo que querrás saber por qué no he escrito, he enfermado y ahora los papeles han cambiado sólo que Candy no me deja salir a ningún lado y ni pensar en los negocios, eso me estresa según ella. Confieso que he mentido, por primera vez quiero que alguien se ocupe de mí, que me mime, sabes… extraño a mi madre en estos momentos y aunque Rosemary fue cariñosa, Candy las supera a las dos. Me canta canciones de cuna, increíble verdad. Me dice "mi amor" o "corazón", creo que soy amado. Candy se desvive en atenciones hacia mí, aunque ella diga que es para practicar, se que lo hace porque me ama, aunque todo esto tenga sus partes malas, me he dado cuenta y me consta que es fiel a las prohibiciones.

Cuánto la extraño, no ha pasado ni tres días y quiero estar con ella, le hablo pero no es lo mismo, le he avisado que no puedo ir la semana que viene porque estas enferma, no sé cuanto dure tu recaída, pero me ha dado unas cuantas sorpresas, recuerdas que te asiste una enfermera muy buena, pues Candy le ha pagado para que te cuide, ella no lo sabe, Natalie tuvo que decirme la verdad, se ha eximido de un instrumental para una de sus clases para poder pagarle. Natalie le da cuenta tuya todos los días, ella te receta los fármacos.

He asistido a la universidad junto con George. A Candy le dieron un reconocimiento por su actitud de servicio en el accidente de hace unos meses, ella está feliz de ser útil aunque confieso que siempre quisiera verla así, recuerdas la medalla que te regaló Natalie, esa medalla es el premio que le dieron a Candy, Natalie me contó lo que le dijo a usted sobre la medalla y sin duda son las palabras que vienen de su boca: "el mejor tratamiento que se le da a una persona que se conoce, pero que no se frecuenta, es sin duda el amor que se le proporciona durante el tratamiento".

Candy está muy feliz, yo seré muy infeliz, se ha ganado un verano fenomenal, hará intercambio en Chicago para practicar con un investigador, el decano Bronson me ha felicitado por tener a una novia tan dedicada. He pasado los últimos dos días fuera de casa, he venido a mi casa, a la que comparto con Candy, he dormido con su recuerdo, solo serán dos semanas, pero es una tortura, debo dejarla que desarrolle "sus querer", ya que es buena en lo que hace.

Candy ha decidido no venir conmigo este primer año, cuando la volví a ver fui humillado más que por ella, por mí, me he avergonzado de mis celos tontos e infantiles, pero en ocasiones no puedo verla hacer amigos en donde quiera y ver cómo le dan tanta atención, se ha enojado conmigo, no tolero que no me dirija la palabra. A pesar que dormimos juntos ha puesto límites entre nosotros, me levanté al no poder conciliar el sueño y fui a la sala, he llorado amargamente mi estupidez y ella me ha oído, le he pedido perdón por ser tan débil y cuando le vi el rostro, observé esos bellos ojos que tiene, estaban rojos como los míos, ella lloraba por mí y mi amor se rebeló contra ella. Ahí fue donde me enteré de su relación con Anthony, ella entre sollozos me contó que él no era lo suficientemente cauto en sus comentarios, me enteré también de cómo tú, mi tía la mandaste sin mi consentimiento a México, como una vil ladrona sin prever que Elisa y Neil lo habían planeado todo, la humillaron y la famosa, recatada y voluntariosa Emilia Elroy Andley le creyó a ellos en vez de a Candy, realmente creía que ella exageraba, pero que podía hacer si esa confesión me lastimaba a mí, más que a ella y yo ni enterado de tus decisiones, George acabó con mi existencia, él confirmó cada evento. Esta vez odié pertenecer a esta familia, quien le pidió a Candy perdón por ustedes, fui yo, la Cabeza del Clan, se humilló ante ella por ustedes.

Hoy es su cumpleaños, llené la casa de flores, de blancas flores, las de Anthony, ha cumplido diecinueve años, es tan joven y tan entregada, recibo felicitaciones del decano Bronson muy seguido, la amo tanto que me ha hecho prometer una cosa: tía la he perdonado de todas sus faltas y desatinos para con Candy, pero sé que mi perdón no será suficiente, mejor le pido a Dios que usted se perdone a sí misma.

Candy reunió a los chicos para mi cumpleaños, es la primera vez que la veo en traje de baño, ha de saber que la conozco con menos ropa que esa, pero de lo que me sentí orgulloso es que a ella ya no le avergüenza mostrar sus atributos y que soy el hombre más afortunado por amarla cada noche.

Se acerca otro año luctuoso, Candy ha decidido no asistir a este año a la reunión familiar, últimamente no se ha concentrado estudiando, he decidido pedirle matrimonio ya que no lo pude hacer anteriormente, lo he planeado bien, aunque esta renuente a algunas cosas aún. Mi matrimonio se celebrará unos días antes de la reunión y creo que tendré una fuerte pelea con mi familia, pero una vez casado prefiero llevar las cosas por lo sano, no quisiera saber que usted se opone al amor que le ha o el que me ha demostrado, pienso tal vez que sería suficiente si usted acepta que se ha equivocado o me veré obligado hacerlo en contra de mis sentimientos hacia usted.

Hoy me ha sorprendido, Candy me dio la noticia más feliz del mundo, el premio consiste en una beca para estudiar en otro estado, se ha casado conmigo esta noche, pero en vez de disfrutar de nuestra noche de bodas se ha puesto a llorar sin razón, me he sorprendido por ello, no sé si hice algo malo, solo sé que duele esto que ella siente, siente haber elegido una decisión que fuera la correcta en el momento correcto, sabía que me amaba pero no cuanto. Se ha puesto triste por no ser la noche de bodas que yo hubiera querido, pero al contrario de ello, es la mejor noche de bodas que me podría haber dado…

En cada línea, Elroy Andley vio que era verdad, no era un amor de juventud ni un amor obligado, ese era amor verdadero. Caminó hasta la ventana y luego salió de la biblioteca, ahí sentados al pie de la escalera se encontraban Candy y Albert disfrutando de sus amigos, jugaban "dígalo con mímica" en el cual por lo visto eran pésimos, porque no daban una.

William – susurró ella.

Hola chicas, si este es el parte aguas de la historia, lo demás fue un tentempié, ahora sí sabrán una parte de lo que realmente pasará con Candy y Albert. Les agradezco todos sus comentarios y me han dado ideas para que las dejé aún más intrigadas, espero puedan ponerse al corriente y con mucho gusto espero sus comentarios, bueno me despido porque aún me faltan deberes para entregar, saludos y las veo en la proxima actualización.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo IX**

Los demás chicos se escondieron detrás de William y después se levantaron rápidamente.

¿Puedo hablar con ustedes dos? – pidió la Señora Elroy a Candy y Albert.

Los demás pueden escuchar Tía Abuela – inquirió Albert.

Preferiría que sólo fueran ustedes dos – volvió a repetir señalándolos.

La señora Elroy se dio vuelta y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. Candy y Albert se miraron y luego se voltearon para ver a los chicos haciéndole una seña para que los siguieran. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, ella se dio la vuelta y…

He leído esto – le mostró a ellos un fajo de papeles.

Albert, tu diario – dijo ella sorprendida.

¿Lo conoces? – le preguntó la señora Elroy a Candy.

Por supuesto, siempre escribe de noche mientras estudio y hago la cena – respondió ella.

Y ¿sabes que tiene escrito? – le preguntó la señora Elroy.

No, cada quién tiene sus secretos, su diario es propio de él, así que respeto su intimidad y él la mía – le soltó, la señora Elroy se sintió incomoda.

Pero según esto, siempre está a la vista, nunca te has querido enterar de que escribe en él – le preguntó sin creerle.

No, no lo necesito, de hecho lo tiene sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca, pero no me incumben esas cosas. Le tengo confianza – contestó ante la supuesta imposición.

Está bien, pues vengan a sentarse, no se queden ahí parados – les invitó ella. Creo que me he equivocado terriblemente contigo Candy, gracias por cuidarme cuando estaba enferma. Natalie me hizo llegar tu medalla, la aprecio mucho – le confesó la señora Elroy a una Candy bastante sorprendida.

Un momento, ¿cómo sabe eso? – se extrañó.

Natalie me contó – soltó Albert.

Bueno, pues no debió – dijo ella levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana.

No creo que quieras que te pague, ¿o sí? – le pregunto la señora Elroy.

Por supuesto que no, lo hice con mucho gusto – contestó ella al oír aquella idea, después contemplo la idea.

Lo sé. Gracias – dijo sin más la señora Elroy. William no sé qué decir – lo miró un poco arrepentida.

No le pedimos que cambie rotundamente, sólo lo necesario, no me quiera, solo toléreme, al fin y al cabo no conviviré con usted en la mansión, seguimos en lo dicho, no viviremos aquí –pidió y aclaró Candy.

No te preocupes Candy, de cualquier forma me iré a Escocia – insistió la señora Elroy.

¡No! Digo no es necesario, podremos convivir así. Quédese señora Elroy – le pidió amablemente la rubia.

¿Señora Elroy? Pensé que me dirías Tía Abuela – sonrió tristemente.

Bueno…es incorrecto, mi padre es George. No importa quién sea mi familia sino lo que valen – le sonrió y le tomó el brazo tranquilizándola.

Los Leagan serían un problema no le parece Tía Abuela – dijo Archie.

Supongo que sí, Shara no puede con ellos, pero no podemos hacer nada si no esperar – le habló caminando hacia el escritorio de caoba que se encontraba al fondo y llevándose una mano a la sien.

A ver cuándo atacan como las serpientes que son – susurró Stear sin percatarse que todos habían guardado silencio.

Stear! – alzó la voz cuando había escuchado esa aseveración.

Lo siento tía abuela, me fui de la lengua – se disculpó Stear.

Está bien, bueno pues vamos a la reunión, aunque mejor pasaremos al almuerzo – sugirió la señora Elroy.

Le avisaré a Mary que sirva el almuerzo señora Elroy – se disculpó Candy y fue directo a la cocina.

William podrías quedarte un rato conmigo, quisiera hablarte a solas – pidió ella cuando Candy les había tomado la mano para que la siguieran.

Claro tía. Usted dirá – él se volvió después de que Candy le diera un apretón de manos y volvió a sentarse.

¿Por qué me lo diste, William? – le preguntó a su sobrino.

Quería que supiera entre otras cosas como surgió nuestro amor tía, quizás me comprendería un poco. Quizás así se enteraría de más sentimientos que tenemos, aunque no pude borrar algunos porque no los podría entender. Siento mucho que se haya enterado de nuestra intimidad, en parte – Albert se sonrojó un poco.

Si fue abrumador, pero ¿por qué me lo haces saber? – insistió la señora Elroy.

No sé, eso que me dijo y lo que le respondí hirió mi amor propio, lamento tener que quitarle el manejo del consorcio pero no me quedo de otra, me vi acorralado, lo siento. Además… - se interrumpió.

Si – insistió en saber.

Quiero que comparta con Candy eso que usted ha leído. Como usted ha oído ella no pide demasiado, vaya poco a poco – le explicó su actuar.

No sé qué hacer, de pronto la señora Elroy Andley no sabe qué hacer, algunos párrafos son de verdad tristes – respondió ella, tomando asiento en el sillón de enfrente de él.

Ni que lo diga, a veces no sabía qué hacer en realidad. Pero tenía que pasar por eso para darme cuenta de que no era enamoramiento puro, ni soledad, ni encaprichamiento y ni mucho menos un hechizo – le hizo una muecas como de encantamiento.

Entiendo, de verdad la amas ¿no es así? – le preguntó ella.

Si, de alguna forma – respondió sin darse cuenta quién venía entrando en esos momentos que le contestó.

De alguna manera.

Siempre terminamos, recordando lo mismo – Albert le sonreía cuando se paró al lado de él.

Ya está listo el almuerzo – le dijo a él y le sonrió a la señora Elroy. Siempre lo decimos juntos. Lo siento, los esperamos en el comedor – se volteó a darle un beso y con cada paso mientras se retiraba cada dedo se despedía de su mano.

Enseguida vamos – respondió la señora Elroy.

Como le decía, aprendí a amarla de una manera distinta a la que Archie, Anthony y Stear lo han hecho – le respondió tranquilamente.

¿Cómo dices? – le miró muy sorprendida.

No se había dado cuenta, ellos también se han enamorado, a su manera tal vez – inquirió el rubio.

¿Estás seguro? – dijo ella.

Sí, Anthony le regaló una nueva estirpe que en vez de eso, lo hubiera hecho con usted. Archie le dan celos y le dice gatita cosa que no hace con Annie y Stear la involucra en todos sus experimentos situación que no por miedo no lo hace con Patty – le explicó en cada caso.

Veo que los conoces muy bien a pesar de que no los viste por mucho tiempo. William ¿Cuándo te mudas a Chicago? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

Dentro de dos meses, ¿cómo sabe eso? – respondió mas sorprendido aún.

El doctor Stevens me reconoció y me lo dijo, debes estar orgulloso – le contó lo que sucedió en esa ocasión.

Demasiado, tendré a una doctora en casa – sonrió para sí nervioso.

El heredero…¿cuándo lo decidirá? – preguntó ella.

De hecho amenazó que como en tres años, pero me ha dado la opción de renegociar – dijo aliviadamente.

Muy política – aseveró la señora.

Sí, también estoy sorprendido. No creo que sea este año – dijo elocuentemente.

Bueno pues creo que me falta algo.

Ah sí, ¿qué cosa? – preguntó el extrañado.

Felicidades por tu casamiento, por fin sentaste cabeza – le abrazó y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Jajajaja si tía gracias, supongo – sacando la lengua, tal y como Candy solía hacer, después se encaminaron juntos al comedor.

Candy y Albert salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron al departamento, cuando llegaron Albert se encontraba haciendo la cena y ella estaba sentada en la alfombra cerca de la ventana, recargada sobre un silloncito, sin darse cuenta Albert ya se encontraba cerca de ella.

Amor ¿qué piensas? – le preguntó él situándose detrás de ella.

¿Que pienso? No mucho, de hecho. Pienso quizás en lo mucho que ha pasado, en que pronto estaremos lejos de aquí – le sonrió pero no le miró.

Mi amor, ven vamos a comer – la ayudó a levantarse.

No tengo apetito, solo un dolor de cabeza horrible – dijo ella cuando se hubo levantado.

¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres algo? – sonrió un poco preocupado.

No, solo dormiré un poco temprano – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir.

Amor, te llevo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza – le sugirió.

¡No! No te preocupes, no es bueno tomar medicamentos por algo tan sencillo, seguro me falta dormir – corrigió a tiempo.

Eh…bueno, está bien – guardó silencio y se dirigió a la cocina meditabundo.

Candy se puso el pijama y por un momento perdió el piso, de pronto volvió a su mente la última vez que ella y Albert habían compartido su amor, lo habían hecho justo en la mitad de su ciclo y sin protección.

Mi ciclo… ¡oh, oh! ¡No puede ser! – recordó rápidamente y fue a la biblioteca, Albert la vio pasar corriendo hacia ésta.

No puede estarme ocurriendo, ¡no! Calendario, ¡maldita sea! ¿Dónde está? – maldijo en un tono por demás alto.

Candy ¿pasa algo? – le preguntó extrañado.

¿Dónde está el calendario Albert? ¡Aquí estaba! – alzando la voz.

Esta a un lado, sobre la mesita del teléfono, ¿pasa algo? – insistió.

Ah sí, no lo recordaba, no nada – se giró y regresó al calendario contando los días. Después se dio por vencida.

Pasaron varias horas desde que se vieron, Candy estaba impávida enfrente del escritorio.

Candy ¿estás bien? – sonaba realmente preocupado.

Si entra – le dijo cuando miro hacia el techo.

Candy, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué…estás llorando? – preocupado se sentó frente a ella.

Ah no es nada - le hizo un ademan relajado con la mano derecha-. La verdad, no sé ¿por qué lo hago? Deberías servirte un trago, lo vas a necesitar – le indicó la cava que estaba detrás de la puerta.

¡Ah sí! ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres uno? – le ofreció un trago y ella sólo sonrió lastimeramente.

Ah no, creo que nunca tomaré un trago más – soltó ella sin lograr a entender la realidad.

Está bien, ya tengo un trago y ahora – esperó tranquilamente.

Ahora, creo que la naturaleza se confabuló contigo – le dijo mirándolo.

¡De verdad! ¿Eso es bueno? – repreguntó.

Lo será, aunque he de serte sincera, no me lo esperaba y ni siquiera sabía que fuese tan pronto – observó al espacio sin considerarlo.

Dime de ¿qué me estás hablando? – solicitó él.

Que de hoy en adelante, no puedo beber alcohol, no puedo tomar medicamentos al menos que sean controlados y tampoco podré fumar ni drogarme – le dijo ella soltando una broma final.

¿Te drogas Candy? – insistió al ver la seriedad con la que ella hablaba.

¡Por supuesto que no! Pero si así lo quisiera, no lo haría – rió ante esa frase.

No entiendo, de verdad que no entiendo – decía contrariado.

¡Ah no entiendes! A mí tampoco me convence aún – le soltó despreocupada.

¿Estás ebria? – inquirió.

No alcohol recuerdas – se mofó.

¿Qué pasa Candy? Me preocupas – le rozó la mejilla.

No tengo nada, al menos no algo que a ti no pueda hacerte feliz – sólo comentó eso.

Y ¿entonces?

Puedes sentarte, por favor – le pidió otra vez.

Sí claro – volvió a sentarse notable e irremediablemente enojado.

¿Listo? – preguntó.

Candy estaba preparada, al menos eso creía.

Albert no irás conmigo a Chicago – le soltó abruptamente.

Saludos chicas,, gracias por todos sus reviews, se que me van a matar, pero alguien por ahi dijo que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, asi que como ya le echaron la sal, esperemos el siquiente capitulo...Pathya.


	11. Chapter 11

Saludos pequeñas, les subo el capitulo y les advierto que este está un poco colorado, asi que espero no espantarlas, saludos y sigan leyendo la historia...

Capítulo X

¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué no? Estás loca si piensas que te voy a dejar ir sola – le gritó.

Ah no me entiendes… - dijo ella sin mirarle.

Por supuesto que no te entiendo… - habló con voz firme. Esto no termina aquí – sentenció.

Albert, tampoco iré y no sabes qué difícil es tomar ésta decisión – le dijo sin chistar.

¡No puedes hacerte esto! – le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

¡Sí puedo! – contestó ella firme.

¿Cuál es la causa? – preguntó ya que no podía creerlo.

¡Tú! – soltó ella sonriéndole.

Ah no señora, a mí no me metas en este asunto por una decisión tuya – le gritó.

Si tú… y yo tenemos la culpa.

No entiendo lo que dices.

¿Te sientas? – le pidió nuevamente.

Por supuesto, pero con qué sandez vas a salirme… - le dijo molesto.

Este…bien. Serás padre…- dijo con una velocidad impresionante.

No es cierto…- lo enojado que estaba en ese momento había cambiado en un santiamén.

Candy sonrió y soltó una lágrima asintiendo.

Oh sí, sí lo es Albert, seremos padres en algunos meses – le explicó ella.

No puedo creerlo, ¿cuándo supiste? – simple y llanamente no podría creerlo.

Aún no estoy segura, hace unas horas tuve un desvanecimiento, sólo lo presiento – le tembló la voz.

Es verdad, es verdad Candy, qué susto me diste – dijo él mientras la sostenía en el aire dándole vueltas.

¡Pero me gritaste! – se quejó ella.

Y ¡cómo no iba hacerlo Candy! Si de repente me dices que no me quieres contigo, ¿cómo esperabas que reaccionara? – le preguntó en varias ocasiones.

¡Me gritaste Albert! – dijo comenzando a llorar.

Ah vamos mi amor, me enojé, ¿qué esperabas? Imagínate que tú me hubieras dicho lo mismo, ¿qué actitud tendrías en estos momentos? – la cuestionó.

Pero no tenías por qué haberme gritado, ¡eres un grosero! – una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

¡Ah mi amor…! Está bien, ¿me perdonas? No llores Candy, ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó extrañado.

Me he vuelto chillona, no me gusta ser así – dijo rascándose el ojo.

Jajaja Candy mi amor, sólo es que estás muy sensible, algo he escuchado que es por las hormonas – le medio explicó lo que había leído en alguna parte.

Pero no vuelvas a gritarme – le pidió mirándolo fijamente.

Prometido, no lo volveré hacer – alzando la mano derecha en son de juramento.

¿Albert que le diré a Tom? – le preocupaba de sobremanera.

Pues la verdad, imagínate la Tía Elroy, se emocionará – pensaba en voz alta.

¡No le dirás! – le prohibió con una mirada.

¿Por qué no? – contestó extrañado.

Porque se obsesionará con los cuidados, además tengo un plan para ir con Tom, tendrás que hablar con el decano. Tampoco lo sabrán los chicos – advirtió.

¡Ah sí! Y ellos, ¿por qué no? – protestó.

Por lo mismo, Elisa y Neil me pueden hacer algo – recordó los años en los que vivió en su casa.

No se atreverán…tienes razón, en eso te apoyo. Por cierto, no me quieres hacer el amor, ya que estás embarazada no hay temor o si – le dijo sugerente.

Albert quizás mañana…sigo con el dolor de cabeza – la rapidez y el llanto urdieron una trampa, ya que el dolor lejos de ayudarla aumentaron su dolencia.

Está bien, vamos a acostarnos – la jaló a la cama.

Era increíble hacia unas horas la Tía Elroy y él platicaban del posible heredero y ahora todo estaba perfecto, Albert veía acostada a su lado a Candy, con la mata de cabellos rubios dispersados en la almohada y su brazo, la cabeza de ella recargada en su pecho, respirando tranquilamente, mientras él se limitaba a acariciarle un terso rubio enredado en uno de sus dedos. Un hijo, cuántas veces había deseado uno, pero como ya había reconocido era complicado con la carrera de Candy, necesitaba extenuantes horas para estudiar y dado que no le aceptaba un centavo de su dinero, tuvo que conformarse con hacerla suya cada noche de las dos semanas que pasaba con ella, aunque tampoco se esperaba que en la primera ocasión que ella accediera a hacerlo sin protección sucediera lo inesperado. Mientras besaba ese rizo escurridizo, sonreía por la suerte que tuvo cuando Candy, su esposa, le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, apenas podría creerlo, la creía mínima, ahora sería padre, esposo y también sus papeles se verían confrontados una y otra vez por el encargado de que la madre de su pequeño no se extralimitara en sus deberes y no preocupándole que dejara de comer, porque sabía que ese no sería un problema mayúsculo para ella.

Candy se despertó, no se sentía diferente solo tenía un apetito voraz; se levantó sigilosamente y caminó a la cocina, tropezándose con la mesita del corredor, emitiendo un leve quejido para no despertar a Albert pero fue un intento inútil, él ya se había levantado al no sentir el leve calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su esposa. Candy se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió y al cerrarlo se asustó tremendamente cuando lo sintió parado detrás de ella, tomándola de la cintura y besándole el cuello.

¡Hum, qué rico huele mamá! – dijo al olfatear el aroma de su cabello.

¡Ay amor, me espantaste! – dijo ella golpeándole el pecho.

Sabes ahora hueles diferente – le hizo saber.

No es cierto Albert, es la comida – sonrió.

En efecto hueles a comida y me debes un par de ellas – le dijo mientras la miraba seductoramente.

Albert quiero comer – comentaba mientras se revolvía entre sus manos.

Yo también – afirmó.

Albert no…ah…espera de verdad tengo mucha hambre. No se supone que la de los antojos debería ser yo – replicó soltándose de su agarre.

Bueno, aún no lo sabemos, te espero a ver si te decides – la dejó libre y molesto se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Albert espera no te enojes – intentó detenerlo.

Ya entendí, ahora no quieres – dijo él sin voltearse ni para mirarla.

Albert – le tomó el brazo.

Déjalo…volveré a la cama – no sonrió ni tampoco gesticuló.

Candy sabía que Albert se había molestado, así que continuó comiendo y cuando hubo terminado, dejó el plato en el fregadero; caminó hasta el baño, llenó la tina, vertió las sales aromáticas de Albert en la bañera, se sumergió y minutos después salió de ella, chorreando agua y caminando hacia Albert, se agarró el cabello cuando se acercó a él, su respiración sonaba acompasada, estaba recién dormido, después se subió sobre él completamente desnuda y mojada, el verle dormido la excitaba demasiado, luego soltó su cabello hacia adelante y por este comenzó a bajar el agua hacia el rostro de Albert quién al sentirla e incapacitado para moverse despertó abruptamente.

Candy estás mojada – le dijo mientras miraba a la diosa que tenía encima.

Lo sé, pero no me resistí – sonrió para luego abalanzarse sobre el mojándolo más.

¡Estaba durmiendo Candy! Pero… - ya no pudo decir más, sus manos recorrieron los flancos del cuerpo de su amada.

Perdóname mi amor, pero de verdad tenía mucha hambre – lo miró a los ojos mientras le daba pequeños besos.

No, está bien, tomando en cuenta que cené, no me lo pensé hasta después. ¿Qué haces traviesa? - le preguntó cuando ella atrevidamente le quitaba el pantalón de la pijama.

Aprovechando el tiempo mientras hablas.

Si ya veo, así que la señora Candy quiere hacerme el amor completamente mojada – secundó.

Técnicamente…si, podrías venir conmigo a la tina para tomar un baño y después ya secos hacerme el amor hasta que tenga hambre otra vez – le contestó.

Ah que buena solución amor, ven primero te voy a dar un beso que te hará descartar el baño de tina.

Candy no necesitaba el baño, pero Albert se había dado cuenta que ella olía a él y a ella al mismo tiempo, era una sensación fragante de por vida. Albert la hizo rodar por la cama para besarla, acariciarla y hacerla sentir tan deseada como la primera vez que fue suya.

Albert…Albert…te deseo, hazme tuya…por favor – pidió ella.

Y ¿el baño? – preguntó.

Olvídalo, hazlo ahora – le exigió.

Como tú ordenes mi amor – sin más se introdujo en ella, haciéndole saber que no necesitaba pedírselo.

Se pasaron parte de la mañana haciéndose el amor, cuando terminaron habían dormido un rato y horas después reposaron algo menos de una hora en la tina, salieron y Albert no la dejó llegar a la puerta, Candy se sostuvo del toallero, ya que Albert la tomó en ese momento, tenía toda la visión para él solo, sus manos eran libres y los jadeos de ella lo invitaban a tomarla ahí mismo a pesar de su cansancio ya que, desde hacía unos días había tenido un deseo incontrolable de poseerla una y otra y otra vez, terminaron sobre la alfombra del baño.

Amor…ya no puedo – le dijo él en un suspiro.

¡Te amo Albert! – respondió en medio de un jadeo.

Yo más, te amo tanto que no tengo miedo a ser padre – respondió muy serio.

Pues yo sí – le confesó volteándose. Para después acariciarle el rostro bañado de agua y sudor.

Pero no tienes por qué tener miedo, princesa. Aprenderemos juntos – le dio lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento, apoyo mutuo.

¡De verdad Albert! – la sorprendió.

En serio amor, por cierto estas deliciosa – le dijo de forma sugerente.

¡Albert, no hables así! – lo reprendió.

¿Por qué te sonrojas corazón? Es la verdad, esos movimientos no te los conocía, además parecías un felino – le dijo acercándose a sus labios.

Albert…no tienes sueño verdad – le dijo sacándolo de concentración.

No amor, pero creo que tu sí. Vamos arriba – la jaló.

Pero me da pena que quieras todavía y yo quiera dormir – acercándose más a él.

Lo sé, pero quiero que descanses también – comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cama, ella se envolvió con las sábanas y cuando Albert entró a ellas hizo que sus cuerpos se quedaran pegados y calentándose con la mutua compañía. Cuando despertaron Albert estaba acostado de lado y sobre su brazo derecho Candy recargaba su cabeza, la parte trasera del cuerpo de Candy se encontraba delante de los genitales de Albert, él tenía su otra mano en un pecho de Candy que masajeaba entre sus dedos un erecto pezón.

Amor, ¿qué te imaginas que sea? – le preguntó cuando Candy comenzó a estirarse.

¡Eh! Albert, es muy pronto para saberlo, entre el quinto y sexto mes lo veremos…bueno si se deja ver – dijo ella pensando en voz alta y sentándose en su regazo.

¡En verdad! – exclamó sorprendido.

Sí, yo quiero un niño – le sonrió mientras él atrapaba con la boca el pezón que tenía al frente.

Si viene sano, que sea lo que Dios quiera – replicó el rubio. Será rubio y los ojos, ¡ah eso sí que es difícil! – se puso a pensar en voz alta.

Albert… - lo llamó ella.

Sí – contestó.

Deja de confabularte con la madre naturaleza. Podría parecerse a Anthony…¿crees eso posible? – le preguntó curiosa.

¿Por qué debería parecerse a él? – preguntó enfadado, si al que debía parecerse era a él no a su sobrino.

Porque la he visto, pero no es niño sino niña, tiene la piel blanca y el cabello quebrado rubio, los ojos son azul verdosos, se parece mucho a Anthony – le comentó acerca de su sueño.

¡Ah, mi hermana! Parece que estás describiendo a Rosemary a excepción por el cabello, ella lo tenía lacio, la madre de Anthony. Sí, quizás – dijo él recordando.

No te lo digo para que te molestes, pero tenemos rasgos rubios es obvio que salga con esa genética. Mi amor, si sabes que solo te amo a ti – le dijo abrazándolo.

Pues si amor, pero odiaría si no se pareciera a mi o a ti y heredera de alguien más, imagínate si se pareciera a Elisa o a Neil – torció la boca en son de asco.

Albert que personas tan feas pones de ejemplo – le dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.

Jajaja ¡auch! Pero no me pegues solo era una broma – rezongó cuando la atrapó entre sus brazos.

Pues muy fea por cierto, pero sabes que me encantas en esas bromas pesadas y también…- se vio interrumpida por Albert.

También que ardas en deseos de hacerme el amor…- sugirió él.

¡Ah sí! ¿Cuándo? – preguntó ella. Por ejemplo, ¿ahorita? – fue más bien una orden que un pedimento.

Cuando tú ordenes, además me vas a tener aquí para toda la vida y podrás hacerme pagar caro si te hago algo con sesiones de amor, no me interesa pagar un alto precio por tu perdón – comenzó a besarla mientras la seducía nuevamente.

Lo sé Albert, te amo tanto que de haber sabido me hubiera embarazado antes – replicó ella.

¡Candy…! – le dijo sorprendido ante la ocurrencia.

Jajaja qué cara pones precioso – soltó una carcajada mientras él la miraba sorprendido.

Así fue todo ese día, entre risas y bromas, entre amor y caricias, entre besos y la sensación de corresponderse supieron que los lazos que los atan en el presente, lo harían en el pasado y los prepararía para lo que en el futuro les esperaba.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XI

Una semana después

Candy y Albert habían viajado desde Chicago a México, siendo su hora de llegada a las cuatro de la tarde, Candy no la había pasado bien en el viaje, debido a los mareos ocasionados por el movimiento del avión y al malestar estomacal que le aquejaba solo por las mañanas. Cuando hubieron llegado al aeropuerto Benito Juárez, se dieron cuenta que el otoño en Chicago y México se parecían ligeramente, siendo en este último un gran festejo, Candy se emocionó de conocer un país diferente, que muy por el contrario a Chicago no parecía ser tan ordenado.

Del aeropuerto, el Señor Mackenna había enviado a su chofer por ellos, metiendo el equipaje a la camioneta y ayudando a subir a Candy, ella estaba sorprendida porque primero le había dicho que irían a la playa y esto distaba mucho de ser una playa.

Albert, es hermoso – le comentó ella mientras no apartaba la vista de la ventana.

Eso parece ser, creo que cambiaron los planes amor – dijo un poco triste al recibir el mensaje que le entregaron en la aerolínea cuando buscaba el equipaje.

Me lo imagino, pero podemos conocer la ciudad – comento ella volteándose a verlo.

El señor Mackenna no estará unos días en la ciudad, pero me pidió que los instalara en un conocido hotel del centro de la Ciudad de México, de ahí pueden ustedes visitar museos y demás – le comentó el chofer a grandes rasgos.

Ah, perfecto – soltó Albert unos momentos después.

¿Alguien podría acompañarnos? – preguntó Albert al chofer.

Por supuesto, creo que los acompañará Mark, él es sobrino del señor Mackenna y estará con ustedes y otro socio – le informó el chofer.

Está bien, gracias señor…

Whitman, John Whitman – le respondió mirando el retrovisor.

Gracias señor Whitman.

Pues veremos a Mark entonces.

Después de que llegaron, los condujeron a la suite que el señor Mackenna había dispuesto para ellos. Encargaron el equipaje con el botones, varias señoritas y señoras se admiraron de la galanura de Albert, no perdieron oportunidad para saludarle cortésmente mientras pasaba a su lado. Candy se quedó boquiabierta ante tal descaro y al ver que su marido ni siquiera la miraba a ella, se adelantó rápidamente detrás del botones, Albert se quedó completamente confundido al ver que Candy se alejaba de él sin tomarle la mano.

Cuando se hubo abierto el ascensor, un joven galante se apresuró a moverse al ver que Candy venía hacia este, le sonrió y ella se sonrojó, pero inmediatamente Albert se posicionó a su lado y al ver el sonrojo de Candy, le dirigió una mirada recelosa al chico aquel. Cuando hubieron llegado al piso 23, salieron del ascensor y giraron a mano derecha, el joven lo paró y se asomó, Albert no entendía que pasaba y aprisionó a Candy dejando que el botones esperara con su equipaje enfrente a la suite.

Candy ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó tomándole la barbilla.

Te divertías saludando a esas…señoras – le dijo retirando la mirada.

Pues tú filtreaste con ese joven y no dije nada – sonrió y se separo para abrir la puerta.

No filtreaba…me dijo algo y me apene – paso delante de el y detrás venia el botones.

No seas celosa Candy – le dijo él mientras despedia al botones.

Mira quién lo dice, la mirada que le hiciste era para matarlo – le informó.

Bueno exageramos un poco – admitió cuando se quedaron solos.

Sí claro, como pronto seré una bola, ¡ya no me vas a querer! – se dejo caer en el primer sillón que vio.

Ay mi vida, serás la bola más hermosa de este mundo – la tomó de la cintura para depositar un beso.

Albert, no me digas bola – se quejó ella mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Bueno amor, tú lo dijiste primero. Bueno, ven, anda. Dame un beso y después te haré el amor para que me perdones – le dijo sugerentemente.

Albert, perdóname, no sé por qué me siento así – le hizo un puchero.

Es natural amor, las chicas de abajo eran bonitas, pero tú estás preciosa y además eres mía – la jalo hacía sí.

Albert…te amo – le echó los brazos al cuello.

Yo también preciosa, más de lo que tú piensas – la abrazó nuevamente para besarla apasionadamente.

Al ver semejante escena, Candy y Albert discutiendo, el chico sonrió y prosiguió su camino, un piso arriba. Salió del ascensor y se giró a la derecha. Entró en su suite y dejó la tarjeta y su chamarra sobre el sillón, luego se encargaría de dejarla en el armario de la suite. Se encaminó al baño, se lavó las manos y continuó caminando alrededor de la sala hasta que el sonido de un teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bueno – contestó el chico.

Buenos días señor – saludaron al otro lado del teléfono.

Buenos días Mark, ¿cómo estás? – lo saludó efusivamente.

Mi tío me ha encargado a sus socios esta semana hasta que llegue, será posible que usted y los señores Andley congenien para las salidas de visita a la ciudad – le solicitó.

Por supuesto, de hecho no queremos ocasionar problemas, ya hablaste con el otro socio de tu tío – le preguntó sonriendo.

No, recién se han hospedado, los llamaré en un rato y luego me comunico con usted, le parece entonces – preguntó él.

Por supuesto Mark, creo que sería bueno que mañana conociéramos parte del centro, la última visita fue hace casi un año y no me lo perdería por nada. Coméntale al señor Andley si gusta ese lugar o prefiere otro – le comunicó el chico.

Por supuesto, entonces me comunico después – le contestó.

Bueno Mark, espero tu llamada – le dijo colgando inmediatamente después.

El joven había colgado anticipadamente, se dejó caer en la cama y se dio vuelta recordando la chica que se había encontrado en el ascensor, lamentaba haberla incomodado y había sonreído por no haber usado la lógica, tenía novio y uno muy alto y acaudalado. Realmente él no conocía al otro socio del señor Mackenna, sólo sabía que iba a llegar con su esposa.

No puede ser, no creo que sean ellos. ¿Qué hermosa eres? ¿Por qué no te conocí antes? – soltaba al aire mientras recordando el sonrojo que él había provocado.

Decía el mientras miraba al balcón, para luego quedarse dormido.

Mientras Candy se encontraba en la tina dándose un baño de espuma, Albert se encontraba en el balcón admirando el ocaso cuando sonó el teléfono de la habitación.

Señor William Andley, ¿cómo está? Soy Mark, el sobrino del Señor Mackenna – lo saludó desde el otro lado de la línea.

Hola Mark un gusto, bien gracias, mi esposa y yo le agradecemos el recibimiento, a mi esposa le ha encantado la fuente de dulces que le ha mandado – le informó.

No es para tanto, mi tío cometió la indiscreción de decirme que su esposa esta de encargo, así que le pareció un buen detalle obsequiarle chocolates – le comentó Mark.

Pues bien por usted, ha ella le ha fascinado – le informó Albert mientras veía como Candy abría un chocolate tras otro.

Me alegro, señor Andley quería comentarle algo. El otro socio de mi tío llegó ayer a la ciudad y quiere que comencemos mañana por visitar museos, le parece que lo veamos para el desayuno en el lobby – le preguntó sobre los planes del otro socio.

Por supuesto, nos encantaría, a qué hora debemos estar por allá – le preguntó a Mark.

A las 9:00 le parece bien – le preguntó si estaba de acuerdo.

A las 9:00 será – aceptó el rubio.

Bueno pues que pase buena noche, pida lo que se necesite en recepción – le recomendó.

De acuerdo hasta luego Mark – se despidió apresuradamente.

Hasta luego señor Andley – lo mismo hizo Mark.

Mientras en otra habitación.

Bueno, hola Mark – contestó el chico.

Hecho señor, mañana a las 9:00. Hasta mañana – le informó la hora acordada y colgó.

Hasta mañana y gracias – se despidió y colgó.

Cuando Albert hubo colgado, Candy lo llamó desde la tina que se encontraba en el cuarto de baño.

Albert…

Albert dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando una desnuda pierna se asomaba en la puerta, Albert no podía creer que apenas unas horas se encontraba tan abochornada por habérsela pasado mal en el viaje y ahora estaba muy deseosa.

Si amor – dijo levantándose para atraparla.

Me podrías ajustar el camisón – se dio la vuelta mostrándole las cintas que debía ajustar.

Mejor, por qué no te lo quito suavemente y te hago el amor – le dijo seductoramente comenzando a bajarle los tirantes.

No creo que tengas ganas mi amor, debes estar cansado – dijo ella alzándolas hasta sus hombros.

¡De verdad! Pues te comprobaré que no – la alzó en vilo y la depositó en la cama.

Albert…¿por qué te deseo tanto? – le preguntó mientras Albert se acomodaba en sus piernas.

¿Por que soy irresistible? Al menos para ti – le sonrió.

Jajaja y sólo tú – le indicó.

Sí sólo yo señora Andley, así que prepárate mi amor – le avisó.

Después de su entrega de amor, Candy pareció quedarse dormida. El viaje había sido agotador y él comprendía que los malestares propios del embarazo en ocasiones eran incómodos, aunque en ocasiones parecía no hacerle menor daño. Albert la tenía abrazada, desnuda y totalmente enamorada de él. Una mano se encontraba en la parte baja de la espalda de ella y otra le frotaba la mejilla.

Candy no sabes cuánto te amo. A veces pienso cuanto he perdido sin conocerte, estos dos años han sido verdaderamente felices – le susurró muy cerca del cabello perfumado de ella.

Para mí también amor, más cuando un hijo viene en camino – le aclaró ella.

Candy no se supone que estabas dormida – le reclamó.

Estaba, pero tengo hambre – sonrió viéndolo.

¿Quieres bajar a cenar amor? – le preguntó él.

Si, vamos me comería una vaca – lo amenazó.

Pobrecita ¿qué te ha hecho? Vmos preciosa, levantate – jalándola para que se levantara.

Candy se levanto mientras Albert se quedo viéndola dar de vueltas completamente desnuda mientras se iba vistiendo.

Albert no vas a vestirte – le preguntó.

No me tardaré nada y me gusta verte a ti – Albert le hizo saber.

Bueno, anda Albert que tengo hambre – lo apresuró.

Está bien princesa, pero no te comas a la vaca o te indigestarás – le bromeó.

Gracioso – se sonrojó haciendo un mohín.

Candy y Albert salieron de la suite y cuando se abrió el ascensor vieron al mismo chico que subía con ellos anteriormente. Todos permanecieron en silencio, bajaron y cada cual se dirigió al mismo lugar, pero antes de llegar al restaurante del hotel, el administrador llamó a Albert con un recado.

Señor Andley tengo un mensaje para usted del señor Mackenna.

Me permites Candy, adelántate y no pidas el postre aún – le dio un beso en la frente.

Candy se encaminó al restaurante y mientras esperaba al hostess se quedó mirando el acuario que se encontraba frente a ella, cuando el otro chico se acercó y curiosamente se le quedó viendo. El hostess llegó rápidamente y la encaminó a su mesa, después de acomodarla, regresó por el chico y también lo encamino a la suya, que se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

Señorita gusta ordenar algo, mientras espera – le habló cortésmente el mesero.

Si un pastel de chocolate, por favor – le ordenó.

De beber, ¿algún aperitivo? – le solicitó.

No gracias, esperaré a mi esposo – le sonrió y el mesero se quedó perplejo.

Perdón señora, no lo sabía – se disculpaba repetidamente.

No se preocupe, tráigame lo que le pedí, gracias.

Pensé haber oído que no pidiera el postre señora…- el chico se atrevió a interrumpirla y regañarla.

Candice, Candice Andley, no sabía que fuera usted tan entrometido, señor… - le preguntó sin saber a ciencia cierta que iba a contestarle.

Del ascensor, nos conocimos en el ascensor me recuerda – le pidió que hiciera memoria.

Su nombre es… - reformuló la pregunta.

Para que quiere saber mi nombre hermosa dama – le preguntó el chico.

¿Cómo piensa que le voy a llamar?

Para usted bella señora, Terruce Grandchester, para servirle – le informó a ella.

Continuará…

Chicas me da la impresión de que ya no me quieren dejar reviews, lloro…bubububu!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XII**

Gracias Señor Grandchester, ahora si me disculpa – dijo ella mientras tomaba la cuchara y se disponía a meterla al pastel.

Terry… - pronunció él.

Disculpe… susurró Candy.

Que me llame Terry, para usted y solo lo admito de usted. Candy llámeme Terry – lo dijo sensualmente.

Me permite señor "Grandchester", estoy en una disyuntiva, ¿por que querría llamarlo "Terry"? – haciendo ella hincapié en la forma de sugerírselo.

Porque mi nombre en sus labios se escucha muy bien – le sonrió sardónicamente.

Bueno espero que tenga servicios de salud en México – le advirtió al ver que Albert venia hacia ella.

Por supuesto, mi seguro los cubre, ¿por qué? – le preguntó él contrariado.

¡Hola amor, buenas noticias! ¿Por qué sonríes? Candy, te dije que no pidieras el postre – la regañó mientras Terry aún se encontraba asomado en su cubículo.

Es que no soy yo la que se lo quiere comer – le dijo sonriendo.

¡Ah no! ¿Entonces quién? – la miró enérgicamente.

Ya sabes quién – le sonrió mas mirando hacia su vientre.

De verdad…ah…oh si entiendo quién – ya se le había olvidado que efectivamente tenía unas semanas de embarazo.

Si amor, lo siento no le pude decir que no – lo invitó a sentarse.

Comprendo y usted señor Grandchester ¿qué se supone que está haciendo? – estaba sonriendo hasta que vio al intruso entre las plantas, Candy sonrió aún más.

A este yo…estaba presentándome a la Señora Andley, si eso precisamente.

Pues debería de ser más cortés y alejarse, ya que estamos tratando asuntos íntimos y familiares que usted no tiene derecho de enterarse – le sugirió profusamente enojado.

Sí por supuesto, perdone, señor Andley, señora ahora mismo los dejo platicar de sus asuntos- dijo Terry apenado.

Y bueno cual era el recado que tenían el gerente para ti – pregunto Candy colocando un bocado en la cuchara.

Pues solo era George, dice que la tia Elroy esta preguntando por ti, amor estás segura que nadie lo sabe – le preguntó Albert mirándola como desviaba la mirada hacia el pastel.

Tanto como nadie aparte de nosotros…bueno…me tope con Tom, pero él nunca diría nada – aclaró ella.

Está bien, espero que no diga nada – dijo finalmente él.

Aunque pude haber comentado algo con Annie, pero le pedí que no dijera nada – comentó como recordando en voz alta.

Pues con razón la tía anda como anda, Candy ya lo saben en la familia, pero no con exactitud –

¡De verdad! Que rápido viajan las noticias – dijo sorprendida.

Mi tía hizo un revolución, ha puesto a todos de cabeza, quiere saber si es cierto – sonrió cuando vio el rostro de su esposa.

Lo siento Albert, Annie estaba tan emocionada – dijo ella sonriente.

Me lo imagino, pero no tienes por qué disculparte, algún día tenían que enterarse – dijo él.

Pobre George, digo mi padre tendrá problemas con ella, ay Albert meti la pata hasta el fondo – dijo retirando su pastel.

Pero mi amor, jajajaja no te preocupes, solo se ha adelantado poquito – dijo acercándole nuevamente el pastel.

Albert… - lo nombró.

Dime – quitó la mirada del menú que tenia entre las manos.

Te amo – sonrió tomándole la mano.

Yo también preciosa. Por cierto recuerdas cuando fuimos de picnic cerca del lago, la primera vez… digo – le preguntó extrañamente.

La primera vez, ah…oh si ya recuerdo – dijo ella sonriendo abiertamente.

Si golosa, ese mismo día – sonrió él también cuando vio las mejillas sonrosadas de Candy.

¡Golosa yo…pero tú fuiste el culpable! Jajaja sí que lo recuerdo, ahí aprendimos que los pasteles pueden ser muy…- sabiendo que le faltaba concluir la oración.

Muy excitantes, traviesa – le besó la mano.

Culpable – dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Bueno amor, no solo vas a comer eso ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó con la vaca?

Ah sí, pídeme un bistec con papas o un estofado de carne – dijo ella sin pensarlo.

Amor estamos en México, ¿no te gustaría algo más tradicional? – le preguntó sin saber exactamente que pedir.

¿Vamos a experimentar? Bueno y ¿qué me sugieres? – le preguntó mientras volvía los ojos a la carta.

Veamos, mira qué te parece que mejor le pedimos la opinión al mesero – propuso el rubio.

Me parece bien – asintió ella.

Mas tarde en lo que esperaban que su pedido fuera tomado y cocinado se habían entablado en una platica por demás amena, al final Albert pidió una cazuela de camarones al Chiltepin y Candy unos camarones a la diabla. Se habían decidido por los platillos mas afrodisiacos del menú.

A lo lejos, Terry se había enterado de todo a medias, que era eso que habían hecho a escondidas de su familia, no entendía ni media palabra, pero seguía intrigado, Candy se había casado muy joven y si es que lo había hecho algo tendría poder para ella, pero que era, esa pregunta la analizo mientras ella comia, sonreía y acariciaba la mano de su esposo, sobre todo por el tipo de miradas que se lanzaban cuando hablaban a medias, Terry no podía entender qué buscaba en un corazón ocupado, pero algo le llamaba la atención y no se iria de Mexico hasta no saber que era lo que buscaba el rubio en ella. Sería un secreto lo los unia, pero de que tipo.

Cuando Candy y Albert terminaron de comer el plato fuerte, Candy le hizo una seña a el que comprendió al momento, ella comenzaba a ruborizarse, él la jalo y se fueron a su habitacion, tan pronto como llegaron pidieron por teléfono un pastel de chocolate, tal cual como lo habían tenido ese dia en el lago, Candy se paseaba en el balcón, aligerando la comida, había sido espectacularmente picante para su gusto, pero mas que eso observaba a Albert de modo sugerente.

Pasa algo preciosa, me miras como si quisieras…comerme – le dijo mientras la observaba.

Creo que fue una mala elección los camarones no lo crees Albert – decía mientras sentía el calor subir por su pecho.

No te gustaron, estuvieron deliciosos – dijo el sin mirarla.

Por supuesto que me gustaron, pero no sientes como un calor en el cuerpo – le dijo ella cuando lo adivino.

Ay amor, más bien pienso que estuvieron picositos, pero se a lo que te refieres – dijo obviando a lo que se refería.

Oye Albert, no quieres un trago de Whiskey quizás…- le propuso ella mientras se encaminaba hacia las licoreras.

¿Qué planeas, traviesa? – la miró pero ella solo sonreía.

Yo…nada, ¿por qué lo dices? Es que en este preciso momento quisiera que me besaras y que tus besos me supieran a licor – se saboreo sus besos.

Candy…dime en ¿qué piensas? – le preguntó él.

En nada, ¿quieres uno? – le insistió.

No sé qué tramas, pero a ver dame uno – lo aceptó.

Toc toc

Espera voy abrir, debe ser el pastel – le dijo mientras caminaba para abrir la puerta.

Está bien, mientras te sirvo el trago – ella hizo lo mismo pero hacia las licoreras.

En efecto, había llegado el pastel, el botones lo puso sobre la mesita del centro, luego de que Albert lo hubo despedido se encaminó hacia donde estaba ella, puso los ojos en el pastel y luego un vaso de whiskey en las rocas llamó su atención, ella por supuesto sonrió cuando se coloco encima de él, estaba por tomar un poco de ese vaso cuando Albert.

Espera Candy, tú no puedes beber alcohol lo recuerdas – dijo él tratando de quitarle el vaso.

Lo recuerdo Albert, pero tú sí y me vas a dar – le contesto ella.

¡Ah sí! Dame eso – quiso arrebatárselo.

Te lo daré si me das pastel como ese que está allá – señalándolo.

Candy alcánzame el pastel – le pidió cortésmente.

Candy comenzó a levantarse, dejó el trago en una mano de Albert y este al ver lo fácil que fue obtenerlo estuvo a punto de darle un trago cuando.

No Albert ,si no, no te doy algo que pretendía darte esta noche – le advirtió cuando puso sus manos en el cierre de su vestido.

Ah sí y ¿qué es? – preguntó fanfarroneando.

Candy comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido mientras él no podía creerlo, cuando se puso esa ropa interior, era…era por demás sugerente, eso sí que le quitó las intenciones de tomarse el trago hasta no recibir las órdenes de su excitante esposa, además algo se había alertado, algo más que sus deseos, su ingle le molestaba un tanto y más cuando ella caminaba sigilosamente hacia él.

Candy que…que linda te encuentras, mi amor – susurró nervioso.

¡Hola Albert! – lo saludó cuando se sentó de nuevo sobre él.

¡Hola Candy!

Puedes tomarte un sorbo si quieres – le dijo mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de la ropa interior.

Albert obedeció y ella embarró un poco de pastel en uno de sus senos, se acercó para que la besara, a él no se lo pidieron dos veces, Albert la tomó de la espalda baja y la besó, ella palpó los recovecos de su boca, su sabor era delicioso, mientras él la seguía besando ella le desabotonaba la camisa, después de que le hubiera quitado la camiseta, tomó otro pedazo de pastel y lo embarró en el pecho del rubio.

Albert se sorprendió y al recordar la cena comprendió que Candy estaba inusitadamente hambrienta, pero no precisamente de comida si no de él, Candy quería revivir el recuerdo de esa noche en el lago cerca de la Mansión de Chicago, era impresionante, su ángel estaba con él amándolo como ella sabía hacerlo, como lo había hecho hacia un año, en aquel verano; Candy estaba hambrienta, le exigía sin recato alguno que se deshiciera del pantalón y la ropa interior, Candy se levantó y tomó un trozo mas de pastel, lo embarró a lo largo de su cuerpo; los ojos de su amada gritaban de deseo.

Albert, te deseo…apresúrate que me incendio – pidió ella.

Lo sé princesa, pero la paciencia es una virtud – Albert la miraba mientras se estaba deshaciendo de la última prenda que lo cubría.

No quiero ser paciente, ven aquí, no quieres probarme, no me deseas, no me quieres comer…- dijo sugerentemente.

Si amor si te quiero y te deseo, pero si sigues por ese camino ya no te disfrutaré – le advirtió él.

Mi amor, tenemos toda la noche para ello – dando pasos hacia atrás, hacia la pared.

Albert se sorprendió cuando Candy le dijo aquello y no pudo soportarlo más, tenía que llevarla al éxtasis, él hubiera querido esperar e ir más despacio, pero Candy no se lo estaba haciendo nada fácil, así que la tomó de la cintura, la recargó en la pared, la subió y él, simplemente se introdujo en ella, hacia apenas un par de horas que había estado en ese estrecho lugar, pero ella quería que él le hiciera el amor y no estaba dispuesto a negárselo. Las embestidas estaban cargadas de pasión, lentas primero, se aceleraron con más fuerza y frecuencia, ella estaba extasiada y hambrienta.

Albert…- susurró su nombre.

Dime preciosa – respondió Albert.

Te amo Albert, te amé desde que te di el beso en la mejilla…aunque fueras prohibido para mí – le confesó.

Albert ya no pudo preguntar nada porque ella ya había llegado al clímax y él no tardaría en hacerlo. Cuando vibró, ella soltó un grito de satisfacción.

Por eso te amo Candy, por ser tan exigente conmigo – le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios.

Bueno un lugar menos de la lista – sonrió ella.

Jajajaja todavía recuerdas esa lista tonta. Solo era un tema mi amor, nada más. Era en serio eso de que me amas desde el día en que me diste ese beso – le preguntó al recordarlo.

Sí, pero no lo sabía, después me puse a pensar e increíble pero cierto, me di cuenta que me gustabas desde que te vi en el camino al cementerio – le contestó sonrojándose.

Mi amor, he de confesarte que yo también te amo desde que te vi en la colina, pensando y mirando hacia el cortejo fúnebre. Siempre he tenido una curiosidad, ¿en verdad amaste a Anthony…? – repreguntó Albert.

No, no era amor, era costumbre. Solo que éramos tan jóvenes que no me di cuenta que el amor que sentía por él no era amor, si no cariño, las cosas no siempre fueron malas con él, pero por eso te digo esto, porque Anthony nunca te hará sombra delante de mi corazón.

Te amo Candice Andley – le dijo amorosamente.

Te amo Albert Andley. Esto fue… no sé que me ocurrió – se ocultó en su pecho.

Solo fue amor con un poco de comida afrodisiaca amor – le dijo besándole la frente.

¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó ella extrañada.

Que te daré un poco más de camarones por las noches amor – soltó una carcajada.

Ah…quieres decir que – dijo totalmente roja de la cara.

Si, los camarones son platillos afrodisiacos, ¿te gustaron? – repreguntó Albert.

Me encantaron, pero más me encantó esta travesura – le dijo abrazándola y sonriendo.

Me lo imagino, crees que podamos acabarnos el pastel – le pregunto a su amada esposa.

Estoy segura que sí…además prometiste que te lo comerías durante toda la noche – le soltó sugerente.

Por supuesto mi amor, lo esparciré y lameré en toda tu piel mi amor – le dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

Jajaja Albert me gusta tenerte dentro de mí una vez que ya hicimos el amor – le confesó ella.

Y a mi más preciosa…a mi más – la besó apasionadamente.

Y así siguieron toda la noche, en definitivo, el pastel si se lo acabaron, no dejaron ni un vestigio de él, tampoco se embarró en ningún artículo de la ropa ni de la habitación, sólo se lo comieron ellos, ahí se encontraban dormidos, en medio de la sala, acostados sobre la alfombra, entre cojines, Candy sobre de él y desnudos, él tenía una mano en la espalda baja de ella y ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo; el sol entraba por el ventanal que daba al balcón, a Albert le tocaron los primeros rayos del sol, se despertó lentamente, en medio de un sopor conocido por más de dos años para él, ella olía a rosas y chocolate, sus cuerpos estaban pegajosos pero el pecho de su amada respiraba armoniosamente. Un rato más tarde, a ella le alcanzaron los rayos del sol, que caminaba a cada segundo, comenzó a moverse y Albert se giró para que no la alcanzara y que siguiera durmiendo.

Albert, mi amor gracias – despertándose un poco.

De nada preciosa, sólo quería seguir observándote. Sabes – dijo poniéndole un rubio cabello detrás de la oreja.

Si – respondió ella.

Desde hace dos años, durante dos semanas de cada mes, he disfrutado mucho de admirarte cuando duermes y sabes, cada día me convenzo más de que verdaderamente te amo y me pregunto, ¿por qué no quise conocerte hasta esa reunión? Aunque lamento decirlo, te hubiera raptado – le soltó.

Albert… ¿te hubieras atrevido? – le preguntó sorprendida.

Por supuesto mi amor, hubiera sido casto por toda la eternidad – le confirmó él.

¡Mentiroso! – le dio un golpe.

De verdad, eres mi mundo Candy por ti, soy capaz de…- se detuvo un momento.

Calla mi amor, ahora somos uno, recuerdas. Eres lo más parecido a mí, eres mi alma gemela y tú…- ahora ella se había interrumpido.

Tú eres correspondida, te amo Candy – la beso y abrazó.

Te amo Albert. Bueno a mi me encantaría quedarme todo el día haciéndote el amor, pero tenemos que estar en el lobby a las nueve y ya son las siete, hay que apresurarnos para tomar un desayuno ligero – le recordó.

Si amor, ligero, me llevas al cuarto de baño – le pidió susurrándoselo al oído.

Por supuesto princesa, ven aquí – él se levantó y la cargó.

Pequeñitas, lo siento, pero no pude subirlo antes porque tuve migraña por cuatro días, pero aquí esta…saludos y hasta el próximo. Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y gracias por leerme!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIII**

Candy y Albert ya habían bajado al lobby, diez minutos antes de las nueve de la mañana, ya que habían decidido desayunar en la habitación; Candy portaba una minifalda color blanca y un blusón en color rosa pálido, acompañado de unos tenis casuales, el cabello en una cola de caballo alta y una gorra en tonos blancos, con un poco de maquillaje. Mientras que Albert se había puesto un pantalón caqui con una camisa de manga corta blanca, mocasines y un sueter ligero que llevaba amarrado en el cuello. Ambos se encontraban besándose en el umbral del hotel, justo donde los vio Terry cuando las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto, él se perdió en las largas piernas y trasero de Candy, tenía una linda figura.

¡Buenos días señores Andley! – interrumpió Terry molesto por la escena tan amorosa que había presenciado.

¡Buenos días! – contestaron Candy y Albert.

Bueno, por lo que veo Mark todavía no llega por nosotros, espero que no tarde mucho – comentó el castaño.

Aún faltan diez minutos, no creo que tarde – mencionó Albert mirando su reloj.

Por lo que veo, se la han pasado bien – dijo Terry.

Muy bien señor Grandchester, gracias por el comentario – ahora el molesto era Albert. Ahora si nos permite.

Sí claro, están disculpados – sonrió burlón Terry alejándose.

Oye amor, estábamos en… - tratando de llamar la atención de Albert y distraerlo.

¡Ah sí! Explorando – le sonrió él volviéndola a besar.

De pronto el celular de Candy estaba timbrando.

Bueno, ¡hola Annie! – contestó Candy dirigiendo la mirada a Albert. Si estoy por salir a turistear, si lo sé, yo te lo saludo, a ver espera no me cuelgues – alejó el celular de su oído para activar el altavoz. Ahora si Annie ya puedes hablar.

¡Hola Tío William! – saludó Annie muy contenta.

¡Hola Annie! Sabes que solo soy Albert a secas – le recordó el rubio a ella.

Pero… bueno Albert, ¿cómo están? – preguntó un tanto apenada.

Muy bien Annie, como te dijo Candy estamos en camino para visitar la Ciudad de México.

¡Qué bueno! Y ¿cómo están? ¿Qué dice mi sobrino? – preguntó la pelinegra entusiasmada y nerviosa.

Annie, no estará la tía abuela por ahí, ¿verdad? – preguntó Candy.

Por supuesto que no, vine a la universidad por unos libros y me encontré a Tom, mala, él ya lo sabía todo – le sonrió al interpelado mientras él buscaba unos tomos en la base de datos de la biblioteca.

Annie, a Tom me lo encontré cuando me fui hacer los estudios – puso de pretexto al pobre de Tom.

Te perdono, pero te cuento que la Tía Abuela casi ahorca a los chicos para que le dijeran la verdad, es más mando arreglar la habitación al lado de la tuya para el bebé – le informó los cambios que la Tía Abuela había hecho.

No inventes Annie, Albert – se le quedó mirando mientras Annie les informaba.

No te preocupes, hablaré con ella – la miró. Pobre George debe estar preocupado, jajaja – soltó una carcajada el rubio.

Albert es en serio, nos preocupa, anda demasiado feliz – aclaró Annie.

Y cómo no mi amor si es su primer nieto, imagínate – Albert expresó.

Candy me voy ahí vienen los chicos, luego te llamo – se despidió Annie de ambos rubios.

Si Annie, que te vaya bien – se despidieron al unísono y colgaron.

Albert, ¿te imaginas a la tía feliz? – comentó ella sonriendo.

No amor, ¡qué miedo! Jajajaja – contestó él.

Eres malo con tu tía, pero sí, yo tampoco me la imagino feliz - afirmó.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba Terry, observándolos, ¿quién les habría hablado? Estaban demasiado felices, era por demás una gran noticia, las cosas no podrían estar mejor, él loco de celos y ellos pavoneándose en su amor, qué ridículos. Lo único que no entendía era por qué sentía celos, Candy estaba casada, él quería que Albert no estuviese con ella, es más haría todo lo posible por borrar a Albert del mapa. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

Señores, veo que llegaron antes, bueno vengan el auto esta por aquí – los condujo hasta este.

Claro – dijeron al unísono los Andley y Grandchester.

Oye amor, te imaginas, hay tanta gente – decía ella mientras se pegaba a la ventana para ver el paso de los transeúntes.

Si pero, Illinois y Chicago tienen más –comentó el divertido.

Bueno amor, no exageres. Oye Mark ¿cuántas personas viven aquí? – le preguntó al chico un poco asombrado por el diálogo de los esposos Andley.

Mmm más o menos unos 20 millones de personas – calculó mientras recordaba que su tío le había dicho que era una de las ciudades más conglomeradas del mundo.

Wow, demasiados no es cierto Albert – sonriendo mientras Albert la jalaba para besarla.

Si amor, te amo.

Albert, yo también – le respondió sonriendo.

El primer lugar en visitar fue el Ángel de la Independencia, luego se dirigieron al zócalo de la ciudad.

Bueno ya es hora de la comida aquí en México, ustedes dicen si los llevo a comer – se ofreció Mark a acompañarlos.

Sí por favor, ahora tengo un antojo en especial – dijo ella observando un puesto en la esquina.

Usted dirá, señora Andley.

Quiero de esas paletas amarillas que veo allá – Candy le señaló el lugar.

Jajaja señora Andley, esas no son paletas propiamente, son rebanadas de mango con picante, segura que quiere eso – le advirtió.

¡Oh, pero huelen delicioso! Albert - suplicó.

Si, si ya voy mi amor. Disculpa Mark, es que si no se la compro seguramente dormiré en la sala – dijo en broma.

Si claro señor Andley, venga lo acompaño - se dirigió hacia él y lo llevó hasta allá.

Mientras Albert y Mark se alejaban, Terry aprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse a Candy.

Señora Andley, ¿por qué se casó con su esposo? – inquirió Terry.

Bueno creo que eso es obvio, lo amo. Además a usted que le importa – sonrió despóticamente.

Seguro que fue por eso, se ve que usted no es tan refinada como lo es él – quiso averiguar la verdadera razón.

Creo que no, tiene ni idea de lo que dice. Es cierto, no somos de la misma clase, si usted lo quiere ver así, pero pertenecemos a la misma familia – soltando la misma frase que con Tom.

Terry no pudo captar el significado de lo que había dicho, si tenía dudas del parentesco de los rubios ahora se encontraba más extrañado. ¿Qué habría querido decir? Se preguntaba.

Disculpe, me estás diciendo que son hermanos – apenas y pudo decirlo.

No exactamente, pero si quiere puede preguntarle. Albert querido, el señor Grandchester quiere saber si pertenecemos a la misma familia – le comentó seriamente.

La curiosidad mató al gato señor Grandchester, ¿no cree que se está entrometiendo donde no debe? – le advirtió molesto.

¡Olvídelo! ¿Mark continuamos? – el jovencito obedeció.

Toma preciosa, aquí esta y también te traje agua, porque Mark asegura que ese picante está bravo, aunque no se a que se refiere – la besó cuando recién le había dado una mordida a la "paleta".

Ya lo verá señora Candice, además en este país las únicas que comen picante con cualquier cosa y en otoño son las embarazadas – sonrieron los tres mientras un contrariado Terry no entendía nada.

¡De verdad! Pues no sé, pero olía y sabe delicioso - comentó mientras estaba comiendo.

Bueno amor es natural, aquí todos comen eso desde pequeños, según me cuenta Mark – le informó.

Sí, eso es cierto – el joven sólo afirmó.

Bueno continuemos, vayamos al interior de la plaza. Señora Andley, la voy a llevar a que vea una ropa que le interesará llevarse – la tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia el local que le había dicho.

¿En serio? Pues que espera, vamos – ella se dio prisa tomándole el brazo.

Mientras Candy y Mark se perdían al fondo de la plaza, Albert y Terry se habían quedado solos, por lo que el primero decidió aclarar algunos puntos con Terry.

Le puedo preguntar algo señor Grandchester – Albert miró a Terry con desdén.

Por supuesto, ¿qué se le ofrece? – el castaño ni se inmutó.

¿Por qué hostiga tanto a mi esposa? – le soltó sin tapujos.

Denoto celos – le contestó riendo un poco.

No son celos, pero no cree que no debe meterse en asuntos de pareja – llamándolo lógica.

Asuntos de pareja, no se ha dado cuenta de que su esposa como usted la llama es demasiado joven para un señor como "usted" – agregó sencillamente.

Bueno creo que eso a usted no debería importarle no lo cree, así que no meta sus narices donde no debe – le advirtió.

Me da la impresión de que ella se casó con usted por el dinero – le dio a entender.

¿Cómo se atreve? – él se paró a su lado apretando los puños.

Si es por eso entonces, sépase que tengo mucho más dinero que usted y las cosas podrían cambiar. ¿Me entiende ahora? – le soltó barriéndolo con la mirada.

No permito que ofenda a una dama si no está presente y menos cuando es mi esposa – le gritó enfurecido.

Y ¿qué va hacer? ¿Retarme a duelo? – se carcajeó en sus narices.

No, algo más sencillo – contestó él propinándole un golpe en la quijada.

Y sin más provocación, Albert dio el primer golpe, las personas ahí presentes ya formaban un círculo, viendo como aquel par de hombres se liaban a golpes, cuando los vigilantes del centro comercial fueron avisados, Albert y Terry se encontraban muy lastimados, un policía fue lastimado por Terry cuando intentó separarlos.

Mark fue avisado por vigilancia sobre lo ocurrido y cuando llegaron hasta ellos, Candy corrió a ayudar a Albert.

Albert pero ¿qué ha pasado? – Mark los miró confundido.

Vámonos Candy – tomándola de la mano.

Alto señores, tienen que seguirnos, esto lo vamos arreglar en el ministerio público – dijo uno de los guardias.

Un momento comandante, puedo hablar con usted – Mark lo separó del sitio donde se encontraban un ofuscado Albert, una preocupada Candy y un encolerizado y cretino Terry.

Mi amor, pero ¿qué pasó? – le dijo observando los cardenales que ya se asomaban en el rostro.

Podemos hablar después, sin la presencia de ese…señor – le pidió a ella mientras desdeñaba a Terry.

Dime lo que ha pasado, por favor – le pidió nuevamente, como sólo ella sabía que lo haría hablar.

Está bien…se atrevió a insultarte – lo había dicho.

¿Qué dijo…? Exactamente… - lo miró.

Señores Andley vengan conmigo y usted señor Grandchester se va a ir en ese taxi – Mark los interrumpió ordenándoles a cada integrante lo que deberían hacer.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Pero ¿cómo es posible? Parecen dos niños, ¡es increíble! – decía un muy molesto Mark.

Lo lamento Mark, se que actué sin pensar – se disculpó Albert.

¿Quién fue el primero? – obligándolos a verlo, ante la culpa.

Yo…pero no pienso disculparme – dijo el rubio.

Señor Andley, ¿qué paso? Usted es enemigo de la violencia – le aclaró.

Nada – dijo subiendo los hombros.

¡Cobarde! – dijo Candy que estaba parada en la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

Candy no me digas eso… el señor Grandchester insultó a mi esposa – le espetó el rubio mientras miraba a Candy molesto.

Señor Grandchester, ¿cómo se ha atrevido? Y usted señor Andley, debería de considerar a su esposa, en el estado en el que se encuentra – le reprochó.

Mark podrías dejarnos a solas – solicitó ella.

Pero…- protestó el joven.

Por favor, Albert sal tú también, te curaré después en nuestra habitación – el rubio no tenía palabras, Candy había preferido a Terry, que a él mismo, indignado y enfurecido le dijo.

Ni se te ocurra pedirme eso Candy, no te voy a dejar con este…señor – refiriéndose a un sorprendido Terry.

William Albert Andley, ve a tú habitación, ahora – ordenó la rubia, sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaría.

¡Candy, no soy un niño pequeño! – le rezongó sin hacerle caso.

Pues te estás comportando como uno, hablaremos después. Tengo que curar al señor Grandchester y no tomes licor – le advirtió.

Albert salió indignado y azotando la puerta.

Está bien señor Grandchester me podría decir que trama – le preguntó una vez que había sacado con unas pinzas una torunda con agua oxigenada y la comenzaba a aplicar en las heridas ocasionadas por los golpes que le había dado Albert.

Yo, nada – soltó sin nada más que decir.

Y por eso se comporta como un niño que quiere algo que no tiene – mencionó mientras le soltaba la idea.

Pues en mi punto de vista, si lo puedo tener - sonriendo.

No, no puede hacerlo. Quizás si le cuento algo más de nuestra historia comprenda que solamente lo amo a él – le mencionó mientras cortaba un vendolete.

Pues si es por el dinero – mencionó ella picándolo "accidentalmente" con las puntas de las tijeras.

Me ofende señor Grandchester. Veamos cómo esta esto…le pondré un poco mas de agua oxigenada y luego el vendolete, Albert pega duro verdad – le dijo ella divertida.

Un poco, pero él no salió bien librado. Lo siento Candy, le he ocasionado un gran problema con su esposo – le dijo a manera de disculpa.

Y pensar que tendré a un clon de su carácter, aunque espero que herede el mío – dijo ella en voz alta.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó extrañado.

Albert y yo, estamos esperando – le informó mientras sostenía el vendolete con las pinzas.

¡Un bebé…! – suspiró.

Si, recién nos enteramos que estamos esperando. Nos casamos recientemente – suspiro ella con amor.

Candy, ¿lo amas? – le preguntó.

Demasiado, desde los diez años, aunque él no lo sepa. Verás…lo puedo tutear – preguntó ella antes de hablar.

Por supuesto. ¿Cómo es eso? – accedió él.

Verá soy huérfana de padres, crecí en un lugar al cuidado de dos hermanas desde bebé hasta los diez años. Una familia me adoptó, pero me maltrataban, así que el conocer a los chicos Andley fue una maravilla, ellos hacían que mi vida fuera un tanto más… alegre, al poco tiempo sin saber a ciencia cierta, el Tío Abuelo William me adoptó, pero nunca lo conocí hasta hace dos años. Cuando entré a la familia, tenía tres primos, uno de ellos era muy atento conmigo y comenzamos a salir, después nos hicimos novios hasta que el falleció en un accidente. El día del entierro de Anthony conocí a Albert, le ofrecí a que se quedara conmigo en lo que conseguía otra cosa y la verdad es que en esos momentos necesitaba dinero, así que le renté una habitación del departamento que mi tutor pagaba. Sin darme cuenta en tan solo un mes, me había enamorado de Albert y nos hicimos novios, justo cuando nos habíamos confesado, hubo una reunión y ahí conocí al Tío Abuelo William y para mi sorpresa, mi tutor y mi novio resultaron ser la misma persona.

Y te casaste con él aún perteneciendo a su familia – le cuestionó.

Sé como suena, en ese momento Albert cambió los papeles de adopción, así que pasé de Candice White Andley a Candice White Johnson, que es como se apellida el fiel asesor de Albert. De ahí es que vivimos alejados de la familia y solos por dos años hasta que nos casamos – terminó de contar la rubia.

¿Fue por el bebé? – volvió a cuestionarle.

No, eso pasó recientemente – sonrió cuando guardaba el material sobrante y colocaba el botiquín sobre un mueble.

Lamento lo sucedido – dijo él apenado. Quizás pueda hablar con él.

Espera, conozco a Albert debe estar furioso. Deja que pase unos días y luego hablarán pero sin liarse a golpes – le advirtió Candy.

Si, entiendo. Sabes Candy eres una gran mujer, cómo me hubiera gustado haberte conocido antes – le dijo sinceramente tomándole la mano y besándole el dorso.

Gracias, ahora si me permites tengo que hablar con mi león. Por cierto, mañana te curaré las heridas – le informó.

Gracias – la vio salir y él se quedó meditando, mirándose al espejo.

Terry se sentía culpable, era cierto que ella le gustaba demasiado, pero ante la presencia de un ser engendrado por los dos no podría hacer nada, así que decidió que ese gusto pasara al olvido. Cuando hubo regresado a la habitación. Candy buscaba a Albert.

Albert, ¿dónde estas? ¡Ah aquí estas! Ven te voy a curar – quiso tomarlo de la mano cuando lo encontró en el balcón, pero no se movió y se soltó inmediatamente.

No lo necesito, ve a curar al otro – le dijo mordaz.

¡Amor, no comiences! – dijo ella sentida por su comentario.

Querías quedarte con él, pues anda ve a buscarlo – le dijo mientras se dirigía a la licorera.

Gracias – Candy vio con qué facilidad se sirvió el trago, así que le agradeció por lo sucedido.

¡Eh! – se sorprendió por sentirla sobre su espalda.

Gracias por haberme defendido, pero llegar a los golpes – quedando cara a cara.

No soporté lo que me dijo, no soporté que dijera eso que dijo porque te juré que te protegería de cualquier persona que te ofendiera, pero al parecer, la única persona que lo recuerda soy yo – soltó y miró hacia el vaso que tenía al lado, tomándolo.

Albert, hablé con Terry y le hice ver que a la única persona que amo es a ti y a nuestro bebé – le dijo mientras se tomaba ambos brazos por los codos, soltaba una lágrima ahogando la última palabra y se dejaba caer de rodillas.

Candy…- Albert la miró y dejó el vaso junto a la licorera, corrió hasta donde Candy estaba arrodillada.

Perdóname por no darme cuenta…- ella le estaba pidiendo perdón por ser como era, por ser tan confiada, no podía hacerlo, otra vez no.

No Candy, morí de celos de saber que podría hacerte cambiar de parecer y que te alejarías de mí – le dijo tomándola por los hombros y abrazándola, cuando ella sintió que una lágrima de su querido esposo rodaba por su mejilla.

Pero mi amor, ¡eso no pasará jamás! – la limpió con el pulgar de ella.

Soy un celoso, perdóname, te amo princesa – la besó aún llorando.

Yo también Albert, aunque él quería hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido – le comentó entre besos.

¡Que no se atreva acercarse a ti! – le advirtió.

No lo hará más, esperaremos al señor Mackenzie y todo será como si no se conociesen. Ven vamos al baño a curarte – lo jaló de la mano y él se pegó a su espalda tomándola por la cintura y poniendo sus manos en el vientre de ella.

Está bien.

Siéntate aquí, veamos el botiquín estaba por aquí – se rascó la cabeza. Ya lo encontré.

Candy…- la llamó.

Dime.

No te arrepientes…le cuestionó.

¿De qué? – alzó una ceja.

De haberte casado conmigo, de amarme, de darme la feliz noticia de que seré padre…- se interrumpió mientras rodaba otra lágrima por su bella mejilla.

No mi amor, no podría hacerlo jamás, te amo con todo mi corazón, no pienses que quiero a alguien más porque te reto de vez en cuando – dijo ella sorbiendo la lágrima.

Te amo, preciosa – le dijo robándole un beso.

Yo también, pero quédate quieto – alejó él rostro.

¡Ouch! Candy duele – se quejó su adorable esposo.

Pero no te dolió cuando se te ocurrió golpear verdad, así que te aguantas – le advirtió.

Me aguantaré, si me das mi recompensa por ser buen paciente – sonrió él sensualmente.

¡Ah sí! Y ¿qué vas a querer? No Albert, otra vez – dijo ella sorprendida al dilucidar lo que los ojos de Albert habían sugerido.

Si, anda – la jaló hacia si con ojitos de borrego.

Jajajaja, está bien, pero espera porque aún no acabo – dijo sonriendo mientras él estaba ocupado en quitarle la ropa.

Candy y Albert se fundieron en un apasionado beso e hicieron el amor toda la noche para quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Continuará…

Bueno chicas, otro capítulo, disfrútenlo y esperen el siguiente…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XIV**

Candy estaba absolutamente maravillada, todos los lugares visitados con su esposo fueron esplendidos, sobre todo cuando fueron a Tenochtitlán, a ella le hubiera gustado que fuese el primer lugar. Ese día lo pasó de lo lindo entre las escalinatas de las pirámides que Albert no cesaba de ver que ella parecía una chiquilla.

Albert, anda vamos – lo jalaba de donde se encontraba sentado.

Candy, todavía no te cansas, llevamos corriendo desde la mañana – le aclaró el rubio.

Ah no seas anciano, vamos o le pediré a Terry que vaya conmigo – encontró la manera perfecta de obligarlo.

¡Que! Ven acá Candice Andley – la jaló para abrazarla.

¿Que paso? – contestó sin remedio.

No me hagas esas bromas, traviesa, no quiero que ese señor esté contigo – le advirtió él entre besos y levantándose.

Pues es que yo creía que estabas cansado, Terry parece tener buena condición, tú podrías quedarte aquí con Mark y yo caminar hasta allá arriba – Candy tan considerada como siempre le dio alternativas, señalándole finalmente la Pirámide de la Luna.

No, adelántate, solo tomo agua y voy – le dijo a ella para que no cometiera el error de ir con Terry.

¿Seguro? Si quieres me voy sola – dijo rodando los ojos.

No, ahorita te alcanzo – le dijo tomando una botella de agua.

Candy iba feliz, tomó su gorra y comenzó a caminar sonrientemente, ya casi cuando iba a llegar al otro lado de la explanada se vio como la grácil figura de Candy se desplomó. Albert por instinto alzo la mirada, sin verla, pero al mismo tiempo un castaño comenzaba a correr. Albert no sabía que había sucedido, hasta que…

Albert aprisa, es Candy – le gritó Terry.

¿Qué? Candy, ¿dónde está? – le siguió, pero a menos velocidad.

Se ha desmayado – le gritó mientras veía que había una conglomeración de personas más adelante.

Candy…mi hijo – susurró apenas sin percatarse de que Candy era quién se encontraba ahí.

Albert salió rápidamente, corrió y cuando llegó la gente se encontraba alrededor de ella, el sol estaba en su punto más alto.

Candy, mi amor, despierta – llegó corriendo y alzándola en brazos.

Su pulso es bajo, hay que llevarla a la enfermería – le dijo uno de los guías que se encontraba cerca.

Mi amor despierta ¿qué tienes? – la zarandeó suavemente.

Albert aprisa, tenemos que tenerla en la sombra, aquí hace mucho calor – le sugirió Terry.

Si, vamos – se puso de pie y llevaba a Candy en brazos.

Albert la llevó hasta la enfermería y las personas que la atendieron en primera instancia la vieron palidecer hasta que parecía una hoja en blanco. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Albert estaba sudado, Candy aún no había recobrado el sentido y Terry que venía detrás de ellos estaba acompañado de Miguel, el médico encargado de la pequeña enfermería del lugar.

Buenas tardes, ¿cuándo sucedió? – preguntó el médico encargado.

Hace apenas unos minutos – dijo Albert cansado por la caminata.

Veamos, si el pulso es normal ahora. Está enferma de algo – le preguntó al rubio ya que el color no le agradaba mucho.

No, realmente no, está embarazada – dijo él colocándose detrás de Miguel.

A ver, quizás sea por el calor. Veamos, me permiten – les dijo tanto a castaño como a rubio, para poder oscultarla.

Sí claro, ¿me puedo quedar? – solicitó Albert.

Su nombre y parentesco – preguntó extrañado por la petición.

Soy el esposo de Candy, Albert Andley – contesto realmente preocupado.

¿Norteamericano? – cuestionó.

Si – respondió.

Bueno señor Andley, pero necesitaré que me ayude en algunas cosas ya que mi enfermera tiene el dia libre y no se encuentra de servicio – le aclaró tomando el maletín médico.

Por supuesto – accedió el lavándose las manos.

Después de un examen meticuloso, Miguel le hizo referencia a que se trataba de una leve insolación, le recomendó tres días de descanso y que tomara mucha agua y dieta blanda. Tres horas después, se encontraban en el hotel, Candy pasó por el lobby cargada en los brazos de Albert, Mark traía consigo sus artículos personales y Terry llevaba su bolso y sombrero. Algunas personas se sorprendieron cuando los vieron pasar.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Mark y Terry se retiraron para descansar y dejar solo al matrimonio Andley, por otro lado Albert depositó a su esposa en la cama preocupado porque ella aún no se despertaba.

Mi amor, ¿qué tienes? No me puede pasar esto, me siento tan inútil, no puedo perderte – decía él preocupado.

Albert…- susurró apenas Candy.

Candy, ¿estás bien? – la cuestionó.

Tengo sed…quiero agua…¿podrías darme agua? – le pidió a Albert.

Sí mi amor, ¿tienes hambre? – le preguntó aún preocupado.

Sí, quiero nieve – sonrió apenas.

Eso no es comida Candy, te desmayaste, debes comer algo más que nieve – le advirtió.

¿Cuándo? – preguntó ella extrañada ya que no recordaba nada.

Hace cuatro horas – respondió mirando su reloj.

Creo que me asoleé demasiado, pero ya me siento mejor…creo – trató de levantarse cuando se vio obstaculizada por Albert.

Ah no señora, usted se queda aquí, le recomendaron tres días de descanso y eso es lo que vamos hacer – le informó.

Tres días, si estoy embarazada Albert no enferma – replicó ella.

No está a discusión, tengo que cuidarte – la tomo del torso para abrazarla.

Pero Albert…- intentó protestar.

Nada, Candy por Dios eres doctora, sabes que el primer trimestre es peligroso – la reprendió.

Albert…está bien. Pero no lo resistiré – dijo ella dándose por vencida.

Lo siento amor, pero si tú no accedes a los cuidados traeré a mi tía Elroy – la amenazó.

Albert…vete no quiero verte – dijo ella sin mirarlo y se dejo caer en las almohadas.

No me dejas otra opción. Es por tu bien…- comentó él mientras ella sollozaba.

Albert no durmió esa noche con Candy ya que ella se encerró a piedra y lodo en la habitación, se obligó a dormir en el sillón, Candy tenía hambre y cerca de donde se encontraba su esposo estaba un carrito con comida, nada se había tocado. Después de la perorata que había tenido con su esposa llamó al restaurante del hotel pero tampoco quiso comer, así que dejó el carrito a la vista porque sabía que ella podría tener hambre durante la noche.

Candy tomó un poco de fruta, se encaminó al balcón y se puso en una de las esquinas del barandal, ahí se acabó la fruta dejando el plato sobre el barandal y se dio la vuelta sintiendo el aire de la noche; sin darse cuenta había tirado el plato y el sonido despertó a Albert. Candy se asustó de muerte cuando se tambaleó producto de un mareo, se aferró a los barrotes, comenzando a llorar por el pánico.

Candy, ¿qué haces? – corrió hacia ella viéndola hecha un ovillo al pie del barandal.

Tenía hambre… - le informó cuando alzó la vista.

Mi amor, deberías estar durmiendo – le aclaró.

Perdóname Albert, no quise correrte, no quise gritarte – lo abrazó sollozando audiblemente.

No mi amor, perdóname tú a mí, pero me aterra perderte y a mi hijo también y a veces te portas testaruda. Me siento fatal el que no me hables y no me toques, me recuerda a esa vez cuando peleamos fuertemente, odio sentirme solo – le beso la frente.

Perdóname Albert, pero temo que me trates como a tu tía, no quiero sentirme como ella, por favor Albert, me portaré bien, sólo no la traigas, te lo imploro por favor – dijo ella posando su mojada mejilla en el pecho desnudo de él.

No Candy, perdóname tú a mí, nunca lo haré y lo sabes, solo que en ocasiones te pones tan terca – dijo el sonriendo.

En serio mi amor, pero recuerda que en esas ocasiones no soy yo – le advirtió.

Ah no y entonces – le cuestionó.

Mis hormonas amor, lo creo injusto – le dijo sin más, besándolo.

¿Es cierto eso? – re-cuestionó.

Desgraciadamente si, en ocasiones no soy yo – se justificó bajando la mirada.

¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? – le preguntó nuevamente.

Porque pensé que no me ocurriría – soltó subiendo los hombros y comenzando a besarlo.

No Candy, descanso absoluto recuerdas – la separó.

¿Te estás vengando Albert? – lo miró ceñuda.

En parte…pero lo ordenó el médico – le sonrió.

Albert desde ¿cuándo le haces caso al médico?- le preguntó ella.

Bueno preciosa, ¿quieres algo más de comer? – le cuestionó al verla extrañada.

Si, aún tengo hambre – dijo ella levantándose y sobándose el estómago.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó el rubio.

Pastel…- dijo ella lamiéndose los labios.

Solo por esta vez, pastel será – la llevó y sentó en sus piernas mientras del carrito tomaban un trozo de pastel de chocolate, su favorito.

Así pasaron los tres días y al cuarto Mark les avisó que el señor Mackenzie estaría de vuelta ese día. Candy salió al jardín del hotel mientras Albert recibía al señor Mackenzie. Albert estaba perdido en la figura de su esposa, aún no se le notaba el embarazo, Candy se encontraba recostada en un diván cerca de la alberca del hotel, se había puesto un lindo traje de baño que él no conocía, los ojos masculinos deambulaban por todos lados y Albert solo tenía ojos para ella. No prestaba oídos a otra persona y se encontraba concentrado hasta que alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Qué linda chica no lo cree señor Andley, no la había visto nunca en este hotel, pero se ve que no es de aquí – sonrió al ver que Albert no le quitaba la vista.

No, no es de aquí – sonrió al contestarle.

Quizás acepte una invitación a cenar, por cierto y su esposa dónde esta señor Andley – le preguntó buscándola con los ojos, se retiró proporcionándole una palmada en el hombro y caminando hacia el jardín.

Jajajajaja señor Mackenzie, debería de guardar silencio – le recomendó terry al ver que Albert se había ido.

¿Por qué querido Terry? – se extraño ante el comentario.

Espere un momento y lo verá – se carcajeo por la reacción de él.

Candy, ¿te sientes mejor? – le preguntó a ella cuando hubo llegado hasta el diván.

Si, mejor, gracias Albert – se paró y colgó de su cuello.

Candy ¿me das un beso? – le solicitó.

Si mi amor, uno y todos los que quieras – intensificaron el beso rápidamente.

Es en serio Terry – preguntó el señor Mackenzie.

En realidad si, ella es Candice Andley, ¿deslumbrante verdad? – aclaró.

Si verdaderamente, es muy…- se quedó pensando en la palabra correcta.

Joven y están esperando un bebé – comentó Terry mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Qué escondido se lo tenía Albert – comentó desilusionado.

En realidad no tío, ya sabíamos que se había casado, sólo que no le conocimos a ninguna novia – aclaró Mark que venía llegando.

Bueno, pues nos veremos mañana, Mark, Terry a descansar – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ya llevaban semana y media en la Ciudad de México, Candy disfrutaba al máximo los paseos con Mark ya que desde que el señor Mackenzie había llegado Albert y Terry no se encontraban disponibles, el negocio que tenía con ellos era multimillonario, así que solo lo veía en la noche lo bastante cansado y muy de mañana cuando salía aprisa a encontrarse con sus socios.

Pequeña ya me voy, descansa – le dijo a ella mientras luchaba por despertar.

Albert, ven dame un beso – alcanzando a tomarle la mano.

Está bien, pero solo uno – sonrió y regresó a la cama.

Si…ya no me has hecho el amor. Si sigo así ¡engordaré! – le advirtió mientras intensificaba el beso.

Vi lo que había en la mesa amor, si sigues comiendo helado, sí que engordarás – le advirtió sonriéndole.

Es que tú no…¡Albert! ¿Qué haces? – le dijo cuando se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

El señor Mackenzie pensará que me quedé dormido – le explicaba mientras la besaba y comenzaba a subir el camisón que le cubría lo que él tanto ansiaba.

Pero llegarás muy tarde – le advirtió mientras soltaba un suspiro de placer.

Prefiero que ganes peso natural que por el helado mi amor, además yo también te deseo preciosa – la beso amorosamente, mientras ella abría más la boca, dejando un camino de besos húmedos por todo el cuello llegando hasta el pecho.

Albert, ah…te amo – expresó ella.

Y más lo vas hacer cuando seas mía – dijo él levantándose para abrir sus pantalones y sacar su endurecido miembro, después colocándose y hundiéndose entre la piel caliente de ella.

Mi vida, te quiero, te amo, no sabes cuánto te extrañé – exigiendo que los envites fueran lentos.

Efectivamente Albert se había tardado demasiado ya que a él no le había bastado hacerle el amor una sola vez, sino que volvió hacerla suya, se bañó y mudó de ropa rápidamente y en tan solo unos minutos llegó a la reunión que tenía con el señor Mackenzie.

Perdonen el retraso, me quedé dormido – dijo él un poco apenado.

No se preocupe, Terry también se retrasó un poco, no ha pasado buena noche verdad – lo miró a los ojos.

Dormí como un lirón, lo malo es que nunca es suficiente y últimamente mi esposa anda con unos extraños antojos que menos me deja dormir – remarcó lo de los antojos.

Antojos extraños, ¿cómo cuáles? – sonrió al pensar que es lo que le había detenido tanto tiempo.

Pues hielo con picante, adora los pasteles y el helado de chocolate, pero como comprenderá el embarazo no la tiene de buenas cuando no le cumplo lo del helado – sonrió para sí ante esa declaración.

Ah ya veo, anda gruñona…- dijo el señor Mackenzie haciendo muecas de enojo.

Si ella sabe que se tiene que cuidar, pero como todas las embarazadas no obedece ni porque…- se obligó a interrumpirse cuando su socio comentó una idea.

Ni porque se lo recomienda el médico – sugirió.

Pues no, de hecho no se controla con ningún médico – informó sin más.

Bueno es joven – comentó el hombre maduro.

Creo que no me expliqué bien, ella es médico y sabe que se tiene que cuidar, en especial en el primer trimestre – este comentario lo dejo sorprendido.

Médico, ¿tan joven? – cuestionó rápidamente.

Si, es estudiosa – soltándolo sin más.

¡Qué maravilla! Y seré indiscreto, dónde se la encontró, porque Terry y yo estamos maravillados ya que nunca nos platicó de ella – quiso saber.

Bueno en realidad nadie sabía que tenía una novia. Toda mi familia se enteró el día en que nos casamos – sonrió recordando.

Ah ya veo, ¿se fugaron? – cuestionó mas para sí y en voz alta.

No exactamente, pero algo tiene que ver eso – contestó el rubio. Mire ahí llega Terry – señalándolo evitó que siguiera respondiendo tan elocuente interrogatorio, no dejaría que nadie y por supuesto ningún hombre se formará ideas platónicas sobre su esposa.

Por supuesto – asintió y esperó a que Terry le informara sobre los avances del proyecto.

Continuará…

Chicas recién salido del horno, que lo disfruten y gracias a todas por sus comentarios…¡feliz lectura!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XV**

Una semana había pasado, las negociaciones habían acabado y el cierre era esa noche, el señor Mackenzie los había citado para una cena, Albert le había comprado un sensual vestido de seda en color rojo con espalda descubierta, sencillamente a ella le había encantado y cuando se acabo de arreglar.

Albert ya podemos irnos – le dijo parándose cerca del sillón donde él estaba esperándola.

Candy…- es lo único que pudo decir cuando la miro, era bellísima su esposa.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No me quedó bien? – le preguntó cuando no decía nada.

No mi amor, te queda perfecto, seré el hombre más envidiado del restaurante – comentó esto dándole un beso en la frente.

Si amor, lo sé, pero me encanta la cara que pones, yo diría que de hecho no quieres salir para nada – dijo ella volviéndose.

Me acabas de dar una buena idea – mencionó sorprendido ante la idea de su esposa.

Jajaja bueno, será más tarde, por el momento no podemos, vámonos – lo jaló fuertemente.

Mala – le dijo tomándolo de la mano y recogiendo la chalina con la otra.

Candy y Albert estaban en el lobby, Terry también estaba bastante sorprendido y ni se diga del señor Mackenzie, ambos tenían malos pensamientos, pero prefirieron callar ya que de alguna forma Albert había dejado zanjado el tema de su preciosa esposa.

Buenas noches señores Andley – lo saludó Robert Mackenzie.

Buenas noches Robert, Terry – saludaron los rubios.

¡Qué hermosa se ve usted señora! – Robert la miraba muy bella.

¡Gracias Robert! ¿Podemos irnos? – dijo ella mientras la mano que tenia enredada con la mano de su esposo, la posaba en la cintura y espalda de ella.

Por supuesto, los coches esperan – asintió Robert cuando ella se cubrió la espalda con la chalina.

Señor Andley, usted se irá en ese con su esposa y nosotros en este, Mark acompáñame – decidió no causar mucho revuelo en el análisis de Candy, tendría tiempo después.

Claro, gracias – asintió mientras Albert le daba el paso a la limosina que Robert había dispuesto para ellos, mientras se acomodaban el vidrio que los separaba del conductor subía.

Oye amor, es curioso, ¿ha pasado algo entre ellos y tú? – preguntó pensativa.

¿Por qué lo dices? – le cuestionó.

Porque Robert en ocasiones me come con la mirada y cuando estás tú no lo hace – explicó llanamente.

¡Ah, te diste cuenta! – sonrió apenas.

Entonces si pasa algo – dijo ella.

Sí, pero tenemos que hablar de eso – le dijo abrazándola.

Claro que sí, ¿ha pasado algo importante? – le preguntó nuevamente.

Bueno si importante es que te acechen por tu hermosura, ya me he encargado de eso – miró por la ventana.

Albert…- susurró un tanto sorprendida.

Jajajaja ya amor, no ha habido más golpes, solo he empleado situaciones – le sonrió.

¡Ah sí! ¿Cómo cuales? – le solicitó.

Veamos, como las de…recuerdas cuando saliste a la alberca con ese traje de baño diminuto color carne? – le dijo dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla.

No…me pediste el beso porque sabías que lo haría como siempre…malévolo – sonrió y él soltó una carcajada.

Si amor, esperaba que con eso bastara para que los demás se dieran cuenta de que nos amamos y que eres mía – le respondió abrazándola.

Adulador. Albert…- le dio un beso.

Dime – contestó él, atento.

Te amo Albert, pero sabes que se me defender por si algunos de ellos quisiera sobrepasarse – le soltó.

Si amor, pero más vale que te de una ayudadita – la abrazó.

Gracias mi amor, por cierto tengo un antojo – confesó sin más.

Si ya se me hacía raro preciosa, tú con antojos… ¿Cuándo? – le bromeó.

¿Cómo que cuándo? – preguntó extrañada.

Cuando no, jajaja – sonrió.

Albert…pensaba que te iba a gustar el antojo – se miraba como entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos.

Perdón… ¿cuál es esta vez? – se preguntó viéndola.

Ahora no, además nos pueden ver – decía ella mientras se cubría con la chalina.

Ay mi amor un beso no es nada malo – sonrió, pero los sus ojos denotaban algo mas que un antojo.

Es que no es exactamente un beso – susurró por lo bajo.

Ah no, ¿qué es? Ah ya sé que es, no puedes esperar – le preguntó cuando ella se pasaba la lengua por los labios y comenzaba a meter la mano en sus pantalones. No verdad. Espera, perdone cuánto falta para llegar – le preguntó al chofer.

Hay un poco de tráfico, como media hora señor Andley – le informó el interpelado.

Está bien, eso es perfecto, me avisa cuando hayamos llegado – le pidió.

Por supuesto señor Andley.

Ahora si preciosa, ¿que tenías planeado? – dejó de hablar cuando ella ya se había deshecho del vestido.

Candy no se resistió y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya le había bajado el cierre del pantalón y lo había bajado a las rodillas y ella se había colocado sobre de él, la tenía desnuda sobre su duro miembro, excitante y jadeante, era increíble que ella estuviera así todos los días, la culpa se la había echado a las hormonas, pero en realidad no tenían por qué preocuparse si algo sucedía ya que el hijo de ambos venía en camino, desde ese día tenían altibajos, pero definitivamente donde se sentía amado es cuando ella tenía estos arranques de pasión, donde demostraba el amor que le tenía y que a él le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos después de amarla hasta el éxtasis.

Mi amor, no sabes cuán feliz me has hecho – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello rubio.

Mi vida, cuánta energía tienes últimamente – se quejó Albert.

Lo siento – se disculpó.

Jajaja no lo sientas, me alegra que me des estas sorpresas y créeme este tipo de sorpresitas me encantan – le aclaró sonriéndole.

Ah…pensé que estabas cansado, toma – le dijo mientras le pasaba un pañuelo.

Arruiné tu maquillaje – se asombró cuantas gotitas había en su rostro.

Eso no es problema, para eso está esto - le dijo señalándole el bolso y levantándose para vestirse.

Con que vienes preparada, no espera aún no te vistas – se le quedó viendo embelesado, ahí sentada al otro lado recogiéndose el cabello por el calor.

Pero Albert estamos por llegar – dijo ella jalando su vestido.

Arréglate el maquillaje, últimamente no te he visto así – le pidió tomando el vestido en sus manos.

Bueno eso es porque trabajas de más, entonces dame eso que tienes al lado – le indicó las panties que tenía entre la pierna y el sillón.

Bueno esto si puedes ponerte, me conformo con ver tus senos solamente – la miraba de forma deliciosa.

Albert…- apenas dijo ella.

En efecto, Candy se encontraba ante él parcialmente desnuda, sin ninguna molestia más que un leve sonrojo, se fue componiendo el maquillaje y cuando se había puesto el perfume Albert se paso al otro lado de los asientos tomando el vestido para ponérselo mientras la besaba.

Albert…espera, se va a ver mal si se transparenta – lo alejó con un pequeño empujón.

Transparentarse…oh…ah sí entiendo, pero le recuerdo a usted mi señora que fuiste la que comenzó – le advirtió un poco molesto.

No te estoy rechazando mi amor, pero qué pensaran los señores si me ven el busto y ven que mis pezones están erectos – le explicó con lógica.

Pues nada, que me has seducido en el auto – sonrió grácilmente.

Jajaja ay mi amor, qué simpático, bueno conste ¡eh! La chalina no hace milagros, si me ven con cara de antojo no digas que no te lo advertí – ahora fue su turno de reírse.

Candy… ¿qué quieres decir? – preguntó enfurruñado.

Jajajaja ¡ah verdad! ¿Qué se siente? – ahora era ella quién se carcajeaba.

Está bien, ya no te hago travesuras, aunque sea imposible que me saboree ese cuerpo, a lo lejos estará bien – dijo sin más.

Si mi amor, muy bien – lo besó.

Señor Andley ya llegamos, esperaremos a los demás aquí – le indicó por el interfono.

Si gracias. Bueno esperemos – se dejó caer.

Bueno, ¡hola Annie! ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó cuando ella no le respondía.

¡Hola Candy, estoy feliz! ¿Está Albert contigo? – le cuestionó curiosa.

Si por supuesto, ¿quieres hablar con él? – le preguntó la rubia.

No, de hecho con los dos, puedes poner el altavoz – le indicó la morena.

Espera, es Annie quiere hablarnos. Ahora sí, ya puedes ¿qué paso? – le preguntó ansiosa.

Candy, Albert me voy a casar, ayer Archie me pidió en matrimonio – le soltó casi gritando.

Annie felicidades, ¿cuándo? – le ansió.

Ah eso es precisamente el impedimento, pero aún estoy feliz – soltando un suspiro.

¿Por qué impedimento Annie? – le preguntó el rubio a la morena.

Albert necesitamos tu permiso, así lo ha dictado la señora Elroy, no quiere dar a conocer la historia porque no se qué pareja se dio el lujo de no darse a conocer, como si estuviéramos en el siglo pasado – dijo ella nerviosa.

Annie…- la reprendió Candy.

No lo digo yo, esto lo dijo la señora Elroy, ¡ay Candy! Aún así, sé que Albert hablará con su tía y eso no será un impedimento ¿o no? – se detuvo a tiempo antes de que le dijeran lo contrario.

Por supuesto Annie yo lo resolveré, ahora que soy su favorito – sonrió el presumido rubio.

Ok favorito – Candy le palmeó la espalda. Bueno me despido ya llegó Archie y se supone que acordamos que no te hablaría para molestarte en tu luna de miel, me perdonan ¿verdad? – hizo un tono de suplica.

Claro que si Annie, nosotros no diremos nada – asintió delante de Albert.

Bueno adiós chicos y muchas gracias – sin más colgó.

Hasta luego Annie. ¿Qué buena noticia? – sonrió y le dio un beso a Albert.

Pensé que nunca pasaría – soltó un suspiro.

¿Tú lo sabías? – le cuestionó incapaz de creerlo.

Algo me comentó Archie, pero me dijo que esperaría a que regresáramos, me alegro por él – sonrió mientras su esposa no podía creerlo.

Otra boda, espero que a tu tía no le dé por hacerla dentro de un año – dijo en voz alta.

¿Por qué lo dices? – extrañado le preguntó.

Pues no sé con esas ideas que tiene – respondió.

¡Ah! Pensaba que – se interrumpió.

¿Qué pensabas? – le cuestionó.

Señor Andley bajemos, Robert y Terry ya llegaron – le avisó.

Por supuesto Candy, pensaba que tú sabes que dormían juntos – aclaró.

Ah, pues no sé – dijo ella mirando hacia otros lados.

Si sabes Candy, Annie y tú son confidentes – le aclaró.

De verdad que no sé, sólo me pregunta cosas pero no puedo decírtelas – le afirmó.

Pero si nos contamos todo – replicó él.

Si mi amor, lo sé, pero esto es secreto paciente médico, así que no puedo decir nada, lo siento – se disculpó.

Entiendo, pero hay días en los que Archie está demasiado feliz, si ha pasado - le comentó.

Me imagino que eso es raro, pregúntale a él – se hizo la que no oyó.

Ya lo hice, pero solo sonríe y se despide, ya pasó y fue reciente – le dijo cerrando la conversación.

Continuará….

Bueno chicas, esta es la actualización, luego nos vemos en la próxima, saludos


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVI**

Candy por supuesto no podía decirle nada, la cena transcurrió sin problemas, solo pasó, los rubios se quedaron unos días más y volverían a Illinois ya que Albert se comunicó con George para que comenzará el negocio junto con Robert Mackenna, de regreso a su departamento Candy se dejó caer en su espaciosa cama mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Albert.

Estoy tan cansada – dijo ella sin fuerzas.

Hemos estado muy activos mi amor, ¿que esperabas? – dijo riendo un poco al ver el rostro de su esposa.

Sí, pero al ver que te estás quejando, creo que, mejor suspenderé esos antojos – le amenazó.

Nooooooo sólo era un comentario, no dije nada más – dijo él abrazándola.

Jajajaja ah señor Andley esperaba que dijeras eso, pero…más bien pensaba que me querías acompañar a tomar un baño en la tina, para relajarnos y después dormir hasta mañana – le informó mientras se dirigía al baño.

¡Candy no hagas eso! – le advirtió.

¡Qué cosa! Sólo me voy a dar un reconfortante baño de tina, ¿no quieres acompañarme? – le cuestionó.

Por supuesto amor – asintió y la acompañó al cuarto de baño.

Efectivamente, Candy sólo quería relajarse y dónde más que en los brazos de su querido esposo, después salió, se dio una ducha para quitarse el jabón y se puso la pijama mientras Albert hacia lo mismo, después fue a preparar un poco de comida, en eso estaba cuando de pronto comenzó a marearse, ya en el piso sintió un gran dolor en el vientre, bajó la mirada y sintió otra punzada, sentía que se partiría en dos, vio que comenzaba a salir sangre de entre sus piernas, asustada, temblorosa y como pudo llegó a rastras al pasillo y de ahí llamó a Albert.

Albert…

Dime Candy – le respondió pero ella ya no pudo decir nada, se limitaba a llorar. Candy que pasa…- se asomo al pasillo, al verla ahí tirada, hecha un ovillo, llorando y tomándose el vientre; se acerco corriendo sin fijarse en la mancha que comenzaba a crecer.

Albert mi bebé, mi bebé…- era lo único que decía.

Espera, voy por una cobija para llevarte al hospital – salió corriendo a su habitación.

Albert se puso una chamarra y los zapatos, luego tomó las llaves del coche y una cobija con la cual la enredó, sorprendiéndose de que había una mancha de sangre sobre el tapete de la estancia, ¿cuándo apareció? Si hace unos momentos no estaba ahí. Se apresuró y abrió el coche inmediatamente, después la metió y encendió el auto arrancando súbitamente, iba totalmente descompuesto, Candy comenzaba a titiritar, habían pasado solo unos minutos y ella tenía una fiebre muy alta, lo que más le preocupaba era la mancha que había dejado en el tapete, no podría ni siquiera concebir que ella hubiese abortado, qué había pasado, todo estaba bien, hasta en los días donde Candy parecía muy cansada se la pasaba durmiendo y él a su lado o habría sido las repetidas veces…no, por supuesto tuvo cuidado, pero...

Cando llegaron al hospital Tom venía saliendo de allí que al ver pasar a Albert sin saludarlo siquiera fue a enterarse de lo que sucedía, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona que traía entre sus brazos… era Candy.

Un medico por favor – pidió él a punto de la desesperación.

Puede calmarse, esto es un hospital – le pidió una enfermera.

Mi esposa, está embarazada y creo que… ella, no Dios mío, no puede ser, un aborto no – solo eso pudo decir antes de que Tom le pidiera a Candy.

Candy, doctor Robson permítame, conozco a la señora. Enfermera una camilla pronto – solicitó Tom.

Si doctor Stevenson – la enfermera obedeció rápidamente.

Albert tranquilo, veré qué sucede, ¿qué paso? – le preguntó.

No sé, llegamos en la tarde de México, nos dimos un baño en la tina, se cambió y luego se puso a preparar comida, me llamó pero cuando fui hacía ella estaba hecha un ovillo, lloraba y lo único que pudo decir fue su bebé. Tom por favor dime, es eso, ella ha abortado.

No lo sabemos, tendremos que revisarla, espera aquí y tranquilízate.

Sí claro, qué fácil es decirlo, no puedo Tom, tranquilízate tú – le gritó cayéndose, el dolor le embargaba.

Si puedes, debes…se lo debes – él tuvo que dejarlo ahí, con una enfermera, mientras corría para asistir a Candy.

Esa oración, maldita sea, sabía que debía cuidarla, pero cómo, como si ella no quería, ella lo deseaba a él a cada segundo, cada minuto, a cada instante y él…él no podía, es más no quería negarse, pero ahora, ahora estaba su hijo de por medio, ahora debía ser fuerte por la posible pérdida, tenía que ser fuerte para los dos.

Pasaron las horas, Albert parecía león enjaulado, quisiera tenerla a ella para abrazarla. De pronto tomo el celular que timbraba sin cesar, ella lo tenía ahí y después al ver comprendió por qué, ella lo dejó porque cuando llegaron al aeropuerto estaba muy frío el ambiente, Albert al sentir ese aire gélido, le puso su chamarra encima.

Bueno – contestó sin ánimos.

Bueno, Albert, dime ¿qué le paso? – preguntó ella preocupada y gritando.

¿Cómo sabes? – extrañado.

Luego te lo explico, ¿cómo esta? – cuestionó apresurada.

Aún no sé nada, ¿donde estas? – era extraño para él, en realidad era verdad lo que se oía en el fondo.

La tía abuela Elroy, Archie y yo vamos en camino, sabía que había sucedido algo, que te han dicho los médicos – insistió.

No sé nada, me desespera la espera, Annie yo… no puedo perderla, no puedo y a mi hijo – le comentó.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, de hecho ya llegamos ahorita te veo – le colgó.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la Tía Abuela vio a su sobrino lloroso, preocupado y sediento de noticias, Annie sin decir nada caminó hasta él y lo abrazó.

¡Albert! – corrió para abrazarlo.

Annie, dime que esto no está sucediendo – le pedía.

La tía no podía creer que el patriarca de la familia estuviera en ese estado.

¿Qué han dicho los médicos? Voy a ver si hay noticias – ella intentó separarse, pero Albert no se lo permitió.

No Annie, no me sueltes, abrázame – temía que si ella no se quedaba ahí, él podía caer al suelo, el dolor le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Albert – la tía abuela reaccionó inmediatamente, ya que ella pensaba que era inapropiado.

Espera tía, está preocupado, Annie es como la hermana de Candy, espera – dijo Archie tomándola del brazo.

Albert, entiendo por lo que pasas – le dijo calmadamente.

No creo, no podré vivir sin ella – le respondió colocando el rostro en el hueco del cuello y la clavícula.

No pasa nada, el bebé estará seguro. Es el primer trimestre ¿recuerdas? – le hizo mención.

Sí, pero, ¿cómo sabes? – preguntó incrédulo.

Sólo lo sé, ella lo sabe y ahora espero que tu guardes mi secreto – lo vio y espero que entendiera lo que le había dicho.

Annie, lo siento podría hacerte mal esto, el estrés, la angustia...tú sabes – sonaba preocupado.

No te preocupes, siento que está bien, ambos, vamos no te preocupes, vayamos a la capilla – lo jalo de la mano y con la otra lo abrazó, indicándole con la mirada a Archie que se quedara y que la tía abuela los siguiera.

Pero y Candy – expresó él.

No te preocupes, Archie se va a quedar aquí, la Tía Abuela y yo te acompañaremos a la capilla, para que te tranquilices y te serenes – le dijo de manera dulce.

Mientras Archie se encontraba mirando hacia la salida, esperaba noticias de Candy, así que decidió sentarse, esperaría lo que fuese necesario. Mientras en la capilla, Annie y la señora Elroy veían muy abatido a Albert que se había adelantado y postrado en el altar, pidiendo por su esposa e hijo, sintiendo una culpabilidad enorme, sintiendo que él no podía hacer nada ni aunque tratara.

Señor, sé que no he sido tan devoto como Candy, pero no puedes quitármela y tampoco a mi hijo, por favor, si soy sacrílego perdóname, pero la he amado durante tan poco tiempo, que ahora me duele perderla, mi hijo es importante para mí y también para ella, por favor señor, juro que haré lo que esté en mis manos con tal de que ellos no mueran, no puedo perder a mi bebé, siento no haber hablado contigo como hace años, me dejé llevar por la pasión que ella despierta en mí, me dejé llevar por la lujuria que siente mi piel cada vez que se me acerca, yo…yo haré lo que esté a mi alcance con tal de que ellos se salven; pero por favor no me los quites – Albert pedía mientras se soltaba a llorar y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

La tia Elroy apenas vio esto y corrió hasta él, Albert se encontraba inconsolable habían pasado dos horas y nadie ni el Doctor Stevenson había salido a avisarles, la tía Elroy tenía en el pecho el rostro de Albert, sollozando como un niño, su estado anémico no era bueno, aún tenía fija la imagen de Candy sufriendo lo que era un aborto, su dolor, su lamento y él simplemente no podía hacer nada.

William reacciona, ella te necesita – ni en sus más remotos sueños la distinguida señora Elroy pensó que diría esto.

No puede morir, qué haré sin ella y sin mi hijo – respondió, soltando una lágrima.

Pero de ¿qué hablas? Ellos estarán bien, ánimo, Candy se enfadaría si te viera en ese estado – le bromeó.

Tía abuela – sonrió un poco.

Hey Albert, el Doctor Stevenson y media facultad de medicina están aquí, quieren hablar contigo – le avisó Archie desde la puerta de la Capilla.

Cuando llegó ante la multitud Tom se dirigió hacia el, estaba notablemente preocupado, pero no podía alarmar a todos, así que con todo sus fuerzas, se condujo muy serio y por fin habló.

Buenas noches señor Andley, la señora Candy se encuentra delicada, al parecer tiene un leve resfriado y efectivamente tuvo una tentativa de aborto. Por el momento esta sedada y vigilaremos su resfrío, ya que no se le puede medicar con antibióticos.

¿Y el bebé? – tuvo que preguntar temeroso.

Puedo hablar con usted señor Andley, en privado – le solicitó.

Por supuesto – accedió a acompañarlo.

Albert y el doctor Stevenson habían caminado hasta un pasillo, alejado de todo el barullo, apenas y se oía.

Pase, siéntese por favor. Señor Andley voy a serle sincero, pero antes quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

¿Ha tenido relaciones con Candy últimamente? – le preguntó mirándolo, notando el sonrojo de Albert.

Sí claro, por lo menos tres veces al día – lo dijo en un susurro.

Durante ¿cuánto tiempo? – volvió a cuestionar.

Casi un mes, hay algo malo en ello – reprochó él, se había sentido incómodo.

No por el contrario, pero creo que deberían de abstenerse por lo menos en lo que el feto se estabiliza - soltó.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Acaso perdimos al bebé – preguntó ansioso.

No hombre, aún no, pero no queremos que eso suceda. Ella ahora está exhausta, pero actuó bajo el influjo de las hormonas, es doctora y debió haberlo previsto, no se preocupe – le palmeó la espalda. Por otro lado, el bebé aún no está completamente maduro como para tolerar el contacto sexual repetitivo, tanto usted como ella, deben de comprender que este mes se encuentra dentro del primer trimestre y que es el más difícil, tanto para el bebé como para la madre, ¿me ha entendido? – le explicó en concreto.

Si doctor Stevenson, lo entiendo hablaré con ella. Alguna otra recomendación.

No, ninguna ahora sólo queda esperar.

Albert regresó a la sala de espera, les avisaba a sus familiares sobre el estado de Candy y que sería trasladada a un cuarto privado. Albert pidió que colocaran otra cama, había pasado ahí día tras día, sin reaccionar, sin comer; los días pasaban y la espera se hacía demasiado pesada. Apenas había probado bocado y dormido.

Albert…ven vamos a comer, no has probado bocado en toda la semana – lo tomó de la mano.

No quiero, no hasta que ella despierte – se resistió a ser llevado.

Reacciona Albert, esto encontrará Candy cuando despierte, te necesita fuerte – volvió a jalarlo sin obtener lo que quería.

No me interesa lo entiendes, sólo quiero saberla viva, a ella y a mi hijo – respondió comenzando a molestarse.

Y qué vas hacer si lo hace y caes enfermo, ella no podrá cuidarte a ti y a sí misma, no lo entiendes. Hombre tenías que ser, cuando entenderás que si decidieron ser padres, las condiciones eran para los dos por igual, ella tiene la culpa también – comenzando a esperarse.

¡Annie! – replicó Archie.

Continuará…

Chicas, hoy subo el capítulo que servirá para preparar el final, ya que no podré seguir con una continuación larga, debido a que preparo una novela para concursar en el extranjero y debo dedicarle mi tiempo al 100%, por lo que les pido que sigan divirtiéndose con las chicas al máximo y que disfruten las historias, Gracias, Pathya.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo XVII

No Archie, tiene que oírlo, ella y tú tuvieron la culpa, por igual, ambos, ambos como cuando se conocieron, cuando decidieron comenzar juntos, cuando supieron quiénes fueron, cuando decidieron casarse, lo entiendes. No eres tú, también fue decisión de ella – señalándola. Por eso han llegado a esto. Pero aún no es tarde, pueden detenerse y reevaluar, partan de lo que esto les ha enseñado, por favor háganlo, están a tiempo, por favor Albert cuídate y deja de culparte por las decisiones que tomaron – le pedía ella, fuerte y con impotencia por lo que sucedía con Albert y Candy.

Annie, no debiste decir eso – se acercó Archie.

Si lo hice es por su bien, debe dejar de lamentarse, no la ayuda en ese estado tan deplorable – le dijo ella arrodillándose ante el Jefe de la familia.

Era en serio, las decisiones las tomaron los dos, pensaba Albert, ella le había deseado como si el tener contacto íntimo fuera lo más preciado para ambos, él, él solo pensaba en ellos y no en su hijo. Con esas rudas palabras comenzó a razonar como hacia unos meses no lo hacía, de pronto alzó la vista y dijo.

¿Qué hay de comer Annie? – sonriendo.

Archie llévalo a la mansión, que duerma y después de que se cambié, que coma algo, cuando ese semblante haya desaparecido podrá volver, antes no lo dejes salir de allá – le ordenó Annie a Archie.

¡Annie…! – ambos hombres se sorprendieron.

Adiós Archie, Albert yo me quedaré con ella – le sonrió y ella caminó hacia la cama de Candy, colocándole los rubios rebeldes detrás de las orejas.

Annie no se volvió para despedirse de su novio, ella se sentía bien, era fuerte y entendía el dolor de Albert, Candy llevaba una semana sedada, muchas horas de sueño eran lo que ambos necesitaban, su semblante era mejor ahora, había platicado con Tom esa mañana, Candy parecía haber reaccionado mejor, podría despertar sin dolores en cualquier momento. Mientras eso sucedía, Annie ayudaba en lo que podía.

Pequeña Candy, tan traviesa, pero ahora que despiertes me vas a escuchar, sabes tuve que reprender a Albert, regañarlo hasta el cansancio, por qué les hiciste eso a los dos, pero te entiendo Candy, también soy mujer y sé lo que pasa en tu corazón, en todos estos años no pudiste sentirlo completamente, pero no fuiste prudente, creo sinceramente que te dejaste guiar por la sorpresa de tenerlo para ti, que descuidaste tus propios conocimientos, pero ahora que tú y tu bebé están bien, te prometo recordártelo muy a menudo para que nunca lo olvides – le susurraba mientras ella dormía profundamente por efecto de los fármacos.

Annie se preparó para dormir, mientras tanto Albert había llegado a la mansión, ahí se encontraban Stear y Patty, preocupados y la tía abuela atendió a su sobrino como nunca lo habían hecho, lo veía triste y demacrado, sólo como ella lo había tenido cuando murió Rosemary. Después de haberlo alimentado ya que se había presentado un caso severo de desnutrición, lo bañó y le obligó a tomar más horas de sueño, no necesitó más que poner la cabeza en la almohada para dormir profundamente durante tres días seguidos hasta que despertó.

Candy…- la llamó pero nunca recibió respuesta.

William, Candy está bien, ya despertó. Está mejor – dijo sonriente la señora Elroy.

De verdad tía abuela, voy a bañarme – intentó levantarse.

No, no, no alto ahí, tú no vas a ningún lado – lo detuvo con el bastón que tenía en la mano.

Pero Candy está bien y mi bebé, ¿cómo está él? – preguntó nuevamente.

A salvo, por el momento, pero no debe verte así, se preocuparía más, si le hubieras hecho caso a Annie ahora estarías en el hospital en vez de estar aquí recuperándote – lo reprendió firmemente.

Tía Abuela, Dios me escuchó, ellos estarán bien, ¿verdad?

Si William, estarán bien y cerca de ti, esta tarde la traerán de regreso, aquí contigo. Cómo comprenderás no puedo dejar que se aíslen, ahora menos que nadie, necesiten que la cuiden por lo que queda del embarazo, lo entiendes no es así.

Si tía lo comprendo, por esta vez dejaré que se haga lo que quieras. No puedo atender a Candy en este estado. Gracias tía, por apoyarnos en estos momentos – dijo él entrando en razón ya que sabía que ellos habían cometido un error al no responsabilizarse de su hijo.

De nada William, creo que ahora entiendo por qué te enamoraste de ella – le dijo la Tía, ya que debía de reconocer que se había equivocado.

Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, teníamos miedo de que nos separaran y no medimos las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones – expresó Albert a media voz.

Toc toc

Señora Elroy, la señora Candy ya llegó – avisó Dorothy sin entrar en la puerta.

¿Candy está aquí? – preguntó ansioso.

Sí, pero ella se instalará en la habitación contigua – lo vio haciéndolo entender que su estado no era bueno para ella, ya que se angustiaría.

Dorothy haz lo que mi tía te pide – autorizó él. Podrá George acompañarme a verla – le cuestionó a la señora Elroy.

Sí, pero después de que te asees, llevas tres días dormido y tienes que comer – le ordenó sin objeción.

Si tía gracias.

Bueno por el momento atenderé a Annie que debe estar agotada – la señora Elroy se despidió.

Si tía, me la saluda por favor y le da las gracias por lo que hizo por Candy.

Con gusto, Dorothy después de que termines con Candy le podrías pedir a Mary que traiga algo de comer para William – ordenó la señora Elroy.

Por supuesto señora en un momento lo hago – Dorothy se despidió.

Después de haberse aseado y comido, Albert le pidió a George que lo llevara con Candy y así lo hizo, toda la habitación se encontraba en penumbras con una ligera franja de luz, ella estaba bien y su bebe también, se acerco a la cama y ahí la encontró. La encontró con un buen tono y su cabello lo tenía trenzado, solo quería saber que estaba ahí, que estaba bien, que tenía a su hijo a salvo, tocando su vientre, tomando su mano la besó.

Lo siento – se disculpó ella.

¡Eh! Candy, ¿estás despierta? – preguntó el rubio.

Por supuesto, sólo que aún los sedantes me dan sueño - explicó.

No lo sientas, también tengo la culpa – le informó.

Mi amor ven, ¿has llorado? – le cuestionó al recorrer sus ojos con el índice. No deberías haberlo hecho, fuimos descuidados, ahora estamos bien – tratando de no sentir la tristeza que inundaba su alma.

Solo fue un acto de amor – se quejó él.

Pues sí, fue un acto de amor, pero también muy irresponsable – declaró mientras su esposo colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla.

Lo sé, pero ahora tenemos a mi tía de nuestro lado – le informó.

Lo siento se puede – su hermana intervino en su conversación.

Annie, Annie ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Candy ansiosa por tomarle las manos.

Bien chicos, un poco cansada, pero por lo demás bien. Bueno venía a pedirles un favor – les dijo apenas en un susurro.

Dinos – le pidieron a la morena.

Como saben estoy esperando y pronto no podré ocultarlo más, quería ver si ustedes pueden hablar con la abuela para que acceda a que Archie y yo nos casemos pronto - sugirió.

Hablar con ella…bueno lo haremos en la cena – decidió Albert.

¿Crees que los dejen bajar? – cuestionó Annie.

Pues entonces cenaremos aquí, no te preocupes Annie ella hablará con nosotros esta misma noche – afirmó la rubia.

Continuará…

Chicas, Les traigo una pequeña actualización, nos vemos pronto.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo XVIII**

Candy jaló un cordón del lado derecho de su cama y unos minutos más tarde se apareció en el umbral de su puerta Dorothy.

Me mandó a llamar señora Candy – preguntó ella amablemente.

Sí Dorothy, dile a la Señora Elroy que Albert insiste en comer aquí conmigo y también los muchachos – le contestó la rubia de la misma forma.

Todos…aquí, ¿en verdad? – rió por ello.

Si todos, seguramente ella lo hará y tú amor, vas a reaccionar de una manera a la que no estás acostumbrado, haz berrinche – le sugirió su esposa.

Pero Candy no puedo hacer eso – se quejó el rubio.

Eso o tengo que ver querido tío – sonrió Archie.

Pues será mejor que no lo hagas, ya que te estamos ayudando a ti, sobrino – le condicionó un burlón Albert.

¡Albert! – reprendió Archie a su tío.

Todos los ahí presentes soltaron una carcajada demasiado entusiasta ante la preocupación de Archie de haber intervenido en lo que pensaba que podría ser cómico.

Como Candy se esperaba la tía armó revuelo al ver la actitud tan infantil de Albert con respecto a la cuestión de querer cenar en la habitación de la rubia, no quedándole más que acceder debido a que discutir con el rubio corderito era ya una lucha ganada, pero a favor de el.

La plática iba de un tema a otro, la tía Elroy debía de reconocer que eso era agradable, desde hacía unos cuantos meses la rigidez de su mandato no se llevaba a cabo debido a la situación de Candy en su familia, Candy miraba al rubio y a Annie a la vez.

Señora Elroy, ya que toca el tema del noviazgo y boda de annie y Archie, no le daría más gusto que ellos también se casaran pronto – sugirió Candy tanteando el terreno.

No, eso iría en contra de la tradición Candy, no es así William – Albert se vio sorprendido ante el cuestionamiento.

No, bueno es que no quería darle una mala noticia…bueno no es mala, más bien… no ¡olvídelo! – dijo Candy como si fuese cualquier tema.

¿Qué pasa Candy? – sonó preocupada la señora Elroy.

No es nada, estoy segura que Archie sabrá manejar ese asunto – comentó bajando la mirada.

¿Cuál asunto Archie? ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó la señora Elroy.

Tía es que yo…! – titubeo Archie.

¿Qué sucede? ¡Díganme…! ¿Annie? Dime, ¿qué sabes de esto? – preocupada por las miradas de todos.

Tía no se qué decir… respondió Archie apenado.

Candy, Annie es tu hermana, dime ¿qué pasa? – preguntó la tía del rubio.

No queríamos incomodarla con estos asuntos, sé muy bien que Archie puede evitar que otra cosa suceda – advirtió Candy y Annie se le quedó mirando con reproche a Archie, quien la retiró prontamente.

¡Te ordeno que me lo digas, Candy! – dijo la señora Elroy.

Está bien, recuerda que hace poco se encontró con Daisy Macmillan no es cierto – recordó la rubia haberla visto cuando llegaron ella y Albert a un restaurante y ella se encontraba detrás de ellos hacia unos cuantos meses antes de la boda.

Si, es hija de una conocida de Sara, ¿que tiene ella que ver? –

Nada tía…- intentó agregar más, pero no sabía que decir por temor a arruinar el plan de Candy, sea cual fuere.

Pues ella… lo voy a decir, pero tranquila – le tomó la mano. Ella se le está insinuando a Archie y he oído que hará todo lo que este dentro de sus posibilidades por conseguir que Annie no se case con él – contó a todos los presentes. Annie estaba estupefacta no podía creerlo.

¿Qué? – gritó sorprendida la señora Elroy.

Si tía, la escuché en un café hace unos meses, ella lo ha seguido y se aparece en todos los lugares en los que Archie se reúne con Annie – dijo ella.

No lo puedo creer, esa chica ha tenido buenos principios – reconvino la anciana.

Bueno quizás así sea, pero creo que Annie no se merece que se le preocupe de más no le parece. Además usted sabe a qué se puede incurrir cuando uno se cree enamorada de un hombre comprometido – le advirtió alzando una ceja.

Pero Daisy no se tentará el corazón para conquistar a Archie y bueno, es hombre sabe, puede flaquear en algún momento – reconvino ella.

¡No te atreverías! ¿o si… Archie? – cuestiono la anciana sin mucho convencimiento.

Por supuesto que no tía, amo a Annie y no le haría nunca eso. No tía, no duda de mí ¿o sí? – se obligó a cuestionarla ya que su mirada era asesina.

Bueno si conozco la situación, pero ¿qué dirán mis amistades? – se preguntó inconscientemente la anciana.

Piense tía, ¿qué dirán si se llega a dar la situación adversa a la que todos esperamos? Si a Archie se le olvida la promesa que le ha hecho a Annie después de seis años de novios y cae en las trampas de Daisy, creo que debería estar preocupada por lo contrario, creo que darle la noticia a sus amistades de que la boda no será con Annie la pondría en boca de todos.

Si veo a dónde quieres llegar Candy… bueno será mejor apresurar la boda ¿qué les parece en un mes? – cuestionó a unos impresionados prometidos.

Toc toc

Adelante – ordenó Candy.

Joven Archie, lo busca por teléfono la señorita Macmillan – informó la castaña.

¡Archie! – dijo una sorprendida Annie.

Dígale que… - respondió cuando se vio interrumpido.

Espera Archie, te casarás éste sábado por el civil y en quince días por la iglesia y mucho cuidado con la señorita Macmillan, Dorothy dígale a la señorita Macmillan que…no mejor tomaré la llamada en mi habitación – corrió pausadamente hacia la puerta.

Sí señora Elroy, permiso – la castaña se retiró después de darle el paso a la señora Elroy.

La señora Elroy se retiró y Candy soltó una risa de triunfo.

¡Qué bueno que confías en mí, Candy! – comentó burlón Archie.

Lo siento Archie, pero ni modos que le digamos la verdad, así que esta todo resuelto – Candy le sonrió a todos

Si Candy pero inventar lo de la llamada, ¿no crees que exageraste? – cuestionó Annie.

La llamada, esa llegó a tiempo, no hubiera salido tan bien de no ser por tu suerte Annie, realmente no se me hubiera ocurrido eso en tan poco tiempo – reconvino la rubia.

Otra cosa, ¿cómo sabias eso de Daisy? – preguntó Albert.

Pues es real a medias – titubeó la rubia.

Si dijo eso, pero no de ti Archie. Si no de Albert, lo malo es que no sabe que la escuché en uno de los tantos lugares que frecuentaba a propósito, así que al no saber que me he casado con él, se dio importancia al mencionar que se iba a acercar al más alto de los Andley, sólo le modifiqué un poquito – haciendo una seña con sus dedos.

Mi amor, eres un genio. Tu cara Archie, aún estás muy sorprendido – comentó burlonamente Albert..

¡Candy, no me hagas eso! ¡Desconfiar de Archie! Dime una cosa, no tienes miedo de que cumpla sus promesas – inquirió en el tema.

Por supuesto que no, además preparé a la tía para que seguramente hablara con la madre de Daisy, así que está todo arreglado – dijo la rubia sin más ya que todos la miraban haciendo otra de sus travesuras nuevamente.

Continuará…

Hola chicas, pues como no me han visto por aquí para actualizar les subo esta pequeña actualización y preparando ya el final, les actualizaré pronto. La razón: es que mi anterior computadora murió y ahora ya tengo nueva, así que por eso no he podido actualizar.

Saludos, Pathya.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo XIX**

Todo era una locura, las invitaciones se habían enviado al otro día de la plática que tuvieron con la tía Elroy, la decisión estaba tomada, la anciana tomo la decisión de abrirle los ojos personalmente a la señorita Macmillan por lo que la invito expresa y personalmente. Había decidido que era lo mejor, ella adivinó lo que pasaría, de alguna manera si le pedía a Leonora, su madre, una explicación sobre el comportamiento de su hija.

Candy no pudo hacer nada, solo restaban cuatro días y lo único que hacía era tomar reposo, Albert asistía con ella a todas las comidas, se estaba recuperando rápidamente y él hacia todo por ella, para el segundo día ya estaba harta de esa actitud, así que le pidió a Dorothy que la ayudara a llegar hasta el sillón que usaba la tía Elroy cuando le leía. Annie se había sorprendido bastante porque era una condición que le había impuesto a Candy, descansar lo más posible a cambio de asistir a la boda, eso sí, sería llevada por Albert en brazos ya que no podía moverse ni caminar, la anciana alegaba que eran ordenes del doctor y realmente así era.

Candy ya se había cansado de estar en ese pequeño sillón, no podía llamar a Dorothy porque la señora Elroy y ella habían salido, al parecer se habían olvidado de ella. Cerca, en la mesa que se encontraba cerca del sillón, estaba su teléfono celular. Lo abrió y marco a Albert, una porque sabía que si se levantaba ella misma la reprenderían y dos porque era cierto, sus fuerzas no habían vuelto del todo.

Bueno – respondió al oír el tono del celular de Candy.

¡Hola amor! ¿Estás en casa? – cuestionó la rubia, apenas bostezando.

No exactamente, pero si cerca. ¿Por qué? – Albert preguntó.

Bueno pues de hecho quiero que me lleves a mi cama, lo iba hacer sola, pero me ibas a regañar – informó cuando se le estaban cerrando los ojos.

¿Dónde se supone que estás? – cuestionó visiblemente molesto.

En el sillón – informó con precaución.

Se paró sola señora Andley – cuestionó nuevamente.

No…me ayudó Dorothy – comentó sin titubear.

¡Quédate dónde estás! – ordenó el rubio.

Si…- apenas susurró porque aquel ya había colgado.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontraba en los tiernos brazos de su esposo.

¡Albert! – dijo apenas en un susurro.

Te quedaste dormida, ven te arroparé – la llevó hasta la cama y le cubrió con frazadas.

¡Estoy tan cansada! – comentó ella.

Duerme mi amor…¿estás aburrida verdad? – le acarició el rostro.

Sí, pero lo comprendo, yo no tuve que preocuparme por nada cuando nos casamos porque todo lo hiciste tú, pero entiendo que nadie me preste atención – decía la rubia inocentemente.

Bueno así como que todo lo hice yo, no es cierto – él bajó la mirada.

¡Albert…! George, mi papá lo hizo todo, ¡increíble! – comentó sorprendida.

En parte, de hecho decidí pedirte en matrimonio cuando enfermaste en aquel accidente. Así que desde ese día supe que te amaría cada día más. Más que tu pasión por tu trabajo hubo algo más, no importabas tú, sólo ellos, como cuando me encantó enfermarme y que me cuidaras – le contó él.

Mi amor, sabes…te debo una disculpa…no, no es una disculpa, perdóname por ser tan irresponsable con mi embarazo, sabía las consecuencias, pero te quería para mí, sólo para mi, sin importarme nuestro bebé…fui egoísta – le dijo cuando ella le acariciaba el rostro y lo abrazaba.

Albert se quedó de una pieza, no sabía si decirle que ambos habían sido culpables y descuidados.

Sabes Candy, debemos aprender a aceptar que los dos fuimos bastante descuidados, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – le susurró mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Si amor, no sabes cuán arrepentida me sentí cuando Tom me dijo que pude haber perdido a mi bebé por ser tan inconsciente – le contó parte de su plática con Tom.

Bueno pequeña, no pasó nada, es comprensible eres muy joven aún, la prudencia se supone que provendría de mí, pudimos haberlo evitado y bueno es usual que estudiando medicina crees saberlo todo. Ahora a dormir – dijo levantándose.

Si amor… - le dejó ver su arrepentimiento, pero en realidad le pesaban los ojos.

¡Qué descanses! Si se te ofrece algo, te dejo el celular en tu buró – le comentó mientras ponía el pequeño aparato sobre el mueble.

Gracias. Albert… - le llamó.

Dime – respondió apenas girándose.

Quiero pedirte algo…- sugirió ella entre bostezos.

Por supuesto dime – se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

Duerme conmigo esta noche – le pidió poniendo su mano en su pierna y quedándose profundamente dormida.

Albert la besó, ese pedimento lo hacía tan feliz, pero para su mala suerte apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y para que cayera la noche aún faltaban por lo menos seis horas. Se alejó de la habitación de Candy, entró a la suya y recogió algunos enseres de aseo y su pijama, sea como fuere esa noche dormiría donde su corazón le dictaba que lo hiciese, al lado de su esposa y su bebé.

El fin de semana había llegado, Albert le pidió un vestido holgado de gasa color verde claro para el matrimonio por el civil, la mansión había sido bellamente decorada, dulces Candy decoraban el interior de la capilla familiar que la tía abuela amablemente mandó hacer para el futuro matrimonio. Archie se encontraba acomodándose el traje corte italiano en color gris perla que escogió mientras que Annie se encontraba con su madre, ella vestía un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico de un tirante hecho en chiffon y seda. Tenía aproximadamente cinco horas en su arreglo, Dorothy ahora se encontraba con Candy que había descansado toda la mañana y tarde y recién se había levantado, Albert la ayudo a bañarse y después Dorothy la vistió.

La señorita Macmillan y su madre habían llegado y esperaban en la sala de té, ya que la señora Elroy seguiría el plan al pie de la letra. Archie bajaba en ese momento junto con sus padres y después de él, Albert con Candy en brazos.

Archie ¿cómo ha estado? – saludó Daysi amablemente.

Bien gracias Daysi y usted, ¿cómo ha estado? – le saludó efusivamente sin contar la presencia de la matrona Andley.

Bien gracias, lamento no haberlo encontrado ayer – como hacía días que lo hacía, tan sólo para oír a William.

Bueno, será otro día, verdad tía abuela – debía de distraerla y que mejor con la intervención de su tía.

¡William! – dijo la matrona Andley, al verlo bajando con Candy en brazos.

¿Quién será esa? – pensaba ella al ver a tan singular rubia en brazos de William. ¡Qué descarada! Le está echando ojitos y se porta coqueta, esto es…inconcebible – exclamó la morena.

A ver princesa, esperemos aquí a que aparezcan los señores Brighter – informó el rubio mientras colocaba a Candy en la salita de estar donde los demás estaban reunidos.

Por supuesto, buenas tardes a todos – saludo efusivamente la rubia.

Señor Andley ¿cómo ha estado? Soy Daysi, ¿me recuerda? – sonriendo exageradamente.

Por supuesto señorita Macmillan – saludó vehementemente y sin interés alguno.

Vamos señor Andley simplemente Daysi – pedía ella.

Lo siento, señorita Macmillan pero sería descortés de mi parte llamarla por su nombre de pila – insidia él.

Albert, dile como a ella le gusta – sugirió Candy.

Pero Candy, no es correcto – pretextó su esposo.

Ya la oyó William, llámeme por mi nombre – decía insistente ella.

Lo siento señorita Macmillan, mi esposa es muy amable, pero no debo faltarle al respeto si apenas nos conocemos – dijo muy quitado de la pena por el solo gusto de ver la cara de aquella señoritinga.

Su…esposa, ella es la ¿señora Andley? – cuestionó maravillada.

Si ella es la señora Andley, me he casado apenas hace unos tres meses – le contó él.

Daysi parece estar sorprendida – afirmó Archie.

Pues si un poco, ya que como usted señor Andley no sabíamos si salía con alguien – informó el castaño.

Bueno, debe de comprender que mi apuesto esposo no puede andar divulgando ese tipo de cuestiones, era mejor mantenerlo oculto – entró a defenderle de los ataques de esa mujer.

Pues cuídelo, puede ser que alguien se lo robe – advirtió la morena.

¡Descarada! ¿Cómo se atreve? – pensó la señora Elroy.

No lo creo señorita Macmillan, mi corazón esta junto al de Candy y a nuestro bebé – mencionó sonriendo.

¡Qué gran noticia! Pues sólo me queda decir…¡Felicidades a ustedes dos! – se lanzó primero hacia el rubio y después le tomó el hombro a Candy sin mucho énfasis.

¡Hipócrita! – pensó Archie, mientras miraba a su tía Elroy quien se encontraba enfurecida.

Candy, ¿te sientes mejor? – cuestiono la señora Elroy para cambiar el tema abruptamente.

Si tía, mejor, pero Albert me hizo prometer avisarle cuando me cansara para que nos retiráramos oportunamente – le informó apropósito.

Por supuesto princesa, tienes que descansar, ordenes del médico – le dio un beso en los labios poniéndose a su altura.

Si amor, prometido – dijo ella alzando la mano derecha.

Bueno señora al parecer la novia esta por bajar, así que vamos, Archie que esperas – le apresuró Albert.

La tía Elroy apresuró al castaño. Albert cargó a Candy hasta el salón donde se encontraban ya la mayoría de los invitados, Annie se apareció en la puerta que daba al salón, ahí al frente le esperaba un ansioso Archie que le veía tan enamorado. La ceremonia transcurrió entre la mirada de los novios, la mirada de los esposos y amigos de los novios, la señorita Ponny y la hermana María junto con los niños derrochaban felicidad. Esa felicidad que embargaba a toda la mansión y a la mas importante familia de Illinois, los Andley.

Continuará…

Ahhhh, el fin se acerca ya, wow! Las espero en el próximo, Pathya.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo XX**

Sí, voy Candy – contestó sonriente el castaño.

Al ver lo elegante, bella y distinguida que lucia Annie la cual venia bajando en compañía de su padre, Daisy perdió la grandiosa oportunidad de emparentarse con la prestigiosa familia Andley, tuvo que contener el coraje que le originó la noticia de que William se había casado y tendría un hijo. Contrario a lo que ella pensaba, las miradas y el ambiente no eran propicios para una escena de evidentes celos, pronto no habría más hombres en esa familia y ella tendría que desistir de sus ideas de enamorar a alguno de los dos. Su madre que se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría con Daysi la obligó a retirarse de la boda alegando un ataque de ansiedad.

La boda transcurrió conforme lo planeado, los novios ahora esposos se encontraban sumamente felices, cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Albert observaba a Candy, se notaba cansada y se disculpó con la tía abuela para llevarla a descansar.

Mi amor, es hora de retirarse – le dijo suave y quedamente en el oído.

Pero si aún falta el postre – respondió ella en un puchero.

Lo mejor verdad, Dorothy te llevará un poco, ya lo verás – le propuso él.

Pero no quiero estar sola – arremetió sin pensarlo.

William ve con ella, George tomará tu lugar – recomendó su tía abuela.

¿Segura? – cuestionó el rubio.

Segura, nos las arreglaremos, descansen – recomendó sonriéndoles a ambos.

Bueno, vamos mi amor. Arriba – la cargó sin trabajos.

Lo siento – se disculpó ella.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó sin entender.

Quería resistir al menos al terminar la cena– dijo ella.

No es tu culpa, es por los medicamentos, desde que me pediste dormir contigo nuevamente no pretendo perdérmelo por nada – le sonrio con coquetería entrando a su habitación y cuando la hubo depositado en la cama.

Está bien mi amor – con pena. Creo que me vas a tener que ayudar a cambiarme, bájame el cierre y pásame mi camisón y la bata – le informó donde estaba.

Toma, te ayudo en algo más – él se sorprendió, hacia algunos meses que no la veía así.

Si tráeme mis cremas y el cepillo que están sobre el tocador – le pidió mirándolo, apenas se había dado cuenta que se forzó a quitarle la vista de encima.

Si antes era un deleite verla en esa tarea de embellecerse ahora con dos meses de embarazo, era aun más atrayente. Se quedó mirándola, sus ojos se encontraron cuando deslizaba el camisón por su hermoso torso. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y la beso con hambre y sed de pasión.

Lo siento – se alejo de sus labios apenas conteniendo la lujuria que le había provocado semejante visión.

Yo no, te extrañaba mi amor – dijo ella queriendo probar los labios de su esposo.

Igual yo. Ahorita vuelvo me cambiaré en el baño – susurró él con un hilo de voz.

Albert daba de vueltas apenas vestido en con el pantalón del pijama, tenia que calmar su delirio por sentir a Candy, debía hacerlo por su bebé. De buenas a primera cambio de idea, la deseaba pero no lo pensó dos veces se desvistió y sumergió su cuerpo en el agua fría, ahí tardo algunos minutos, salió del baño secándose el cabello, indiscutiblemente Candy yacía dormida profundamente en su lugar y abrazando una almohada.

Albert se rió por la posición que conservaba su esposa, así que se colocó en el mismo sillón en el que hacía poco menos de cinco días se encontraba descansando ella, admiraba todo de ella, perfilaba la silueta femenina de su esposa, se levantó y encaminó al lado que le correspondía, justo al lado de ella, quitó la almohada que se encontraba entre sus piernas, levantó las cobijas y se metió rápidamente, acomodando a su esposa en su brazo y la rubia tan solo al sentirlo colocó su cabeza pegada al pecho de él; así pasaron algunos minutos y el rubio logró, finalmente conciliar el sueño.

Candy y Albert finalmente salieron del encierro en el que se habían envuelto dentro de la mansión Andley, la familia se encontraba feliz después del casamiento de Annie y el revuelo que causó la noticia entre la sociedad de Illinois el saber que muy pronto ambas parejas serían padres, por supuesto la realidad sobre los meses de gestación del primogénito de Annie y Archie solo la sabían ellos dos y los rubios, la boda fue espectacular aunque se haya preparado con poco tiempo de anticipación; algunas situaciones habían mejorado, tanto que la señora Elroy logró deshacerse de la señorita Daysi como de las pretensiones fallidas de ésta.

Cuando menos se habían dado cuenta, los nueve meses de Candy habían pasado ya, tan rápido que ni cuenta se habían dado, mes tras mes eran las visitas periódicas a Tom, admirar los ultrasonidos; convivir con la empresa para Albert había sido mas estresante que en cualquier otro tiempo, pero la alegría de ver como el vientre de Candy crecía a cada momento era una grata sorpresa para él cada noche que llegaba.

Candy se encontraba ya en los últimos días de embarazo, salió al jardín y ahí localizo una prenda de Albert que seguramente había dejado días atrás cuando ella se encontraba leyendo en la sombra de un cerezo. De pronto unas ganas inconcebibles se apoderaron de ella, ordenó a Dorothy que se le avisara a Thomas que iba a salir rumbo a la oficina de su esposo. Albert se encontraba ensimismado en recuerdos, miraba un contrato entre las manos, pero tenía nula atención al respecto, además ni cuenta se dio cuando se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta de caoba de su oficina. Candy entró y se colocó enfrente a este, después Albert notó un aroma inolvidable al menos para él, bajo el contrato y la sonrisa de él se confundió con la cara de dolor que Candy llevaba en ese momento.

El se levantó y observó cómo sobre la alfombra y el piso se encontraba un charco de agua.

Mi amor, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó sin observar que ella se estaba agarrando el vientre.

Albert…¡se me rompió..! – gritó cuando sintió la primera contracción.

¿Qué se te rompió? ¿Te caíste? ¿Te duele algo? –se notaba preocupado.

La fuente … - atinó a decir.

Ah si la fuente…¿la fuente has dicho? – le preguntó reaccionando rápidamente.

Si la fuente, llama una ambulancia – no sabia que le pasaba a su esposo, pidió vehementemente a Albert.

Sí claro, Cecile llama una ambulancia, mi esposa esta en alumbramiento – pidió con cortesía, sabía que debía conservar la calma.

Sí señor, enseguida. George ayude al señor Andley a traer a su esposa, está dando a luz – fue la información que el moreno recibía en ese momento.

Enseguida Cecile, llame a la señora Elroy y avísele que estaremos en el hospital – ordenó George a la secretaria de Albert.

Enseguida – asintió y comenzó a marcar los números móviles de todos.

William, ¿cómo esta Candy? – le preguntó George llegando hasta ellos.

¡Al fin! – dentro de su dolor sonrio triunfante.

Al fin ¿qué Candy? – cuestiono Albert sin entender.

Al fin me dices por mi nombre de pila, George – sonrió dolorosamente.

Esperemos otro momento para recordar eso no les parece, George trae mi saco y alcanzaremos a la ambulancia- reaccionó y llevó a su esposa en brazos cuando la ambulancia ya lo había hecho.

Señor George, la ambulancia ya llegó – les informó Cecile.

El bebé de Candy estaba impaciente por salir, por lo que las contracciones se hacían más fuertes y seguidas, llegaron al hospital tan rápido que el bebé estaba por coronar y ni siquiera se encontraban en el quirófano. Pasó el tiempo, Albert daba de vueltas en la sala de espera, George tan serio como siempre eligió esperar un poco antes de pedirle que tomara asiento. Mientras una pequeña mirada verdiazul se asomaba sobre el vientre de Candy, ella lo recibía con una gran sonrisa y en medio de unos brazos amorosos, tan amorosos como el minuto en que se convirtió en madre.

Continuará….

Listo chicas, ya falta poco…! Por cierto ustedes no lo sabían pero ya tengo una historia nueva, adivinen…adivinen!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXI**

Candy y Albert llegaron a la mansión con su bebé en brazos, su manecita derecha estaba alrededor del dedo índice de su padre, Albert se encontraba feliz con tan solo verlo, aún no habían decidido el nombre del pequeñín por lo que, Candy tuvo que apurarle en la cuestión de los papeles del hospital.

¡Hola, pequeño William! – saludó a su hijo.

Mi amor, habiendo tantos nombres se te ocurrió solo ponerle William – reprochó Candy.

Me apresuraste, obvio que no le iba a poner Anthony – arremedó a su esposa.

Ah vaya, ahora yo tengo la culpa, recuerde señor William que no puedes hacerme enojar – informó la rubia.

Si lo recuerdo mi amor, solo que tú tienes la culpa – la miró de soslayo y beso la manita de William.

La culpa ¿de qué? – sonando contrariada.

Tú y tu doctorcito – reprochó el rubio.

Ah no, con Tom no te metas – ella le advirtió.

Allá vamos, bueno…dejemos de pelear por lo mismo, le tuve que preguntar algunas cosas y sabes me dio mucho gusto saberlas – sonrió mientras le robaba un beso.

¡Albert! Dame acá al niño, tengo que darle de comer – le informó al niño tomándolo de sus brazos.

Candy no seas grosera, lo estoy mirando – se quejó.

Ya tendrás tiempo para hacerlo, ya sé tu le darás de comer – dijo ella mientras se cerraba la blusa.

Bueno señora Andley, no creo poder hacerlo – le dijo mientras se le quedaba mirando en esa misma dirección.

Entonces con tu permiso, podrías llamar a Dorothy para que lo cambie y me lo lleve – le pidió mientras lo depositaba en su cuna.

Por supuesto – acordó inmediatamente. Sólo que primero actuaré contigo y luego con William – comentó en un susurro.

Antes de que Albert le hablara a Dorothy, se encaminó a la terraza donde se encontraban la tía abuela, una Annie con ocho meses de embarazo y que delante de la tía abuela eran realmente siete y un Archie dentro de una plática amena.

Albert y ¿William? – le preguntó Archie a su tío.

Me lo quitó Candy, según que tenía que comer – se quejó delante de los demás.

Bueno es natural los bebés comen cada cuatro horas – informó la señora Elroy.

En realidad pienso que exagera – reprochó Albert.

Está bien, ustedes no saben de esas cosas, así que llamare a Dorothy para que la ayude – comentó la señora Elroy mientras se levantaba.

Espera tía abuela, sabes, Candy se ha estado quejando de que no ha descansado mucho, así que hoy en la mañana ella dispuso un biberón con su leche y yo pensaba que usted podría hacerse cargo de William en lo que ella descansa – tentó el terreno.

¿Estás seguro? Candy debe cuidarse, lo sabes – le advirtió.

Sí, pero ya sabe que William la necesita – puntualizó.

Está bien, le pediré a Dorothy que lo traiga a mi habitación, Annie me acompañas, sirve que descansas un poco – le pidió la matriarca a Annie.

Si señora Elroy, espero que Candy esté bien, Albert – sonaba preocupada la morena.

Por supuesto sólo es cansancio – le apretó la mano a Annie.

Después de un rato

Albert ¿qué haces ahí? – se asombró la rubia cuando lo encontró con la parte inferior de la pijama y encima de su cama.

Esperaba que entraras porque… - se interrumpió mientras ella se acercaba lo suficiente para cerrar la puerta.

Estas extraño, ¿por qué hay velas y rosas en toda la habitación? – la admiró extrañada.

Pues recuerdas que te dije que hablé con Tom – le contó el rubio mientras la abrazaba por detrás con una mano y con la otra cerraba con seguro la puerta.

¡Aja! – respondió ella al sentir la excitación que se asomaba en su entrepierna.

Pues te dio de alta y pensando que tengo como ocho meses que no te acaricio, pues yo me dije, creo que la tía abuela le encantará cuidar a su nieto un tiempo, por ejemplo todo el día de hoy mientras yo me ocupo de mi esposa, ya que al parecer ha estado muy ajetreada todos estos días y está muy cansada – le contaba mientras una de las manos de su esposo apretujaba su seno izquierdo lo cual hizo que emitiera un gemido.

No estoy cansada Albert… ¡ahh!- no pudo evitarlo.

Pero yo si sé que lo estas…- ella había volteado el rostro y el atrapo su boca mientras abría los botones de la blusa de su esposa.

Tramposo, al parecer creo que te he descuidado mucho – dijo en un aliento, mientras lograba pensar al menos.

Algo así, hace meses que Tom me viene diciendo que podríamos tener intimidad, pero me he rehusado – confesó su tierno esposo.

¿Es eso verdad? Pensé que no te gustaba gorda – pretextó ella.

Ay mi amor, cómo crees, sólo era que quería cuidarte, pero sabes tenía unas incontenibles ganas de hacerte el amor en cada parte del día – le confesó él también cuando ella era liberada del sostén.

¿De verdad? A mí no me lo parecía, sólo que no dudaba por los besos que me dabas en las noches y que después desaparecías en el baño…por cierto ¿qué tanto hacías? – le cuestionó intrigada.

No te lo imaginas, todos esas noches salía con el cabello mojado – le recordó el sonriendo.

Mi amor, no me digas que…- se obligó a interrumpirse cuando Albert le mordió un pezón.

Duchas frías, pero valió la pena. Ahora tengo a un saludable hijo y a una muy bien formada esposa – le miró orgulloso, el embarazo le había sentado excelente, era por completo la más bella figura.

¡Albert…nos pueden ver! – dijo ella asustada y un tanto sonrojada.

No lo harán, todos están allá abajo y en la habitación de mi tía Elroy – le informó él.

Si querías estar conmigo había otras formas – aclaró ella cuando su esposo se dirigía al cúmulo de deseo de Candy

Por ejemplo – pidió él.

Por ejemplo: pedírmelo – dijo sin más ni más.

Bueno, no quise aventurarme a que decidieras entre el cuidado de mi hijo y yo, así que mejor le di una responsabilidad a mi tía, no sabes cuán encantada esta por ello – le sonrió mirándola a los ojos con deseo y amor.

Me lo imagino – le sonrió ella y le pidió que se ocupara en lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora señora Andley, debería ocuparse de mimarme y luego tendremos tiempo de hablar – Albert cerró su boca con un apasionado beso y la encaminó a la cama, despojándose de la ropa que le estorbaba y tomándola sin previo aviso.

Efectivamente, Albert no dejó que Candy hablara en todo el tiempo que se la pasaron encerrados, Candy estaba feliz de sentir la piel de su esposo, hacía tanto tiempo que aquello era más que un recuerdo, así que durante la tarde liberaron toda la pasión contenida hasta llegaron al clímax, unidos entre sí por un hijo concebido por el amor que se tenían mutuamente. Después de caer extasiados, Candy le dejaba algunos besos en la boca de su esposo, que dormitaba mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

Mi amor, en ¿qué piensas? – le preguntó Albert al notar su silencio después de la mejor de sus entregas.

En ti – respondió.

¿En mí? – preguntó extrañado.

Si, te imaginas si no nos hubiéramos encontrado ese día cerca del cementerio. Me hubieras conocido como tu hija adoptiva y te hubieses visto obligado a verme como lo que era, al parecer ese era mi destino.

Ven amor, quédate aquí y ponte la bata – la abrazó y le pasó su bata.

¿Que por qué? ¿A dónde vas? – sonaba contrariada.

Espera en un momento regreso – decía mientras delante de ella se ponía la pijama.

Salió de la habitación y al cabo de un momento regreso con William en los brazos.

Albert, ven dámelo – se lo pidió apenas lo vio que lo cargaba.

No sin antes decirte la respuesta que esperabas oír, si hubieras cumplido tu destino este pequeñín no estuviese aquí, tú no serías mi esposa y seguramente no te amaría como lo hago, has cambiado tu destino – le comentó él, mirándola por un momento.

Entonces esto que estamos viviendo es algo mas allá…es decir una historia diferente a la que el destino tenía preparada para mí - .

Más allá del destino Candy, sólo eso – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Candy y Albert se fundieron en un beso mientras su bebé sonreía y jugaba con los dedos de su padre y admiraba la verde mirada de su madre, feliz y enamorada.

_Fin_

Bueno chicas, verdad que no se lo esperaban, no lo había posteado por dos sencillas razones, no había inspiración y cuando la hubo no me gustaba como quedaba. Pero espero que les haya gustado la historia y les agradezco todos los reviews que me dejaron durante esta travesía, las espero en:

**La dama del retrato**

_Nos veremos pronto, Pathya._


End file.
